Sburb Delta
by NovianWitchHunter
Summary: Void. Blaze. Death. Blood. Its up to these few aspects to rewrite the story they love in order to save the very story itself from destruction. But what can a group of 13 year old Homestuck fans do when up against a scull headed muscle man and a troll version of Nikki Minaj? They play the very game that ascended their favorite characters to God tier but at what cost?
1. ACT 1 part 1

Hello everyone, this is my first ever fanfic so please, reviews are nice, flames are not. All flames will go to LOHAC. DISCLAIMER: Do I look like a orange man? No? Then I am not Andrew Hussie

* * *

"Cat Ears and Dreams"

A young girl stands alone in her room. It just so happens that today, the 12th of April, is the day before her favorite character's birthday. What is the name of this young girl?

 **OPTIMISTIC BITCH**

Well fuck you too

Try again smartass

 **ANDY SIMMON**

Right. As previously said, your name is Andy. You enjoy romance books, anime, cosplaying, singing, and the paranormal. Not to mention your favorite thing of all: Homestuck. Homestuck is your life, or at least it became your life around 6 years ago. And two years ago, someone had created an actual pesterchum app. Your pesterchum name is prophetGenesis.

Like you said, today is the 12th of April, meaning tomorrow is homestuck day, or John Egbert's birthday. Right now you are in front of your bed looking at the shitty cosplay your sister got you. The wig isn't even the right shade of red. What an embarrassment to the anime community. That baka couldn't tell good quality wigs if it smacked her in the face.

 **ANDY:LOOK THROUGH CHEST**

You feel compelled to look through you _cosplay chest._ Inside the chest is an array of anime stuff that makes your heart go doki doki. Inside is your collection of troll horns your full cosplay of Haruhi Suzumiya, your cat ears, a fairy tail t-shirt, and your how to draw manga for assholes.

You hear a ding come from your computer. Someone was pestering you.

You quickly walk towards your computer, where you admire the background. Ah the beauty of the beta kids. You click on the pesterchum app and sign in. One of your friends as pestering you.

[godlyAssasin (GA) began pestering prophetGenesis(PG) at 16:05]

GA:So, are you excited for tomorrow?

GA:I heard that it's the last update for that shitty comic of yours

PG:1) yes, im excited

PG: 2) Homestuck isn't shitty, your shitty

PG:3) Homestuck will never end

PG: And 4), that is an ugly rumor, whoever told you that is a filthy liar and you should probably stop flirting with him all the time or whatever

GA: really? a homestuck reference?

PG:yes -u-

GA:god,you and SG are so fucking crazy for that bullshit

PG:first of all, HS isnt bullshit, your bull shit

PG:second of all, Hey! DA reads Homestuck too!

GA:yeah but he isnt crazy about it like you two

PG:he's crazy about the dead

GA:amen, sista

PG:but dont be a hypocrite. you have your own God Tier outfit

PG:admit it, you like it

GA:you made me and sent that to me, I had no choice

GA:plus, its really cute and very comfortable to sleep in -_-

PG:what if Homestuck was, you know, real?

PG:what if we got to play sburb?

GA: . . . .

GA:have you been having those dreams again? those nightmares?

.i dont know!

PG:one night im seeing gold and dream of the future and the next night, all im seeing is purple and blood

GA:wait, gold?purple?

GA: are you making /another/ Homestuck reference?about something serious like this?

PG:no! I would never joke about something serious like this!

GA:well, what do you see, oh great oracle?

PG:shut up, im not an oracle

PG:i see us, like all of us. you, me, SG,and DA. we're just standing there,staring, like we're waiting for something, or someone

GA: wow scary

GA: wait you saw us? like all of us?

PG:yeah, nice highlights btw

GA:thanks

GA:what did DA and SG look like?

PG:two really cute boys

PG:one of them cuter than the other. . . .

GA:oh, are you talking about DA~?

GA:i know you like him

PG:no, i only said that he was cute

GA:bull

You pause from talking to yours friend to see a car pull into the driveway. Your sister was home.

PG:gotta go, my sis is home

GA:yeah, yeah. excuses, excuses

GA:later homedork

PG:later, docter loser

GA: you bitch!

[godlyAssasin (GA) began pestering prophetGenesis(PG) at 16:35]

You get up from your chair and walk to the door…

Thanks to everyone who bother to even read this, and yes,i will try to keep updates close since it's summer


	2. Act 1 part 2

Hello and welcome back to your doom! Just kidding, now, time for the disclaimer. Lucky for you, I am not Andrew Hussie so I do not own Homestuck. Nor do I own the song i hate everything about you by Three Days Grace

* * *

 **The Cat, the Strife, and the Cancer**

Your walk out of your room towards the halls. In the halls, there are posters of cats and catgirls. Man do you love cats.

Speaking of cats, you look to a corner to see a small black fuzzball. There's the little "little fiend's" name is Toma Oreo Mighel, or T.O.M for short. She has been with you for 5 years and she still is as small as when you first saw her. She was always there for you when your sister wasn't. You could say that she was your juju.

After picking up the cat and putting her on your shoulder, you make your way down the stairs. In the living room, there is a sofa, a flat screen TV, a piano, a fireplace, a couple of guitars lying around, and a desk. You quickly make your way to one of the guitars and pick it up, then put it on one of your shoulders. You almost put it on Tom but when you heard the hissing then you put it on the other shoulder.

You slowly start walking towards the kitchen. You never known where or when your sister may- FUCK! Behind you, is your sister. How the fuck did she get behind you so quickly? That ninja bitch. In the jumps of fright, Toma fell off your shoulder and onto the ground. She then proceeded to sit and stare at you two like you were some movie that she had been waiting to watch. You suppress the urge to kick that fluffy ass.

You see something blocking your view from the cat's unnatural red gaze. Something … with lace. No. Hell no. Hell fucking no! Realizing that you said that out loud and that your sister knows that you are not going to wear the dress, she ascends. Knowing that there is no way you can abscond without her catching you, you realize that there is only one option left.

 **STRIFE**

You quickly take out two long hair clips from your hair; long dark curly hair comes tumbling down towards your back. You move into a defense position, ready to attack. Wait, this seems familiar. This is a lot like the strife John had with his dad before he played the game. Coming over yourself, you put the clips in your pocket and stand up straight.

 _No I'm not going put the dress on. I don't care how cute you think I look in it, I'm not doing it. I don't give a shit if changed OBAMA's diapers, I'm not putting that shit on my body. How dare you use anime against me! Fine! I'll put the stupid dress on! I hate you, bitch-sista._

As you put the stupid dress on, all you can feel is hate towards your sister. To show your hate, you grab your guitar and started to sing: _I. HATE. Everything about you! WHY. DO.I love you!?_

That only made you feel slightly better your sister still hasn't said anything. Usually, when you started randomly singing, she would say something like, "There's a storm coming because of you", but she hasn't said a thing at all. Was she alright?

When you questioned her, all she did was nod to show that she was alright but you knew better. You also knew better than to question her because she will flip her shit. You cautiously walk through the kitchen. On the table, there is a plastic container filled with red and purple frosted sugar cookies. Okay, now you knew that this is a prank. Your sister being quiet? She could go on like Kankri or Aranea. Now your favorite cookies? Something must be up. These cookies could be Betty Crocker for all you know. You don't eat batter witch produces.

You do, however, take the cookies and go up to your room. Wasting perfectly good cookies is like a sin to you. A sin.

You come back into you room and go straight to your computer. The pesterchum app was blinking time, it was someone you didn't know.

[cautiousGuider (CG) began trolling prophetGenesis (PG) at 17:15]

 _CG: Hell9 y9ung 9ne. My name is Kankri Vantas and I will 6e y9ur patr9n tr9ll f9r y9ur sessi9n. Please t9 meet y9u._

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading this. Gog, writing kanki is going to be hard. See you next time. Witch of Blood , out.


	3. Act 1 part 3

Hello everyone, thank you all for reading again. And I'd like to give a special thanks to TheAntisocialOne for being the first follower and favorite to this story. Also, when I first wrote this story on paper, it was like 2 weeks before April .Now! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Homestuck. However, our daddy and master, Andrew Hussie, does.

* * *

 **Triggers, Sburb Delta, and a Guidance**

Wha…?

This is a prank. This has to be a prank. There is no way that kankri, your favorite dancestor, is actually…. trolling you. There's just no way.

PG: uh, what?

CG: 9h, I am s9 s9rry, that must have 6een very triggering f9r y9u, n9t kn9wing me at all. I am s9 c9mpletely s9rry. I sh9uld have tagged my triggers fr9m the very start. #warning #sh9ck #triggers

PG: is this a prank?

CG: 9h certainly n9t, n9t t9 6e as cruel as t9 prank and/9r tr9ll y9u. I find that tr9lling 9thers can 6e extremely triggering.

PG: but

PG: pesterchum told me that you were trolling me

CG: Ah, 6ut that is 6ecause I am a tr9ll.

PG: this is a prank

PG: you're not kankri

CG: I hate t9 6e rude, 6ut I w9uld like t9 get 9n t9 what I wanted t9 talk t9 y9u a69ut.

CG: It's a69ut y9ur SBURB DELTA

PG: what?

CG: I will help y9u t9 y9ur way thr9ugh the medium and t9 g9dh99d in the easiest and simplest way possible.

CG: D9 n9t 9orry, I will take care 9f y9u

CG: 9h my, that s9unded strange

CG: I ap9l9gize

PG: wait

PG: I don't have any "Sburb Delta"

PG: I've never even hear of it

CG: Wait…

CG: What is t9day's date?

PG: April 12th, 2015

PG: why?

CG: 9h dear

CG: 9h g9g, 9h g9g, 9h g9g

PG: what? what is it?

CG: I messed up.

CG: I was a day t9 early.

CG: Y9u haven't received the Delta yet, have y9u?

PG: no…

CG: I am s9 c9mpletely s9rry

CG: This must have 6een the extremely trigger f9r y9u, having a stranger talk t9 y9u a69ut s9mthing that y9u 6elieve d9es n9t exist yet. Yet the true existence y9u 6elieve t9 6e fasle is right beneath y9ur human n9se. Alth9ugh, 9our universe has yet actually send 9ut any warnings which is quite surprise t9 me really. #s9rry #truth # warning

PG: hey

PG: I'm not mad

PG: it's actually kinda nice talking to you

CG: 9h, well…

CG: Thank y9u

CG: F9r listening t9 me talk

PG: oh!

CG: What?

PG: you told me your name, but i never told you mine name

CG: 9h, it's fine. Y9u d9 n9t have t9 tell me.

PG: no, I want to show you courtesy

PG: my name is Cassandra Simmon

PG: but you can call Andy

CG: Well, Andy, I am really s9rry a69ut the mishap

PG: it's fine

PG: so I'm getting sburb tomorrow?

CG: Why yes, yes y9u are.

You can't let him know that you what sburb is or that you already know who he is. It could affect time and space itself

 **ANDY: LIE YOUR ASS OFF**

PG: so

PG: what's sburb delta?

PG: is it some kind of sorority prank or something?

You have the feeling that you are giving this guy a aneurysm attack, which you feel guilty about but this is space and time shit. You dont mess with space and time shit.

CG: 9h my g9g

CG: This is g9ing t9 6e harder than I 9riginally th9ught

PG: what?

CG: 9kay, please all9w me t9 give a semi-sh9rt explanation.

CG: So s6ur6 delta is the game f9r y9ur sessi9n.

PG: my session?

CG: Yes, y9ur sessi9n. N9w, please d9n't interrupt. It is extremely triggering. #rude #insightful

PG: sorry

CG: This game unlike any 9ther game. It is a very dangerous game. In this game, y9u fight the black queen and king and y9u fight f9r the white queen and king.

CG: This game is very realistic, meaning that y9u are the character in the game. The h9st or sever player will 6e the sec9nd pers9n in y9ur versi9n of s6ur6. They will 6e the c9ntr9ller 9f the things ar9und y9u 6ut 9nly in y9ur h9me. They will n9 l9nger 6e a6le t9 see y9u if y9u are away fr9m y9ur h9use.

CG: Lucky f9r y9u, y9u and y9ur friends - DA, GA, and SG- have just enough pe9ple t9 play y9ur sessi9n.

PG: wait

PG: let me get this straight

PG: tomorrow, me and my friends, who I never even met before, much less learned thier names, are going to play a dangerous game where we're the characters?

CG: Yes, pretty much

PG: okay

PG: I'm just going to end this now

CG: Wait!

[prophetGenesis (PG) blocked cautiousGuider (CG) at 18:01]

Well, that happened.

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading. Im thinking about giving shout outs to those who review so please do so! witch of Blood, out.


	4. Act 1 part 4

Hello people of this site. This is the completely amazing and beautiful Witch of Blood! Just kidding, this is the nerdy and average looking Witch of Blood. Sorry for being gone for that long, but, family ya know. Now to shout outs! A shout out to Slone13 for the follow. I'm still giving out shout outs people. Reveiw, favorite, follow, whatever! Now DISCLAIMER: I am not the breaker of fourth walls, that is Andrew Hussie, so i don't own Homestuck. Only my OC's.

* * *

 **The Angel, The Message, and The Crush**

 **ANDY: WAKE UP**

You wake up from your sleep, tired and scared. You shudder as you remember your conversation with Kankri yesterday. Kankri is real. Homestuck is real. Sburb is really real.

Oh. My. Gog

Wait, didn't he say something about your friends? Aren't they playing Sburb with you? Shit.

You have to warn them. GA most likely won't believe you, maybe even DA, but you know SG will believe you. So you don't have to worry that much about him. You should check with DA though. He might be easier to convince. You have the feeling that it's gonna be a long day.

You always wanted to say that.

It's a good thing you feel asleep in your God Tier PJs you made. The Witch of Blood is not only cute looking but is also very comfortable.

You make make your way towards you laptop and turn it on. Once on, you click on the pesterchum app. You sign in and click on DA's name.

[prophetGenesis(PG) began pestering demonicAngel(DA) at 07:06]

PG: hey

DA: hi

DA: what are you doing up so early?

PG: I knew that you'd be on pesterchum exactly on time

DA: right

DA: so what is it?

PG: Sburb Delta

DA: Sburb what?

PG: Sburb Delta. Apparently, there is another version of sburb and four more new players.

DA: oh what, really? That sounds really cool

DA: who are they?

PG: us

DA: what?

PG: us. Kankri Vantas literally pestered -or trolled- me yesterday saying that we'll all be playing sburb today.

DA: . . . . are you roleplaying again?

PG: NO!

PG: I'm being completely serious

PG: as serious as the dead

DA: . . . .

DA: okay, I believe you

DA: now what?

PG: I dont know, we play I guess

PG: but i kinda dont want to

DA: what? But meeting all the kids and the trolls is your dream.

PG: yeah but think about it

PG: all those "Its just a game" picture show you something

PG: its not just a game

PG: this is life and death

PG: I cant handle that, Im not a hero

PG: Im not Dave, or John, or Roxy

PG: I cant do it

DA: shut up

DA: if there's one person I know that is stubborn enough to actually win sburb, its you

DA: I will be happy to have you lead me to victory

DA: I put my life in your hands

PG: dont say that

PG: please dont say that

DA: its the truth

DA: so we're playing sburb, who are the other two?

PG: SG and GA

DA: oh, this will be fun

DA: what do you think your strife specibus will be?

PG: I think knifekind or swordkind, Im pretty good at swinging thing

DA: do you have a sword?

PG: no

DA: how about a axe?

PG: oh, we have one in the garage!

DA: there you go

PG: whats your specibus gonna be?

DA: scythe

PG: you have a scythe?

DA: yeah, as a grave keeper's nephew, of course I do

PG: of course

DA: do you think we have modus and stuff like that?

DA: do we choose them or what?

PG: I'm not sure

PG: you'd probably get the ouiji modus

DA: duh

You hear a ding and saw that your pesterchum app was blinking. Someone was pestering. You click the app and saw a strange yet familiar trolltang name. It was Kankri.

PG: uh oh

DA: what?

PG: Kankri is trolling me again

PG: even after I blocked him

DA: oh

PG: look, I'll be quick about this

PG: if many of the trolls or Homestuck characters you, pretend you dont know them. Pretend you have no idea what they're talking about

DA: why?

PG: I had a dream vision, I dont remember why but it is very important

DA: okay, I trust your judgement

PG: pass the word to SG and GA for me

DA: all right

DA: talk to you later

[ demonicAngel creased pestering prophet genesis at 07:45]

PG: 3

[ prophetGenesis creased pestering demonic Angel at 07:46]

* * *

Thanks to all who bothered to read this. But seriously, reviews help guys. Also when Andy talked about being on time, 7:06 means 6:66 in time referance. if this realization ofends anyone, then im really sorry. See ya next time. Witch of Blood, out


	5. Act 1 part 5

Hello to you all once again. Updates are close again because I felt the need to thank you out to Bells041700 and Fine Specimen Retrived for the favorites and again to for Fine Specimen Retrived for the follow. And one more thanks to Fine Specimen Retrived for the very kind review. You inspired me to write this title for this chapter is based on the song "you can't fight the Homestuck" by Kylee I-dont-know-her-last-name. You guys should check it out. Now DISCLAIMER: If I owned the trolls, there would be a lot more canon ships, but i don't, Hussie does, so there is minimum ships.

 **Capturlouge, Modus, and Strife Specibus**

 **ANDY:TALK TO THE ALIEN TEENAGE BOY**

Okay, let's talk to the guide. Hope he's a better guide than Gamzee.

[cautiousGuider(CG) began trolling prophetGenesis(PG)]

CG: G99d m9rning Andy

PG: wait, I blocked you!

CG: Andy, please. It was actually quite simple hacking 6ack int9 this handle. 9ur techn9l9gy is slightly 6etter than y9urs, n9 9ffense.

PG: oh

PG: well then, top of the morning to you, troll man

CG: Ah, I see y9u still 6elieve that this is still a prank.

PG: possibly

CG: Well even if y9u d9, it d9es n9t really matter at this p9int.

CG: We are starting.

PG: the game?

CG: N9, we are starting the pre-game routine.

CG: Like giving y9u weap9ns and such

PG: oh, really?

Yes. Hell yes. Hell fucking yes.

PG: cool

CG: N9w check under y9ur bed.

CG: There will 6e a m9dus f9r y9u

CG: A m9dus is like the type 9f invent9ry that y9u will have. There are different ways 9f getting things in and getting things 9ut 9f it, 6ut i have given y9u a quite simple 9ne if i d9 say s9 myself.

PG: what were you doing under my bed?

PG: I find that very triggering

You quickly got off the computer and make your way to the bed. You know that messing with him about triggers was a bad idea but you love teasing people.

You crouch down and check under your bed. Sure enough, there is a orange and purple card lying right in the middle. You reach out and pick it up. Once it comes out into the light, it shines and moves on it's own. It starts to float right above your head.

You decide to tell the ranting troll.

CG: And, 9nce again, I w9uld like t9 ap9l9gize f9r making y9u unc9mf9rtable.

PG: kankri, it's alright. I was just teasing

PG: sorry to make you panic

PG: but I got the card and now its levitating above my head

PG: is this normal?

CG: 9h yes it is

CG: It sh9uld disappear in a while 6ut reappear when y9u need it.

PG: oh thats cool

CG: Yes it is

CG: N9w check under y9ur pill9ws

PG: what is it with you and creepy places in my room? What's next, my closet? My underwear draw?

CG: Just g9

Yo go back towards your bed and check under the pillows. Under them, there are sixteen capturlouge cards. Oh baby. This is a dream come true. You grab the cards and as you touch them, they all give a slight glow. They all start to float around you and began glowing even more. You move back to the computer.

PG: dude, I feel like Cardcaptor Sakura when she was about to go fight Yue for the first time.

CG: I d9 n9t kn9w what that is 6ut i'm g9ing t9 assume that means 'awes9me'

PG: you assume correctly

CG: Th9se were y9ur capturl9uge cards. They are what st9res the things that y9u c9llect when y9u d9 n9t what t9 h9ld them. Y9u t9uch the 9bject and they g9 int9 9ne 9f y9ur cards. Since I have given y9u 9nly sixteen cards, y9u can 9nly h9ld sixteen things in them. If y9u try t9 take anym9re, 9ne 9f y9ur items will fall 9ut, m9st likely launching 9ut and hitting y9u 9r surr9undings, s9 6e careful. Eventually, there will 6e m9re 9pp9rtunity t9 get m9re cards 6ut f9r n9w, these will 6e en9ugh f9r y9u.

CG: It is actually p9ssible t9 c9m6ine items and get a free card 6ut that m9st likely w9n't 6e necessary f9r y9u right n9w and I will g9 int9 detail in the near future.

CG: N9w it is time f9r the strife specibus

PG: and that is. . . ?

CG: Y9ur weap9n

PG: sweet

CG: N9w, since I have l99ked a 6it int9 y9ur future, I see that y9u prefer t9 use axes. That and japanese shuriken

PG: that is AWESOME!

CG: Yes, s9 y9u prefer to use them n9w?

PG: yes, a thousand times yes!

CG: Alright

CG: Y9u have an axe in y9ur h9me , correct?

PG: yes

CG: G99d

CG: This will 6e all f9r n9w, talk t9 y9ur friends, and start up the game.

CG: H9wever, I d9 6elieve that y9u have lied t9 me

Oh no. Oh shit! He caught on! He knows! He-

CG: Y9u are a seer with 9ut the the title, a prophetess

CG: S9 says y9ur namesake

CG: Y9u knew a69ut s6ur6 and me al9ng

CG: Haven't y9u?

PG: oh, umm, yeah

PG: sorry for lying to you but it is all pretty weird for me, you know?

PG: some troll that I've seen in my dreams is actually talking to me, I'm going to be suspicious

CG: 9h 9f c9urse

CG: i c9mpletely understand

PG: but how did you know about my powers?

CG: Y9u have pictures 9f me, Cr9nus, and Karkat. Aswell as alm9st every9ne I kn9w 9n y9ur walls.

Oh. Shit. well that's embarrassing

 **ANDY: MAKE UP AN EXCUSE**

PG: I draw my visions

PG: wait

PG: what about my shuriken?

PG: 9h y9u already have them

PG: I do?

CG: Yes

CG: In y9ur sister's r99m

PG: um I'm sorry but have you met my sister?

PG: if I go into her room, she will literally kick my ass to derse

CG: Language, Andy. That kind 9f language can be very triggering t9 others.

CG: Als9, d9 n9t w9rry a69ut y9ur sister. She has already left the h9useh9ld s9, as l9ng as y9u d9 n9t 6reak anything, y9u can use the h9use t9 y9ur wim.

PG: . . . .

PG: my sister knows about sburb, doesn't she?

CG: I 6elieve s9, th9ugh, I have n9 idea 9n h9w she had c9me acr9ss this inf9rmati9n s9 I can n9t truly give an accurate answer.

PG: okay okay

PG: when does the game start?

CG: Right a69ut . . .

CG: N9w

Ahaha, I shall leave ya'll on this cliff hanger. So the game has started, Andy gets her cards and such, and the fight shall begin. However, not in the next chapter. Oh no, the next chapter, you get introduced to the final main character, the amazing SG! Just kidding, its the lame-ish SG. By the way, all OC's are based off me and my friends, except DA, because there was no other friends or family that wanted to be in my fanfiction. T.T why? Anyway, until next time. Witch of Blood, out!


	6. ACT 1 part 6

Hello my faithful-ish readers. Today, my sister fucked me over and I am so pissed because she said she would take me to a con where I can cosplay as Karkat and my friend as Sollux but that bitch lied. So I had to cancel on my friend and she hasn't stop messaging me since 10:00 in the morning. To Jenny, this chapter is for you. Also, no shout outs for today since no one reviewed, favorited, or followed. Come on people! Now DISCLAIMER: I have not requested people to take a selfie with a STRONG ass, so I am not Andrew Hussie.

* * *

 **The Note, The Friend, and The Gift**

A familiar ding comes from your computer. Someone else was pestering you. You check back to your current chat to see that you got a new message.

CG: It w9uld 6e a g99d idea t9 check that

[cautiousGuider (CG) creased trolling prophetGenesis (PG) at (Place something here k)

You roll your eyes a the cancer's message and click the new name on your screen,

[sadistGiorna (SG) began pestering prophetGenesis (PG) at 8:02]

SG: Hey stupid, are we really playing sburb?

PG: yes, dumbass, we are

PG: did DA talk to you?

SG: Yeah he did, but I wanted to hear it from you to actually believe it

SG: I mean, wow

SG: We're playing sburb

PG: it's not all fun and games dude

PG: it's life and death stuff here, be mature

PG: hell, you're the mature one in this group

SG: Whatever

SG: Did Kankri really talk to you?

PG: yeah, he's talking to me right now actually

SG: Oh

SG: Was I interrupting something?

PG: no

PG: actually, he said that the game would officially start right when you contacted me

SG:Oh

SG: So I guess I'm server player?

PG: most likely

PG: did any trolls or HS characters talk to yet?

PG: I dont care how much you fangirl on the inside, you must pretend that you have no idea who they are or what sburb is

SG: I'm not gonna fangirl, actually, I'm surprised that you haven't

SG: What did you get a vision or something?

PG: kinda but I dont remember much from it

SG: So what now?

PG: I'd say check the upda8 and see whats up but you dont know when the trolls could be watching

SG: I dont know what we should do, maybe talk until a troll trolls me

SG: That way, I can get their information and you can check your mailbox to see if you got the sburb disks

SG: It benefits us both

PG: see? thats why you're the smart guy in the group

SG:Oh haha

PG: what do you think your strife specibus will be?

SG: I don't know, maybe fighting gloves?

SG: I'm pretty good with my hands

PG: thats also why you're the equius in the group

SG: At least I'm a STRONG man

PS: and who kicks ass with just a tube of lipstick?

PG: thats right, kanaya

SG: Hey, that tube of lipstick can turn into a gogdamn chainsaw

PG: Making it even more badass

SG: You know, you're such an asshole for a leader

PG: wait, who said that I was leader?

SG: Well, it's pretty obvious

SG: Hell, your favorite character to roleplay is Karkat!

PG: that doesnt mean I want to be leader

SG: What's wrong with being leader?  
PG: there's too much pressure, too much at state

SG: Don't be such an ignoramus

PG: I dont even know what that means!

SG: Stop being stupid

SG: You don't have to be a full-on leader, you can just be. . .

SG: A friend leader

PG: a friend leader?

SG: Yeah, like John

SG: Not a full-on leader but someone who act like a friend to help others that they care about

SG: Be a friend leader

PG: alright

PG: I guess I can do that

SG: Good

SG: So how far did Kankri get you?  
PG: um, I have my fetch modus, strife specibus card, and my capturlouge cards

SG: Oh cool, what's your weapon?  
PG: Axekind and shuriken

SG: Oh of course you would get shurikens

PG: oh shut up, zahhak

SG: Oh I deeply apologize, Miss Maryam

SG: What's my punishment? A chainsaw in half?

SG: Will it be horizontally? vertically?

PG: oh shut up

SG: Did you talk to GA today?

PG: no and I'm kinda scared to

SG: Why? Because she's a non-believer?

PG: well yeah

SG: Well she's going to have to since she's my server player

PG: and how do you know that? dude, I'm the psychic here

SG: Elementary my dear Maryam

SG: It is an order, since it is obvious that you are going first, and that I am your server player, so I will eventually go next. It is an order of gender as well. If one gender goes first, then the opposite of the group will go next. Like example, John's session. He was first and then Rose, or Jane's session where she was first and then Dirk.

SG: My estimation for this session would be like this

SG: You, me, GA, then DA

SG: I will be your server player, GA will be mine, DA will be hers, and you will be DA's

PG: . . . .

PG: damn

SG: Damn indeed

SG: Oh, wait a second . . .

SG: Yeah, I think a troll just trolled me just now

PG: whats the trollhandle?

SG: gradicalGhaos, I think it's Latula  
PG: oh wow, the rad troll went for the nerd guy

SG: Oh shut up

SG: I'm going to talk to her

PG: while I check the mail

PG: be careful

SG: You too

SG: Good luck

[sadistGiorna (SG) creased pestering prophetGenesis (PG) at 8: 45]

You got up and went down stairs, sure enough, there was no one. You were worried for your sister but made your way outside. You walk through the yard and towards the mailbox, sure enough, the red mail thingie was pointing up, meaning that something was in there. You slowly open the mailbox to see a small red package. You quickly grab the package and run back towards your room.

 **ANDY: OPEN PACKAGE**

You take off the tape and open the box. Inside the box, there is a pair of gold shuriken, a note, and two sburb disks with the sburb symbol but the only difference between that symbol and the other symbols was that the color was pitch black.

You cautiously pick up the note and read. It said ")(ey, so you werent that big of a bitch today. In fact, you kinda helped me out. Now dont start thinkin' you special or anyfin, your not. I just dont like bein' in debt to anyboudy. I guess your optimism can be pretty useful at times. Don' tell anyone I said that though, or else I'll gut ya like a fish - Meenah Peixes 38/"

Oh my stars. Meenah, Meenah Peixes, just sent you gold shuriken and complimented you - kinda. Dreams do come true.

You turn the note over to see if there is anything on the back, and sure enough, there was something but not by Meenah. It said "YO, L4TUL4 H3R3. TH1S M1GHT CONFUS3 YOU S1NC3 4T TH1S PO1NT, YOU H4V3N'T M3T M3 Y3T, BUT 1 KNOW YOU. YOU'R3 THE R4D H3MO-3Y3D G1RL W1TH TH3 HUM4N MOTORCYCL3 BUT YOU'R3 MUCH MOR3 TH4N TH4T. YOUR'R3 4 S33R, OR 4T L34ST 4 PROPH3T3SS WITH A LOT OF POWER STOR3D UP 1N TH4T M1ND OF YOURS. 4ND 4S TH3 KN1GHT OF M1ND,1 KNOW 4 TH1NG OR TWO 4BOUT 1T. 4ND 1 KNOW TH4T YOU GOT 4 TON OF UNT4PP3D POT3NT14L JUST W41T1NG TO BURST OUT! 4ND ONCE 1T DO3S, 1T'S GO1NG TO BE SO R4D"

There was a couple of scribbles on the next line.

"HOLD ON, M33NAH W4NTS TH3 P4P3R. FOR WH4T, 1 DON'T KNOW, SO 1M JUST GO1NG TO 3ND 1T H3R3. OH, 4ND M1TUN4 S4YS H1."

Wow, Latula Pyrope just gave you advice. And Mituna said hi! This is so cool. You're interacting with the beforus trolls. This is a dream come words that Latula were saying were true. They're just like the ones your mom told you when you first told her about your visions.

 **ANDY: REMEMBER**

"You're special, Cass. You're very very special. You have a power that you can not explain yet but one day you will. You have so much untapped potential for great things in this world, while I'm an old geezer waiting for a young prince charming to sweep me off my feet. Don't be like me. I have made so many horrible mistakes in my life but you, nor your sister, were one of them. You two are my pride and joy. Use that power for good. Whatever you do, never use it for bad intentions. Only use it to help people. Do not fear it when I am gone. Use it"

 **ANDY: CREASE REMEMBERING**

You sigh. It looks like you're going to have to use it. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to use it to help your team.

You grab the shuriken and put them into one of your capturlouge cards. Until you get a second strife specibus card, you can not put the shuriken in. You get up from the bed and make you way out the room. You have more weapons to collect.

 **ANDY: REALIZE**

Wait, did she say motorcycle?

* * *

And cut! Thank you, actors for this amazing performance. Just kidding, but seriously, thanks to all you readers. Now I might not update for a while since I'm going to New York City! I know right? Any way, before I go, I wanna give you guys a preview of the next chapter

* * *

" _You haven't been inside here since you stole your sister's manga"_

" _Blood. Blood. Blood. It always ends with blood. That's what wars do"_

" _I. . . .I can't breath. . . ."_

" _CASSANDRA!"_

* * *

Wow, so dramatic. What do they mean? You'll have to stick tuned to find out. Anyway, Witch of Blood, out!


	7. Act 1 part 7

I'm back bitches! Finally back from New York. To all my percy jackson readers, I actually went to the Empire State building and asked for the 300th floor. The doorman threatened to call security. It was really has been 9 days since I last updated. Oh my or those that actually care - Do people even read these AN's?- This chapter is when thing start to get serious and more into game. Now for shout outs! For followers, we got KitKatmunch, Healer of Mind and Dreams, ThEbLaCkGiNgEr413, and Clueless5point0. For Favorites, we got KitKatmunch, Akasha10199, and Clueless5point0. To reviews, KitKatmuch: yes I did have fun and thanks for the compliment; Akasha10199: I'm continuing now; Healer of Mind and Dreams: Your words were quite kind and nice. It's reviews like this that help me become a better writer. I am so thankful for having so many kind readers here. Now time for the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: I have not had 3 different pauses that last for months, so I am not Andrew Hussie

* * *

"The Vision, The Cat, and The Picture"

 **ANDY: GET OVER IT  
**

Getting over the shock of getting a motorcycle in the future, you leave your room, not after grabbing your phone. You need to be sure that you can be reached via pesterchum in case SG is ready to put in the server disk.

Once out into the hall, you make your way towards your sister's room. You open the door and look inside. The dark blue room looked even stranger than usual without her inside. Weapons of different kinds lined up along the wall, along with picture of idols on it. Thebed is right in the middle of the room and is next to the desk. A large TV is screwed to the wall on the other side of the room and a large closet is next to it.

You haven't been inside this room in a long time. Not since you stole your sister's manga and got deeply into anime. So far to the point of no return. Or was it the time you stole your sister's violin? Who knows really. What matters now is stocking up on weapons.

You grab as many weapons in your arms as possible without stabbing yourself and you run back to your room.

You drop the weapons on the floor and plop yourself onto the bed. Man, this game is so hard, and you haven't even started the game yet! Or maybe you were just lazy. You figure that it must be the latter.

 **ANDY: CHECK PESTERCHUM**

You check pesterchum from your phone but it seems that you have gotten no new messages. Wow, SG must really be taking his sweet time getting things done from his side.

 **ANDY: GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET THE STUPID AXE ALREADY**

You get off your lay ass and make your way out the room once again, this time to finally get the stupid axe. You start to go down the stairs but stop, feeling like a monster truck just smashed itself right into your brain.

 **[S] ANDY: HAVE A VISION**

Blood. Blood. Blood. It always has to end with blood. That's what wars do. They shed blood. But what you see is absolutely much more terrifying.

It is you, wearing an actual God tier outfit. You can tell by the power you feel reflecting off of it. Witch of Blood. Of course, just like the vision you had long ago. This vision, however, is something you have never seen before.

You, she, this _Andy_ is the vision is coveredhead to toe in blood. Rainbow blood is splattered all across her body, face, even in her hair. And she was laughing. Psychotic laughter was the only thing being heard besides the sound of blood dripping from her fingers. . . Drip. Drop.

And her eyes . . . . oh god her eyes. anything that could have been considered sane was gone from her eyes. The color, or should you say colors, had changed as well. Instead of your normal kaleidoscope eyes you have, her's was a serpent green. The iris in her eyes had turned into slits. She was still laughing.

She then stopped laughing and opened her mouth wide. Green smoke came from her mouth and started surrounding her, surrounding you.

 _Wake up_

No, please stop. . .

 _Andy, wake up_

Stop! Stop please!

 _Come on, wake up!_

I . . . . I can't breathe. . . .

 _CASSANDRA!_

 **ANDY: OPEN YOUR EYES**

You blot up, gasping for breathe. You look around you and try to figure out where you are. You are at the bottom of the stairs, sitting right in front of the first step. Oh good, you're home, not in that freaky vision. What was that? What happens to you to make you lose your sanity like that? And what was that green smoke? Gog, you hate visions, they don't leave you with any answers but only more questions.

You feel something wet touch your arm. You look and see Tom licking your forearm. When she notices you staring, she let out a mew and continued licking. You check your arm and saw a bruise starting to form. She must be licking it to help heal it.

You give her a quiet thank you and she gives what looks like a small nod. She must have woken you up as well. God you love this cat. She really does act like you juju to you. As much as she annoys you, she has always taken care of you when you needed her. Even when your mom died, she was right by your side when you refused to cry. Or when you were sick and puking in the toilet. Or even the time felt like you were going to cry in the middle of class, she appeared in the window and started scratching. And you were on the third floor. The teacher chased her around the classroom once she got in through a small crack in the window. Man, that was a fun day.

 **ANDY: PET THE CAT**

You reach out your uninjured arm and pet the cat right between the ears. TOma stopped licking for a second but then continued licking. Good cat. Best friend. However, you cannot stay on the ground forever. You have a game to play and an axe to find. You have to get up. And get up, you did. Ignoring the pain in your legs, you walk to the front door and leave the house for the second time that day. Unknowing to you, Toma's red eyes glowed while a red light flashed over her body.

 **ANDY: BE THE CAT**

Error. Error. You cannot be the cat, not because it s a cat but because this particular cat has many secrets that your little reader mind can not comprehend. Dark secrets that must not be revealed yet this early in the timeline. The young witch must do something else.

 **ANDY: LOOK IN THE GARAGE**

Ah yes, that's better.

After opening the garage door, you look inside. There is a black car, your red bicycle, random tools, a lawn-mower, and a big pile of junk. You go over to the tools and search for the axe.

Screwdriver? No. Saw? No. Hammer? You're not John. Nails? What could you possibly do with them? Hedge clippers? Why the fuck do you even have those?

You were just about to give up and call quits until you see something shining in the farthest corner of the junk pile.

 **ANDY: INVESTIGATE**

You decide to investigate the small glint. You look through the pile of junk to see a sharp metal object attached to a piece of wood. The axe! There it is all the way in the back. Ugh, why can't this game just give you a break already. You'll just have to crawl through the junk. No way are you digging through that. Thank the great Jegus that you're so tiny for your age.

You crawl through a tiny opening at the bottom of the pile, the junk surrounding you. You crawl and crawl until your head hits the wall. You look around in search of the axe and spot it only an inch away from your head. Oh. Close on. You grab the axe and begin to crawl out until something catches your eyes. A piece of paper lies flat on the floor. You don't know why but you feel a little sentimental towards the paper. After a few minutes of unsuccessful reaching, you finally manage to grab a hold of it. You quickly retract your arm but in doing so, you get yourself cut. Stupid useless junk pile.

After you hiss in pain, you look at the piece of paper but is actually a photograph. In the picture, there is a young girl who appears to be 13. She had dark curly hair much like yours. In fact, she kinda looked like you. The only difference was that her eyes were a silver grey. Her silver eyes seemed to sparkle with joy, like she had just successfully done something right in the first time in clothes consists of what you thought a biker girl from _Grease_ would wear. Black fingerless gloves, a white t-shirt with a red music note on it, leather shorts,boots, and a leather jacket. She had seem to be posing for the picture as well, with a peace sign and a hand on her hip, a large smile on her face.

You would know this girl anywhere, young or not, this was your sister. You can never forget that silvery gaze. You look closer to the picture and see a small black fur ball sitting next to her right boot. Is that. . . Toma? She looks exactly like she does now which is weird since your sister is 8 years older than you. How is that possible? Toma should have either been dead or act really old and be bigger. You never really questioned the fact that she never grew but for her to look the exact same of 13 years make you kinda curious.

You leave the garage with the axe and picture in hand, still feeling quite confused. Maybe you could ask her, she alway seems to respond when you talk to her, whether it be a mew or a flick of the tail, you were able to understand what she was trying to say. Yeah, you'll ask her.

You open the door to see Tom no where in sight. Figures, she's everywhere and no where, but like Lord English, she's already here. Choosing to find the cat later and question her, you head upstairs to yell at SG for being so slow like a Grandpa with a charlie horse going up a flight of stairs.

While going up the stairs, you look over the the picture. There had seemed to be a little piece of cursive writing at the bottom. "Eyes are the window to the soul, but the soul is the window to the greater mind". Huh, what a strange quote. You've heard the first part of the quote but the second part leaves you confused. Greater mind? What could that mean? You say the quote out loud to see if it would make any sense but it didn't. A few seconds after you said the quote, however, you hear something like metal clicking together and something opening. Huh? Did SG already start the server player job without you? The noise seems to come from your sister's room. Cautiously, you make your way over there. Inside, there was a door that wasn't in there before, and it was open. Your curiosity gotten the better of you and you went in to see what was in there. There was a passageway that led towards straight. You look in and see the strange quote carved to the side of the wall. Something was in there, something important. Maybe, just maybe, if you go in there, it can help you find you sister or better yet, answers. Answers that you have been waiting for your entire life. The thought had convinced you. You move in and step into the darkness. . .

* * *

Phew, thats the end of that long mess. Now I have a request for you all. The 13th of august is my mother's birthday, and I am going to spend it in a cemetery, so I wanted some comfort. Can you guys say happy birthday to my mom in the review or PM's? It would really make me feel a whole lot better knowing that some people in the world aren't all complete assholes, since I forget sometimes. Thank you for reading. Witch of Blood, out.


	8. Act 1 part 8

Hello. I am just updating for the two kind reviewers Clueless5point0, Healer of mind and dreams, and Fine Specimen Retrieved. Thank you all for the happy birthday's, it really made me feel better. Thanks to N3kiMoth3rfuckingD3lta for the favorite and the the new picture is one I drew of Andy, so you can get a basic idea of what she looks like. I have a new picture of all the Delta kids in the makings now, so stay tuned. Now DISCLAIMER: I have not yet made a kickstarter for this, so I am not Andrew Hussie.

* * *

"The Passageway, The Portrait, and The Box"

You walk down the passageway and use your phone for light. Stone walls are the only thing you see for the first ten minutes. You soon came to a wooden door with a iron handle on it. It had an ominous feel to it. You could immediately tell that behind this door was the power you felt in your sister's room. You know that you should feel scared of that power but you're not, you're curious. What should you do?

 **ANDY: OPEN DOOR**

You slowly open the door and step inside. Once your foot passed the door, a green light flashes. You shut your eyes so that the light doesn't blind you. After a few seconds, the light dimmed and you opened your eyes. Green little balls of lights floated everywhere, lighting up the room. Fireflies. Pretty.

The room itself was also beautiful. Purple silk was hung up around the walls and shelves. The shelves and table was a beautiful spotless iro, which seems to be strange considering how old this room looked. On the shelves are bottles, tubes, and test tubes. There were some bottles of colorful liquids lined up on the top shelf. You were tempted to touch it but didn't in fear of what was inside of them. You've seen the movies, you know how this goes. The stupid kid walks into the creepy cabin or room, they touched shit that they shouldn't have and get cursed or haunted. You've seen movies like this a thousand times and so far, you're that kid. But as long as you don't be a stupid shit and touch stuff, you should be good. Gog, you don't want to die before you go God Tier, or at least enter the game! That would suck.

You begin examining the tables, there are books with strange symbols on the covers and old looking feather quills. There was a large cardboard box with the words "To Cass". No one other than your mom or sister called you "Cass". Your sister only calls you that when she wants to tease you now-a-days. Or when she wants to tell you something important. You are kinda scared to touch or even look at the box, so you examine the table a little more. There is a group of small picture frames. You couldn't help but pick one up and stare. It was a family portrait. Your family portrait. It was a picture of you at age 5, your sister at age 15 and your mother, still alive. Yes she had wrinkles but it honestly didn't matter. Her smile and her eyes had made her look young. You missed that smile.

You take the picture out of the frame and capterlouge it. You were going to keep that smile if it's the last thing you do, and it just might at this point.

 **ANDY: OPEN BOX**

Realizing that you have to open the box now that you have nothing else that you can use to stall time, you pick up the box. It was held shut by tape, and it had looked resent. If it was from your mom, then the tape would have been peeling off by now, it must have been your sister. But what could be so important that your sister would just leave a box here of all places? A place where no one but you could go to.

You grab your shurikens from a card and use one to slice open the box. You open the box and look inside. There was no note, only a pile of clothes. You take something out and hold it up. You gasp. It was the exact same shirt that you saw in that picture of your sister; the one with the music note on it. It was pure white, which isn't possible if it's how old you think it is. You went in and grabbed another piece of clothing. It was a black mini skirt, or should you say shorts. The fabric was soft and when it moved, the skirt would flow effortlessly. You reach in again and feel something leather. It's the leather boots that your sister was wearing in the photo! Strangely, they looked like your size. Getting tired of pulling things out, you grab the box and dump the rest of the contents out onto the table. The only things left was black fingerless gloves, a leather belt with pouches and holders, and a black hoodie. It looked too modern to be your sister's but you still liked it since the inside was a fluffy red were about to put them all on but then you realized .

You're still in your God Tier PJ's.

 **ANDY: FREAK OUT**

Freak out? Freak out!? You will do more than just "freak out". Oh my gog, how embarrassing. You talked to Kankri in your PJ's, with his aspect on it! Well, it's both of your aspects but still. Great, this day went from terrifying to great to awesome to cool to scary to bad to not-so-bad-but-still-not-good to worse!

You grab a;; then stuff and put down back into the box. You recapterlouge the shuriken, then picked up the box and think for a second. you decide to be lay and capterlouge the box as well. You start to run back to the wooden door. . .

* * *

Phew,now that tha'ts done, Five Nights At Freddy's 4, here I come! BTW I only have two more weeks until school starts so updates will either come really slow or really fast. Thanks for reading, Witch of Blood, out.


	9. Act 1 part 9

Hi HI! Witch of Blood here to give you a special story announcement. I fucking hate places that force you to work for long hours and give you less that minimum wage. That is the reason why I didn't review for a full week. I did write another chapter for an apology. Just need to type it. Also, if you haven't noticed,I wrote a broadway Kankri song for my ten minute break so check that time for shout outs! The only person that followed was Kara reader, LunaLovegood'sBestFriend, and RevolutionarySoul and Detective S.C. Holmes favorited . . . that's it. No other follows, reviews, or favorites. Why people, why? DISCLAIMER time! If I owned homestuck, lets just say that things would be even harder to understand. I am also not the owner of Minecraft if anyone asks. I'm not that crazy-oh wait I am. SHI-!

The resemblance, The Board, and The Disks

You run back to the door and open it, finding yourself in your room. Wait, what? Where's the passageway? And didn't you come from your sister's room? What was going on? Is there something wrong with the house? And if there was, how come you didn't notice sooner? Ugh, all these questions and, like always, you never get the answers.

You set the box down on your bed and pull up your laptop.

[prophetGenesis (PG)began pestering sadistGiorna (SG) at 09:11]

PG: what the fuck, Equius?

PG: what the actual fuck?

SG: I'm a little busy at the moment.

PG: doing what? touching the junk?

PG: I know you like Latula but damn

SG: That's not it!

SG: Just give me 30 minutes at least.

PG: Equius, what's going on?

PG: are you okay?

SG: Yeah. . . just fine.

SG: KSUEFIJSDOIFHUFAHNSFDKJHEWIURKRGTYUYR893W4Y5TOE4UH5T834UQUF

PG: Equius? SG?

SG: UGH! They're everywhere!

PG: what's everywhere? what's going on?

SG: Look, if I'm not back in 30 minutes, pester Captor. He'll have to start the game for you.

PG: DA? why?

SG: If I'm not back in 30 minutes, you two must continue the order. You must continue the cycle.

SG: It's okay, I'll just go last

PG: . . . .

SG: Promise me.

PG: . . . . .

SG: Prophet

PG: fine, I promise

SG: Thanks

SG: If I'm not back in half an hour, call him

PG: if I don't hear from you in an hour?

SG: Call the troll cops

[sadistGirona (SG) creased pestering prophetGenesis (PG) at 09:17]

PG: Oh that was just stupid

PG: shame, shame

[prophetGenesis (PG) creased pestering sadistGirona (SG) at 09:18]

You sigh and shake your head. SG must be in trouble with something. He tells you not to worry but you do. You do worry but you have faith in your friend. You're not going to pester DA though, you are going to wait out that half hour.

 **ANDY: SIGH IN EXHAUSTION**

After sighing, you look around the room. The box was still there, everything seemed to be normal but you know it's not. Nothing is ever normal for you.

You grab the box and flip it over. The clothes scattered across your bed, making a small pile. You grab a towel and go into the bathroom down the hall. Once in, you put down the towel and turn on the shower. Realizing something, you look towards the ceiling and out the door. It is possible that a troll could be watching you right now . . . . oh well, if they see you naked then it's their fault for peaking in. Hopefully, Kankri will stop the others from looking.

 **ANDY: STRIP**

You strip and get into the shower. You figured you'd take a quick one since you got a ton of things to do today.

After getting into the shower, you wrap yourself up and go back to your room. Whenever you're home alone, you either walk around in your underwear or just naked but since you have multiple trolls spying on you, you can do neither. Pity. You really like walking around in your underwear, you don't know why, you just do.

Once back in your room, you grab your underwear and throw it on the bed. You look towards the ceiling once again. Maybe you should give them a warning? Can they even hear you? You know Meulin can read lips but still. You look around your room to see if you have anything to send a message with. Then you get an idea. A great idea.

 **ANDY: CHUCKLE EVILLY**

You chuckle evilly as you put your plan into action. You adjust your towel and go to your desk. You open a bottom draw and pull out a big piece of construction paper. You grab a red sharpie and wrote "#Trigger warning: NAKED". This is hilarious. Sure, not John worthy but still pretty funny.

You go back to your bed and put on your underwear and new clothes. Nice. Soft . Comfortable. The clothes felt nice and wasn't bad looking at all. It was easy to move around in. You take the shurikens out of the card and put them into some pouch on your new belt. You take a knife from your pile of weapons and slid it into the holder. Speaking of weapons, you need to update your strife specibus now that you have your axe. You take your strife specibus card and the card that held the axe and put them close together. The picture of the axe seemed to pop off the card and float to the green specibus card. The axe clicked into place and the named changed on it. it went from just Strife Specibus to Axekind, with a Minecraft looking axe in the white part. You hold out your hand and think hard about the axe and it appears in your hand. You give it a few swings before thinking about having it gone. It disappears from your hand and appears back in the card. Well it seems like you got the hang of this.

You walk around your room and come across the full body mirror. You look at yourself and feel strange. The girl in the mirror isn't you, it's your sister,with your eyes. Her perfect hair dangles from her head, while you can feel yours clump and tangle up. Her perfect caramel skin glowed in the light while yours was dry and full of ugly freckles. Her smile was beautiful while yours was just full of teeth. She was perfect in every way while you were an incomplete copy. You put a hand on the glass and your sister did the ? What is going on? What did she want to tell you? Why doesn't she just show up and tell you!? Why...couldn't she just say it to your face?

You hear a mew and looked down to see Toma next to your sister's - you mean _your_ foot. You bend down and pick the cat up into your arms. You hold her for a few seconds until you see something drip into her fur. Huh? You raised a hand and touched your ,you were crying. That must have been why she showed up. You pull her up and hug her, her front paws over your whisper a thank you and give her a squeeze. She starts to purr and rub against your start tosmile but remember what you saw in the garage.

You pull her off of you and stare at her in the eyes. She seems to know what you're asking because she flicks her ears as if to tell you to put her down. You do so and she walks out of the room. A minute later,she comes back dragging something in her mouth. You crouch to the ground and pick it up and what you see makes you gasp. It's a ouija board! Why would she have that? How the fuck could that be in your house without you knowing?

You hear a meow distract your train of thoughts. Next to her is a piece of paper and your favorite red pen. Oh, she doesn't want you to use it, she just wants to communicate with you. You grab the pen and paper and prepare to write. She pushes the glass to a letter and move back. P. You write it down and nod to her. She moves it again.L. You write it down as well. You repeat this process for the next 15 minutes. Finally, she steps away from the board and looks at you. You stare back for a second and look down to the paper to see what she had to say to you.

P.L.A.Y.T.H.E.G.A.M.E.A.N.D.U.N.L.O.C.K.Y.O.U.R.T.R.U.E.P.O.T.E.N.T.I.A.L

T.H.E.S.E.C.R.E.T.O.F.Y.O.U.R.A.N.C.E.S.T.R.Y.W.I.L.L.S.O.O.N.C.O.M.E.T.O.L.I.G.H.T

You look up to question the cat but she was no where to be seen.

You hear a ding come from your computer. You pull it off the bed and onto your lap. The pesterchum app was blinking. You click on it.

[sadistGorina (SG) began pestering prophetGenesis (PG) at 9:43]

SG: Hey, everything is fine here

SG: You didn't talk to Captor, did you?

PG: no

SG: Cool

SG: I just put the disk in, are you ready to play?

And you know the answer. You know that this is the only option at this point. This is the only way.

You move the laptop off your lap and stand up. You go to the bed and grab the red box that you got in the mail. You take both sburb disks out and sit back down on the ground. You stare at the disks. This is it. This is how the story will come to end. The story of your life on Earth.

PG: yes

You put the disks in. . .

Ah, I love cliffhangers, don't you? Until next time my children. Witch of Blood, out


	10. Act 1 part 10

Hi everyone! You semi-beloved Witch of Blood here to give out more updates to your greedy little minds. Surprisingly, I got a review. Thanks to Akasha10199 for reviewing in only one day. Also, can anyone guess where the "Link Start" is from? DISCLAIMER: If I was Andrew Hussie, John Egbert would be a homosexual but I'm not so unfortunately he isn't.

* * *

The Loading Screen, The Voices, and The Link Start

The sburb loading screen showed up. You stare at the Skian symbol and listen to the music. In the back of your head, you hear something. Half way done loading, you hear something much more clearer. A whisper comes to you, _"Serve, serve. Your purpose is to serve the Gods. It is in your blood."_

You gasp as you grab your head and hold tightly. What? What was that? Who said that? What's going on? You shakingly turn your head towards the mirror. Oh God, it's _her_. The horrible Andy from the vision. No. No! Go away! Please! Stop! Make it sto-!

You hear a ding come from your computer.

SG: Alright, I'm in.

SG: Nice room you got here. Kinda messy though.

SG: Why is there a "Trigger Warning: Naked" sign?

SG: Oh, hey is that you?

SG: Maryam? You okay?

SG: Maryam?

SG: You're right next to your computer, come on.

SG: Are you okay?

SG: Are you having a vision?

SG: Because if you are then I don't want you to have those near me when we met up.

PG: dude, shut up

SG: Oh, you're okay

PG: of course Im okay  
PG: I wouldn't die before we even play the stupid game

SG: Of course, your soul wouldn't let your body die like that

PG: anyway, what toook you solong?

SG: Uh . . .

SG: shenanigans?

PG: . . . .

PG: fair enough

SG: Cool

PG: now drop some shit in my house and start building

SG: Okay, okay, just one thing

PG: what?

SG: Is that really what you look like?

PG: Yeah, pretty ugly, huh?

SG: Wait, what?

SG: Like hell you're ugly

SG: If you're ugly, then I must be the devil's asscrack

SG: I am saying this in the most platonic way possible

SG: You are extremely cute

SG: You got cute freckles, you're tiny enough to have someone hold you in their arms, you some chubb so that you don't look like a stick, you got nice hair, and holy shit, your eyes? I've never seen anything like them where I'm from.

PG: Stop. Stop with the compliments. Stop with the lies.

SG: They aren't lies

SG: You just can't take compliments well, can you?

PG: can we stop talking about this? we have a game to play

SG: All right but this conversation isn't over

SG: I'm going to start dropping shit

PG: like a horse

SG: STFU

A large crashing sound comes from downstairs. You look around your room to see the walls of it expanding and something dropping. The Totem Lathe. You see a large green mouse move over your head and pick up stuff off the floor and onto your bed.

SG: Damn your room is messy

SG: What are you doing just standing there?

SG: Play the game

You walk towards your bed and grab something off of your nightstand. You stare at your glasses and put them on.

PG: Link Start

* * *

Well that was kinda short. Sorry. But I'm currently writing the next chapter, so stay tuned. The disks are in and the game has finally begun, but what about DA and GA? Guess your gonna have to find out soon on TOTAL DRAMA ISL-

DA: You can't say that

Me: What? Why not?

GA: Copyright dumbass

Me: Seriously?

SG: Seriously

PG: Stay tuned until next time on Sburb Delta!

Me: It doesn't have the same ring to it! Oh well, Witch of Blood, out.


	11. Act 1 part 11

_"Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt me"_

This is such a lie, isn't it? In fact, words are the things that hurt the most. The reason why I've been gone for so long was because I had some certain ...problems a while ago and I didn't feel like typing anything. So...sorry. Now let's forget my sad and lonely life and get back to what we're really here for. This pathetic bullshit. Now time for shout outs! For favorites, Healer of Minds and Dreams, and aliceyuky. For Follows, aliceyucky. And for reviews, special shout outs for Akasha10199, Fine Specimen and a very kind Anon for reading my train wreck of a chapter last time. I was on a timeline. Sorry guys, please don't abandon this story. now DISCLAIMER: If I owned Homestuck, the cherubs would be actual dark angels with a fetish for humans/trolls.

* * *

The Server player, The Fourth Wall, and The Final Countdown

You capterlouge your laptop and charger and run to your cosplay chest. You captchalouge your Haruhi cosplay and your troll horn collection. You never know when you're going to need it.

PG: so where do I start?

SG: Try to captchalouge all the things you think you will need in the Game.

SG: Do you know how long the Game will last for us?

PG: no clue

PG: but if Kankri knows about Karkat and the humans then it should be around half of the first year

SG: And if it's that then we will probably meet up a little further into his timeline

PG: if that's the case, and if we fight the final battle with them . . .

SG: We would be playing the Game for 2.5 years or at least the end of the first year

PG: 2 years . . .

SG: Captchalouge what you think you will need for 2 years

SG: How many cards do you have?

PG: kankri gave me 16 captchalouge cards

SG: That will definitely be enough for the game

PG: what about you and latula?

PG: What did she give you?

SG: 12 captchalouge cards, a fetch modus of tree, and a strife specibus card

PG: ha, you got trees

SG: It's not as complicated as you may think

SG: But that doesn't matter right now, what matters now is getting you into the medium

SG: Who knows what will happen if we don't get you in on time

PG: hopefully, no red miles

SG: Hopefully

You hear something else drop in your house, making it shake slightly.

PG: what are you dropping in my house and where are you dropping them?

SG: I've dropped the Cruxtruder in your living room, the Alchemiter is on your front porch, and the Totem Lathe is obviously in your room

PG: how many build grist do we have?

SG: 20, just like John

SG: well, now 16 since I expanded your room

PG: try not to waste them by breaking up my house or making perfectly useless genetic objects

SG: Don't worry I'm not that stupid

PG: sure you're not

SG:Shut up and go to the cruxtruder

ANDY: LOOK OUTSIDE THE WINDOW

You put your phone in your pocket and go to the window. They sky has quickly turned into a dark gray and looked like it was about to rain. Good thing that you don't live near a forest.

You go out the door and make your way downstairs, where you see a large white machine in the middle of the room. The Cruxtruder. You walk up to it and start poking around. You then start messing with the handle wheel.

PG: Jegus, take the wheel

SG: What the fuck are you doing?

SG: Stop messing around

PG: well I can't actually go around and act like I know what I'm doing since the trolls could be watching at any time

SG: Still it should take you less time than this

PG:dude what's the rush?

SG: I don't know, that's the problem here

SG: We have no idea what could happen to you if we don't hurry this along

PG: fine fine but can we use the cruxtruder last?

SG: Why?

PG: so we can avoid the final countdown for a longer time

SG: Fine, whatever, just get back to work

PG: yes master

You run upstairs and to the Totem Lathe and look for the card slot, once you find it, you contact SG again.

PG: so i found the card slot

SG: You want the entrance card?

PG: yeah, might be good to have it on hand if something happens

SG: Okay, let me see…

SG: Oh my gog

PG: what?

SG: Oh, the irony

PG: what is it?

SG: What do you think your entrance item is?

PG: I dont know, a glass ball?

SG: No better

SG: It's a wall

PG: a wall?

SG: A glass wall

PG: whats so funny about a wall?

SG: it looks more like a window than a wall, and it has a target on the fourth glass

PG: …

PG: are you kidding?

SG: Nope

PG: I have to break the fourth wall?!

SG: Yup

PG: Fuck my life. Fuck this game.

SG: Have fun breaking the fourth wall dude

PG: shut up

The black mouse moved and dropped something in front of you It was the card. Unfortunately for you, it was exactly how SG described it. Except, the windows weren't clear, they were an old looking brown. You this game is making fun of you.

You captchalouge the card and walk out of the room. You walk down the stairs and just stare at the Cruxtruder. You take a shuriken out of your pocket and throw it at the large machine. You miss and the shuriken shoots and hits an idol girl. Now you wish that had failed to launch.

You walk up to the Cruxtruder and just stare. And you had a feeling that it was doing the exact same thing. It was just standing there. Mocking you. You knew what you had to do.

 **ANDY: KICK ITS ASS**

You get into position and give the bastard a nice high kick to the face. And by face, you mean the lid. This results in the lid popping off the Cruxtruder and a big flash of warm brown light. The brown, black, and white sprite appears in front of you. The cruxtrudite's top pops out. You hear a ding from your phone.

SG: WHAT THE FUCK?!

SG: What the fuck was that?!

SG: What happened to the plan?

PG: yeah my bad

SG: Your bad? Do you know what you've done?

PG: yeah, i know what i did. i read homestuck too, you ass

PG: cut me some slack

SG: Sorry

SG: I'm just worried about your safety

PG: yeah, i get that but you dont have to worry so much

PG: im fine

SG: Yeah, I know

SG: You must have a pretty strong kick

PG: i like to think so

 **ANDY: EXAMINE CRUXTRUDER**

You examine the white machine after captalouging the cruxtrudite. Everything appears the same, if not for the sprite that keeps following next to you. You take an even closer look. Oh gog.

PG: um, SG

SG: Yeah

PG: my timer is on

SG: You know that was going to happen

SG: What's the problem? What's your time?

PG: Um 3:14

SG: What?!

PG: 3:13

PG: 3:12

SG: Stop counting down and put in the gogdamn slot and get your ass into the medium!

PG: right

 **[S] ANDY: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN**

You run upstairs and turn into your room. You put the entrance card into the slot on the Totem Lathe and put the cruxtrudite onto the table. The machine shakes and glows. You then run to the door and open it. Oh shit, wait. That was your closet! You can't get outside like thi-!

The shock interrupts your thoughts. You are outside on the front porch, the Alcamiter sitting right there to the left. What the hell?

You step outside and close the door. It was the front door, not the door to your closet. this transportating door thing is pretty useful.

You hear a ding come from your phone.

SG: What the hell was that?

SG: Where did you go?

PG: im outside

SG: How the hell do walk in a closet and end up outside?

PG: i have no idea, im trying to figure it out

SG: Well, hurry up. You don't have much time left

PG: oh please, that door jump only took one second

PG: whats my time

SG: 2:22

PG: …

PG: Sollux would be so proud

SG: Just shut up and break the fourth wall

PG: Isn't it 'Shut up and dance with me'

SG: I'm going to block you

The Alcamiter began to glow a nice chocolate brown light. A large window appeared on the pad. Well, it was now or ever. Just as you prepared to run, you hear a ding. Ugh, what did SG want now? You look at your phone and once you see the handle, you almost dropped it.

[godlyAssasain (GA) began pestering prophetGenesis (PG) at 10:15]

GA: so

GA: were you ever going to tell me?

GA: you know

GA: about us playing Sburb?  
GA: and when were you going to tell me instead of sending DA to tell me?  
You drop the phone. It was almost as if your body had a mind of it's own. It moved to take a step back and ran forward. Right towards the fourth wall. Your mind seemed to take control at the last minute and you throw your arms in front of your face and jump through the window.

You just broke the fourth wall.

* * *

So yeah. That's about it. However, since school started, I won't have much time to write. I write on a notebook but I don't have time to type, so please expect at least once or twice a week update. I am already started Act 2, i just have to type it.

I also have some cool reconidations for fanfics! If you want to see some Karkat and Ancestors, go check out _Cursed Red A Karkat and Signless AU by FracturedTwilight._ Or if you're into humanstuck, check out _Don't you dare forget the sun Karkat by roseofenvy._ They are both super awesome!

So now I have to go watch a Lunar Eclipse! SO Witch of BLood, out!


	12. Act 1 part 12

Yay! I'm back from another horrible day of school! Do any of you know how many freshmans I turned into homestuck lovers? I am so proud of myself. So shout out time! A shout out for AlexFalk for the favorite and follow. Also, to PyrusBlade for the 8 freaking reviews. I mean, what the hell? I sure don't deserve this but thanks. Now for the DISCLAIMER: yes I am the creator of Homestuck, just like how I am the creator of Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Divergent. That's right. I am God. Also, the dialogue was from the movie Superstar but I heard it from a video by a great artist called LexiD. Check her out.

* * *

The Who, The What, The Where, and The Why

 _*TAP TAP* Hello? Is this thing on?_

Wha…?

 _Oh good, it's on._

 _Aww look at you. My pretty little girl. Sittin' there with your face all painted up in your little halter top. You're nothing but a little slut._

What are you…?

 _Don't call me that. I am a puerto rican lady, Senor_

What's going on?

 _We all know you're a slut. Civil' am door set! We know you're a little slut!_

Where am I? What are you talking about?

 _*BANG BANG* No I'm not! I'm not a slut! I'm not a slut! I'm not a slut! I'm not a slut! I'm not a slut! I'm. No. Slut! *Crash* Oh shit the mic!_

Um, are you okay?

 _Yes and so is the mic._

Who are you? Where are we?

 _I am the breaker of the Fourth Wall!_

Oh my gog, are you Andrew Hussie?

 _Pfft, no way. Just one of his disciples._

Disciples?

 _Yeah, every God has disciples, and I am one one them. i advanced in on my studies and Hussie gave me a promotion; my own universe where I take his place. I'm so excited!_

So you're our Lord and Daddy of this universe?

 _Kinda but I'm female so… oh! Goddess and Mama instead. Yeah, I like that. I'm the mama goddess._

So, mama goddess, why are you talking to me now? Where are we?

 _Where do you think we are, my darling?_

...We're inside my mind, aren't we?

 _Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner._

 _And to answer your second question, I am going to help you._

Help me? With what? And why?

 _Why do you ask so many stupid questions?_

Oh sorry…

 _Hey, I was just joking. I am going to help you with your powers because you have quite a lot shit heading your way and you need to be prepared for it._

 _Yeah, your psychic ones. You are going to find trouble and a lot of pain with your God Tier powers but you're going to do find. Just don't expect the outcome you originally thought._

Awesome. Finally, someone that can help me.

 _Well, not help per-say. More like training._

Training? What kind of training? Why do I need training?

 _Girl, at this point, you can't control your visions. You can't choose what you see. You can't even see into the past yet. Girly, you need some serious help._

Wait, I can do all of that?

 _Yeah and more. Add that in with your God Tier powers, you'll be badass as hell._

Alright. I'll do the training.

 _Good, training begins now._

Wait!

 _Ugh, you ruined my dramatic moment! What?_

What's your name?

 _Heh, you probably already know._

What?

 _My name is Ally. Ally Simmon._

Before you can respond, a series of visions past through your eyes. Small bubbles filled with different events of the future, present, and past. You're standing on nothing but a black road. You put out your right hand and an image slowed down enough for you to see and hear it. The image was of when you were seven and your mother was still alive. You two were playing in the inflatable pool and your sister came down from the back porch. "I can't believe you two started without me", she said with a smile, putting her towel down on a chair. Your mother turned around and smiled. You felt a pain in your heart as you see her had almost forgoten it.

"Well, you usually don't join us for this kind of thing." Her voice. Like an angel softly speaking into a microphone. A old angel that has seen and heard to much in their life to now have a voice full of wisdom.

God, you missed that voice.

You drop your hand and lift up your left. Another image slowed down, this one you could have gone on without seeing. It was you again, when you were 5 years old, with your sister holding your trembling body. You were having your very first anxiety attack.

You hear a very loud bang come from the room next door."You can't do this! She is my child!" It was your father. God, it's been so long since you heard that voice you tried to forget, but it always comes back, every time worst than the last.

"She's my child too!" Your mother screams back, "They're both my children and I have custody of them! If I don't want her to see your face then that is how it is going to be!" You were crying . It was this reason why you hate loud noises and screaming people. It always brought up this memory. Your sister was shooshing you and petting you, trying to calm you down, Where was Toma?

You hear a hiss and a growl come from the other room. Oh right, she was with your mom, trying to get your father to leave. You never understood why your mom, sister, and Toma never wanted you to be alone with your dad. You wish you knew back then. Maybe then your mother would still be alive…

"She's my daughter! She has my blood! I can do whatever the fuck I want with her!" Stop. Please stop screaming. Please.

"No! I won't let you hurt another one of my children!" Your eyes widen and you drop your hand, letting the bubble zoom past you. God, out of all things you should be seeing, this was not one of them.

You let your breath calm itself before you try again. You concentrate your thoughts on your neighborhood. A small black bubble appears in front of your face. You reach out your hand and poke it. This bubble flashes some static before showing your neighborhood. Your house was no longer there. In it's place was a burnt house. You zoom in and see a sign.

 **Danger! Keep away! Freak lightning attack. Residents of this household are nowhere to be found. If you have any information, please call this number:**

Huh, so that's what happened. A lightning strike. At least it wasn't the miles.

You let go of the bubble and watch it zoom over your head. Goodbye America. You'll kind of miss it.

You think of a new thing to look at. You wonder what SG is doing right now. You should check. You think of SG and imagine him in his room. Sure enough, a bubble appeared. It went to static and the image cleared. The he was panicing in his room.

"Oh fuck. Oh shit. This is not good. I mean, she's in the medium, so that's good, but she's fucking unconscious! Why did you have to pass out or have a vision or whatever, PG?! We don't ever know what kind of session we have! Monster could attack you! And I have no idea where in the world you are because I'm in Goddamn South fucking America!"

The guy is pretty cool and all but he seriously needs to chill.

You let go of the bubble and check out DA. The bubble appeared and the static showed and- ahh, there he is. He seemed to be glaring at his computer. He grabbed his dark hair and grumbled, "Fucking Porrim" before getting up and going to his desk, a stack of captchlouge cards were laying there. As soon as he touched them, they glowed and floated around him. He muttered a curse in a language that sounded like Italian. "What, only 4? If I'm the last player then shouldn't I have gotten more than just 4?" You dropped your hand and pulled up another bubble.

A young girl stands alone in her bedroom. She is standing in front of her desk, angrily typing on her computer. " Bloody hell, SG" she growled, glaring at her computer. "What the hell are you talking about?" he pulled her face closer to the screen and widen her eyes, as if she could not believe what she just read. She gasped, "No. Oh, no no no no no! PG collapsed" She pulled back from the computer, as if being near her would set it on fire. She looked at the computer screen in horror.

"I- I made PG collapse."

You let go of thee bubble. You are hurting your friends. They are hurting, pained, confused, and most of all, scared. They are scared without you there with them. You have to help them. You have to go back. But most of all….

You have to talk to your sister. You have to talk to Alexandra Simmon.

 **END OF ACT 1**

* * *

And that's all for today folks! Sorry that this took so long but school's a bitch so whatever. Also, and funny story, I found out one of my teachers is a homestuck fan so I stupidly gave him the name of this fanfiction and my username so that he could find me. So yeah, my teacher is reading this with you guys. Yeah. So, i have no social life and i already have 4 chapters for act 2 done. ow, I just need to type them. Also, Ihave a gift for you guys. An intermission! Yep, next chapter will be an intermission so have fun waiting for that! Mwahahaha! Witch of Blood, out.


	13. INTERMISSI9N 1

Hello all, I am back for you. Sorry for being gone for a month. Again. So, a review from Pryusblade. Yes, you did review 8 times, trust me I counted. Also a review from Healer of Mand and Dreams. I am so glad that this made you feel better! I know that being sick sucks, trust me. Also, remember, expect the unexpected. While I love you interpreting things, not everything is what it seems. Also, one more thing. Dude, remember, both Andy and SG are actual people. You ship them, you ship us and that is just kinda weird. I told him about the shipping and he started reading it! But once he found your comment he closed the tap and we spent the rest of lunch talking about ships. It was pretty weird. And a favorite and follow from Erin Carde. Another thing, at the end of this, I will reveal the planet names for our young heroes but you guys have to guess. I will not make this easy for you all. BTW I was Kanaya for Halloween. :0) .So, Disclaimer, if i owned homestuck, you would see much more of the dancestors but I don't, Hussie does.

* * *

 **ACT 1 INTERMISSION 1**

READER: BE KANKRI

You are now KANKRI VANTAS and you seriously messed up. Of course it was you that had to be the first one to mess up.

You are currently sitting in your favorite sweater pile in your hive while clenching onto your mom- no friend, PORRIM MARYAM. She seemed to be very considerate today since she had allowed you to stay at your own hive while you sulked, waiting for her to come. You then explain to her what had happened and proceed to find comfort in her hugs, with her consent of course.

" Kanny," she says. "I understand yo+u wanted to+ get any early start, but yo+u at least co+uld have to+ld me so+ yo+u wo+uldn't have made this mistake. In any case, it's no+t yo+ur fault. Yo+u co+uldn't have kno+wn the specific time. You were clo+se anyway. And besides, anyo+ne co+uld have made this mistake"

She holds you tightly in her lap. She always acted what you assume a human mother would do to her child, and in this case, you.

KANKRI: SIGH IN DEFEAT

You do so and look down guiltily. You might have ruined this entire 'trolling' thing with just a few simple words

KANKRI: SPEAK

"I d9n't kn9w, P9rrim." You say, "Maybe I'm just n9t cut 9ut f9r this wh9le 'tr9lling' thing. I d9n't even like t9 use the term"

She pulls you back and rub her hands on your shoulders. She is really the only one you let touch you like this, only because of your history. Though you would not admit it, you like having her to rely on. She faces you head on, staring up at you with her dead white eyes into your own.

"o+h, co+me o+n kanny. There is no+ o+ne better a guidance than yo+u. Yo+u can do+ this. All o+f us agreed to+ it, so+ you+ can't back o+ut now. It wo+uld be triggering to+ the o+thers."

You know she is right. Whether you like it or not, she is right. You cannot do that to them. You had agreed to take the Andy girl when no one else would. For what reason, you had a guess to it. It is because she was a blood player, like you, and the others might have figured her personality to be much like yours. You would not put that assumption past them. Still, it is wrong for them to judge her that way just because you two share aspects. It is not like your descendent Karkat is very much like you, heck, he is pretty much your complete opposite. You would never say that to his face though. It might trigger him. Although you two do share some mental similarities.

You hear a knock on your hive door and it opening. Coming inside was your friend CRONUS AMPORA. While he is _your_ good friend, Porrim does not really like him. Once she sees him, she growls and glares. "What," she says, anger clear in her voice. "are yo+u doing here, Ampo+ra?"

You give her a small pap to the face as a way to calm her down although it was a platonic pap, not a pale kind of pap in any raises his arms up and took a slow step forward. You moved from Porrim's lap to sit next to her, much to her distain.

"Chill, Porrim babe. I was just wvorried about cheif here. He looked kinda dowvn and i just wvanna cheer him up, ya know?"

You were a little shocked to hear him say that ,though, after all the two of you have been together, you can't say that you are completely were actually a little happy that he had come at all.

Porrim, however, disagrees.

"O+h, no+." she says. "Yo+u will go+ no+ where near him. Who+ kno+ws what yo+u have in mind to+ 'cheer him up'?"

Cronus groans with frustration, running a hand through his greased hair. He calmly walks to the pile and squats so that he could look at both of you in the face. He kind of had a pout on his face but it was masked by something else. "Porrim babe, I knowv ya wvorry for 'im but I'm not gonna hurt 'im and I got no intention to. Hey, Chief, wvhat do ya think?" He smiled at you and held out his hand. "Do ya trust me?"

Normally, that wouldn't work on you. Normally, you would not try to have any kind of physical contact from most trolls. Normally, you wouldn't have tried to trigger Porrim unless she was being triggering herself. These are all the things you would normally do. But this is Cronus Ampora. He is a true friend to you and you him. After all you two been through on Beforus and in the Game, you trust him with your life.

You slowly raise your hand and grab his. His smile turns into a toothy grin and he stands up, dragging him with you. You glance at Porrim to make sure that she is not too triggered but she just has a smile on her face. The one she gets when she knows something you don't. You can't tell whether to be glad she is not mad or scared for her smile.

She stands up and walks up to you. She bends down and places a kiss onto your forehead. You blush bright red.

KANKRI: BE TRIGGERED

Before you could lectu- you mean tell her how triggered you are, she walks out of your hive. with our face red, you run to the open door and scream out, "That was extremely triggering!"

You can hear Cronus chuckling behind you. You turn around to glare at him only to see another large grin on his face. You shove half of your face in you sweater collar. You could only hope that it would hide the massive blush on your face. Not only did Porrim trigger you, but you also made a fool of yourself in front of him. What else was new? "I th9ught y9u were supp9se to cheer me up, n9t laugh at me."

He grin diminishes a little and a look of concern comes onto his face. "Oh, hey, sorry chief. I didn't mean- uh I mean it wvasn't your fault, anybody could havwe made that mistake. Heck, if I wvas 'er patron troll, I wvould havwe been all around 'er timeline. No date picked or anyfin, oh shi- uh crud. I meant any _thing."_

"Y9u were supp9sed t9 6e her patron in the first place th9ugh."

This, however, was true. Cronus was the one that was meant to be her patron. When you all were deciding who was trolling who, you did not want to participate because you thought trolling humans would be triggering but you were dragged to the meeting anyway, against your will, you might add. Arenea seemed all for talking to the humans, wanting to learn more of this history, and Porrim said she wouldn't mind trolling a good looking human, her words, not yours. Latula also agreed, saying that it would be 'R4D1C4L TO TH3 M4X!' Cronus was the very first to want to troll the humans, not because of the trolling but to see what human culture was truly like. Then we went to the computers and actually looked at the kids we were trolling. We looked at only the parts closer to when the screen of their timeline fades to black. We were trying to see their god tier but there seemed to be a malfunction in the system because whenever we tried to see something, no matter what we did, the image was fuzzy. We could not get a clear look at their god tier classes but we got a small peek at their aspects. The girl, Andy, was Blood. The glasses boy was Void. The redish haired girl was Blaze. And the dark, dead like boy was Death. The last two gave us some suspicion because those two aspects have not been seen in millennia. However, an interesting group. They had looked strong next to each other. Powerfull. So full of life. While they were young, they had looked as if they were ready for battle.

The others were deciding who got whom and you just sat off into the side lines. You would not intervene until something triggering was said. Arenea said that she wanted the black-red haired girl. Apparently, she felt as if they had a connection. Porrim said that if she couldn't have that girl, then she would take the dark pony tail boy. Latula said that she wanted the glasses boy, saying something about him needing more fun in his life. This left Cronus was the Andy girl. He said that he didn't mind, as long as he got to see the Earth. Then they started voicing their doubts about him. How he wouldn't do much for her, only flirt. So he asked who else would want to do it. It was obvious that no one wanted her, and they wouldn't let Cronus do it, so there was only one option left.

"I'll 6e her patr9n."

No one had expected you to say that, even you yourself had not intended to say that at all. But you know who it feels to not be wanted around. You were going to make sure that that will not happen to her. Even after this mistake, you are going to look after her and be the best patron you could ever be. You are going to make sure that she is safe and happy.

Even if it is the last thing you'll do.

KANKRI: BE ANDY

* * *

Wow that was long and tiring. So sorry for the long wait but school, like always, is a butt. So this ending is going to be pretty long but it just might be worth it.

Okay, so, as promised, here are the names for the kid's planets. LODAM, LOSAC, LOFAP, and LOGAG. And yes, I intended for them to sound that way. No, I will not tell you what they mean or which planet goes to who, you are just going to have to figure out. I can be evil like Hussie too, you know.

Also, uh, I wanted to know if you guys would want any visuals. See, I get bored in my classes a lot and to stop me from sleeping in them I draw. And recently, I've been drawing out the story. I don't know why. It's just, they are on my mind like 'what am I going to make this person do? how will they react to this?' and so on and so forth. SO, yeah, if you guys wanna see my shitty drawings them tell me in the reviews and I'll do something. I made a tumblr by accident, don't ask me how that happened, I don't know how, but I did. It is .com. If you guys want, I can post them up there or make a deviantart and post it there or something. Yeah, that's it for that.

Also, with all this free time and absolutely no social life, I am like, almost halfway through act 2. Yikes. So, until i catch up with my notebook writing, I'll give you guys previews of each upcoming chapter. As an apology for being gone so long.

So here is a preview of intermission part two:

* * *

 _You are her, but you are not the one the reader wants. You are Andy from further into the timeline. You are no longer that sweet idiotic girl. You have a different purpose. And if what your denezin said was correct, then this is the only way to win the game._

 _Before you could move, you feel a large pain come into your head. No..not them again._

 _ **Give in, young Silvia. Come back to your family. Become a servant of the gods.**_

* * *

Can I be creepy or what? So this is the beginning for the next part of the intermission, which is the last part of the first act intermissions. In act 2, you guys with meet a certain asshole glasses nerd and a sassy british girl, who happens to be a real bitch at times. These two are, unfortunately, my friends in real life. When you meet them, you can all pity me for the horrible assholes I call friend that sucked themselves into my life.

Anyway, Witch of Blood, out.


	14. INTERMIION 2

Sup, so this the next intermission. This wasn't actually plan so I didn't write it down in my notebook. This is all free style! Also, a review from Pyrusblade. The hell dude, why are you always on when I update? like, two minutes after I posted, you reviewed so like, what the hell? I don't desreve it or you but you got me so now you're stuck with me.

Okay, so here you don't have to read becaiuse it is not important to you guys but if yout to read about my life thaan okay. Today was my talent show and I sung Overfly from sword art online and4 beyonce by todrick hall. I was so weird doing it. But somehow we got first place. And now we have to do it again. For the entire school assembly. just fuck my life right now. Seriously, can one of you just come out of the computer and just stab me right now? Thanks.

So DISCLAIMER: If I owned homestuck, Broadway Trolls would have been cannon. Just saying.

* * *

 **Intermi$$ion 2**

READER: BE ANDY

You are now Andy. You are her, but you are not the one the reader wants. You are Andy from further into the timeline. You are no longer that sweet idiotic girl. You are no longer the Alpha Andy. You have a different purpose. And if what your denezin said as correct, then this is the only way to win the game.

You look at your hands. Three small glowing balls were there in your palm. A bright silver one, and glowing gray one, and shining aqua blue one. These were no ordinary balls. These are souls. Souls that you have taken. These are the souls of your friends. It is not that you took them by force. No. You could never do that. No matter what timeline. They offered up their souls to you. Because they knew of what you were about to do. They wanted to go with you. They did not want to die on the game's terms. This was the only way.

You feel something wet trail down your cheek. You wipe away the tear. No. This is not the last time you see them. This is not goodbye.

You look over at your motorcycle, the engine roaring, perfectly ready to take you back into time. Before you you could move, you feel a large pain come into your head. No...not them.

Your vision clouded and all you could hear was their voice. Calling you. Begging you to come back. Telling you to return to their side. _Ordering_ you to become just like what the rest of your family became. So many voices scream into your head. You can then hear them whisper into your ear in unision.

 _ **Give in, young Silvia. Come back to the rest of your family. Become a servant of the gods.**_

You hear something behind you move. No. Are they here? Are they here for you?

 _Be gone, gods. The young witch's purpose is greater than the one you want to assign her to._

You look behind you to see a small black cat walking up to you. When did she get there? He was always running off and coming back when you needed him so you suppose him coming to save you from the gods should not be so unusual. She jumps up and lands perfectly on your shoulder. A witch's familiar is never too far away after all.

 _Lady Cassandra,_ she looks towards you. _Are you ready to go into the past? I know this might be hard for you, but trust me, it is for the best to win this horrid game once and for all._

"I know." You say as you pet her head, making your way to the motorcycle. "But this is kinda nerve racking if you think about it. Can I really do it? Can I really help her?" You sit on the motorcycle and captchalouge the souls.

 _Of course you can._ She jumps from your shoulder and on to the ground. _After all,_ her tail whip mischievously behind her. _she is you._

You smile at her. True, it should be easy, but going back and turning yourself into a sprite? Sure, it might have been easy for Toma because she is a witch's familiar and she can change forms but you are- no _were_ just an ordinary girl. Now you are an ordinary girl with magic. Well, not so ordinary anymore you suppose.

 _Do you remember the things you have to do before going back to her?_

"Of course I do. Jeez Toma, I'm not that forgetful." You laugh a little as you grabbed a handle bar and pull, causing a roar of life to come from the back. Oh man does that sound sound like music to you ears.

 _Then you should start the transformation before leaving this timeline._

You nod and uncatchalouge your troll horns. You find the nubby vantas horns and put them on. The you look at the assortment of pouches around your waist. You pull out the cherry red vile and opened the croak. You lean your head back and take a sip. Ugh, man do you have the taste of blood, especially ones not your own but because you aren't God Tier yet, some powers are restricted.

You can feel your body start to change. You can see your skin turn gray and the nails turn yellow and into claws. You can feel the fake horns on your head grow into your scalp, no longer fake as much. You can feel your teeth sharpen but not as much as other trolls, more duller. You can feel your ears pull and point, moving themselves to be shown outside of your hair.

You look at your reflection on a silver part of your motorcycle. Yellow glowing eyes stare back up at you. You are now a trol. A troll who has some things to give out.

You are now Sandra Silvia-Vantas and you have no time for $hinanigan$. $eriously people keep your weird thought$ to your$elve$.

 _Are you alright to go, Lady Cassandra?_

You smile down at her. "Ye$, I'm good to go, and could you plea$e not call me Ca$$andra. Like I've told you thou$and of time$ before? For now, ju$t call me $andra when I'm a troll, okay?"

 _Alright Sandra, then you best get to it._

You no and put your hood up. You throw your leg over the other side of the motorcycle and start the ignition. Your motorcycle roars at you are thrown ride for a few minutes before pressing a small red button on your left handle. A large red portal come in front of you and disappears as you zoom through it. You drive in time for a few seconds before screeching to a halt. You are now somewhere else. You are now in the veil.

Twelve trolls stare at you, all wondering where you can from. Luckily for you, your hood managed to stay on during the ride so they couldn't tell who you are, not like they'd know anyway. You throw your leg over the side and lean down, looking like you are tying your shoe when in reality, you are turning on the flash modification.

A certain nubby horned troll seemed to come out of the surprise first. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YO-"

Before he could finish his question you zoom past him and run all along the walls, the only thing the trolls were able to see were flashes of red, purple and black.

You hear someone scream, "wwhat the fuck?" Oh Eridan, you are now my first victim.

You zoom past a few trolls, some of them trying to catch you, and move towards him. He seemed to notice that you were coming for him and froze with fear. You slowed down only to uncatchalouge a violet box and shove it into his arms.

"H-EY! Get away foam him!" Ah, another victim.

You move away from Eridan to make your way towards Feferi. A certain Yellow blooded troll tried to move in your way but you just slid under his legs and got up quick enough to give Feferi a fuchsia box and start to run again.

You see two trolls standing next to each other. One tall and trying to move in front of the shorter one and the other having claws out,ready for an attack. Good, kill two birds in one stone. You rush in front of them and Nepeta tried to slash at you while Equius punched. You dodged the attacks and push a blue and olive green box into their hands. You turn to see a troll just standing there, trying to get a good look of all the colors you keep flashing around while you move. Well, he's an easy one. You move over to him, gently give him the dark purple box and past his head.

A certain mutant apparently got fed up with you and touching Gamzee seemed to be the last straw. He tried attacking you with his sickle but you easily dodged and push a gray box into his hands. You can hear him yell as you run away from him.

You see a elegant troll standing with her chainsaw, looking around for you. Oh gosh, how could you forget your own sign? You move over to her and hand her a Jade box. "Oh, Um, Thank You I Suppose." Oh Kanaya, always so polite.

You turn as you hear something move past you. You take off and notice a blind troll pick up her cane. "D4MN! 1 4LMOST GOT H3R YOU GUYS! DON'T WORRY, 1 C4N SM3LL H3R!"

Damn, looks like you forgot something. You pull out a smoke bomb from your pocket and throw it towards the ground. Gray smoke floats around the room and you can hear everyone hacking and coughing, but mostly Terezi. You place a teal box next to her, just so she could smell it and not trip over it.

You see something glow orange and you turn to see a flying spider bitch. Vriska smirks as she looks down at you running around. "I'm soooooooo sorry 8ut your game just ended 8ecause of my vision 8-fold. Ha!"

Man, she pisses you off. You take some dirt from your pocket and shove it into her face. Luckily, or unluckily you might say, she wasn't wearing her glasses so all the dirt got into her eyes. She screams as she goes down to the ground, her hands over her eyes. You throw her cerulean box at her and watch her fall down. Okay, maybe you were a bit too harsh.

You look around and see a troll sitting in a wheelchair, looking around to see the thing that might attack him like it did for his friends. You go up to him and place a brown box in his lap. Tavros squeaks and covers his face with his arms. He looks down to see the box and looks at it curiously. You pet his head and run off to another victim. You see a red light move and look for it's source. It seems like Aradiabot is looking for you. You move behind her and drop her box between her horns. You fear that if you got any closer, she might catch you.

You turn around to look for your last victim and find yourself hitting an invisible wall, causing your hood to fall. A hand grabs your arm and all the smoke clears. Each troll but the one holding you is holding the boxes that you given them. You look up. Oh no, _him._

"fiinally caught you. now tell u2 what you are doiing her- 2andra?"

Your eyes widen. He knows you. He fucking knows you but...you've never actually met him before.

As you feel him loosen his grip, you take the opportunity. You yank your arm away and push his yellow box into his arms instead. Then you rush to your motorcycle, get on it and zoom the hell out of there.

Well that could have gone alot better.

You change positions and increase your speed. Finally, you come out of the portal to see yourself standing next to the sprite of Toma, looking at you shocked.

You hold out your hand. "Hi."

* * *

Now, as much as I love all of you, this is food time for me so I'm done for the night. But before I give you there preview, I just want to say this: Long Live Paris. I may not be there but i am hoping for you guys. Now here is the next preview for the next chapter, Act 2 part 1:

 _You type in your . The screen glows before showing a picture of a pink haired maid. {Welcome back, Master}. You really hate your cousin sometimes._

 _SG: You know, for a Gemini, you sure do remind me of Aradia._

 _SG: We are going to need each other's trust though, for the game._

 _DA: Well then you better gain that trust_

* * *

Oh god! Emotions and feelings! Not really, until next time. Witch of Blood out.


	15. ACT 2 part 1

Hey howdy hey!Welcome back to your death. So, here are the people that reviewed. Pyrusblade and Healer of Mind and Dreams. You two are so nice to me, you have no idea. So, as for the last intermission, YOU GUYS ARE JUST GOING TO WAIT FOR THE END OF ACT 2 OR MAYBE EVEN ACT 3! MWAHAHAHA! I am so evil..Now DISCAIMER: I am actually not a God, so I am not Andrew Hussie.

* * *

The Nerd, The Station, and Absolutely No Trust

 **ANDY: BE SOMEONE ELSE**

 _I don't know, I kinda like being me. I know who I'm going to be next but I kinda want to stay like this. I mean, no offense or anything but I kinda like my boobs._

 **ANDY: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BE SOMEONE ELSE**

 _Wow, rude. That is no way to get something you want. You have to say 'please' first. What, were you raised in a barn?_

 **IF YOU DON'T BE SOMEONE ELSE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS...**

 _Fine, fine. Bitch._

 **WHY YOU LITTLE...!**

You are just going to step in and aupsitize between your friend and the reader subconsciously. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is the anniversary of your favorite comic, Homestuck's, birth. What is the name of this young nerd?

 **Incumbent Dick**

Try again Dumbass

 **Kade Thenor**

Right. As said before, your name is Kade. and you have a variety of interests. This includes anime, technology, video games, the internet in general, reading, reading A LOT, not going outside, and many other things to occupy time. Your chums on pesterchum say that you're not that fun but you have to disagree. Well, mostly. Your chumhandleis sadistGiorna and you like to type with proper grammar. Well, if you can help it. Right now, you are in front, trying to pick out what to wear today. God, 413. This is an extremely important day and you cannot mess this up. Hell, you are even introducing yourself while your friend might be in terrible danger while she's passed out on her porch floor. What will you do?

 **KADE: SCREAM LIKE A BANSHEE AND TWERK LIKE MILEY CYRUS**

No. GOd no! Why would you even think that? Well, You might twerk. If you were getting payed but scream like a banshee? No! Your cousin will hear you and you will never live it down.

 **KADE: HEAD TO YOUR 'STATION'**

Yes, that's better.

You head to your computer desk, or what you like to call 'The Station'. This station consist of multiple electronics and gadgets. Now, you are no builder, that's Dirk or Equius, but you are a programmer. And a pretty good one too. All those nights alone in your room with your laptop did you good. It was not sad, dear cousin. It was genius. Besides, it's good to have more than one electronic one you at all times. Homestuck taught you that one.

You turn on the main computer, which turns on the multiple other computers and gadgets. Glowing blue, in white bold text, it says {Password Please} and you type it in. letmethefuckin. The screen flashes again. A pink haired anime maid popped up on the screen. {Welcome Back Master}. You seriously hate your cousin sometimes.

You hear a ding come from the main computer. Someone was pestering you.

[demonicAngel (DA) began pestering sadistGiorna (SG) at 7:47]

DA: Hey

DA: I have something important to tell you

SG: What is it?

DA: Wow, I didn't expected you to respond

DA: Why is everyone up so early today?

SG: It's 413 man.

DA: Right, of course

SG: Dude, you're never excited about anything, are you?

DA: Sometimes

SG: Sure you are.

SG: For a gemini, you sure do remind me of Aradia.

DA: ha ha

DA: l00k at the w0rds c0ming fr0m my human m0uth

SG: Oh shut up.

SG: What did you have to tell me that was so important?

DA: Get ready for a battle because we are playing Sburb today

SG: Did PG set you up for this? DA: Do you really think she would say we're playing as a joke? Do you really think she would do something like that?

SG: Was it a vision?

DA: Something like that

DA: oh and some trolling

SG: Trolling?

DA: She said that Kankri trolled her yesterday

SG: Kankri? As in Kankri Vantas?

DA: Who else has the name Kankri that you know?

SG: I'm sorry but this is kinda hard to comprehend.

DA: Oh no, take your time. It's not like we some deadly time limit or anything

SG: Shut up!

SG: God, you're so annoying sometimes.

DA: Don't lie, all the time

SG: Most of the time.

DA: Alright, most of the time

SG: So...give me the details.

DA: What?

SG: Tell me more of what she said.

DA: The game we're playing is called Sburb Delta

SG: So what's our session?

DA: She didn't say

SG: You didn't ask? The type of session you have can have an affect on the outcome of the game! You should know this.

DA: I may be a homestuck but I'm not that into it as you and PG are. I don't remember single thing that Hussie ever wrote

SG: That's why there are recaps.

DA: You actually read those?

SG: Yes! You're suppose to. And not skip intermissions.

DA: I didn't skip made sure of that. And I skimmed the recaps

SG: Well it would have been better if you actually attention since we're 'playing the game'.

DA: You don't believe me do you?

SG: It's kinda hard to believe.

SG: I'll ask PG about it latter.

DA: It's not hard to believe considering what Hussie do

DA: You just don't trust me

SG: Dude, It's not that I don't trust you

DA: No no,It's alright I get it. I don't mind if you don't trust me. Trust is a strong word after all

SG: ….Do you trust me?

DA: Sometime, depends on the situation

SG: We're going to need each other's trust throughout the game.

DA: Well the you better gain that trust

[demonicAngel (DA) creased pestering sadistGiorna (SG) at ]

Well, that could have turned out better.

* * *

And that's the end of the first part of act 2! Yay! I just want to mention that for Kade's interests, HE wrote all of that down in my notebook. Those were all his words and I did not change them or anything, it was all him.

So, we got to see DA and Kade talking. Aren't they the best of friend? I know right. There is gonna be a lot of character development with the two of them. It will be out standing, don't you think?

Okay, I know none of you want to hear me blabber, so here it the preview for the next chapter:

* * *

 _While you cannot actually pester troll Kanaya, You will, however, pester PG, who is a virgo._

 _GC: TH3 B1CK3R CH1CK! H3MO-3Y3S! BLOODY 4N- OH W41T SH3 DO3SN'T W4NT M3 TO S4Y H3R N4ME. FORG3T WH4T 1 JUST S41D!_

 _GC: SO 1MMA G1V3 YOU SOM3 COOL JUNK TO M4K3 YOU 3V3N MOR3 B4D4SS!_

 _You can't tell whether to be excited or absolutely terrified._

* * *

Isn't it going to be cool to see Latula? Isn't that just R4D!

Well, the next chapter is going to be kinda short so sorry in advance.

Also, my sister's birthday is up, making her a Serket *sigh*, so can you guys pleases say happy birthday in the reviews? Please and thank you.

Witch of Blood, out.


	16. act 2 part 2

Yo! What's up everybody? What? You all wonder why I am starting to update so fast? Well, I'll tell you. The reason for that is because I felt really really guilty for doing what I did. You know, disappearing for a whole month. Uh...sorry about that. Anyway, I'll try to update as much as I can, but you know, school and shit. Now, I want to apologize before hand. The reason for the apology is because I am not the best Latula. Or the best dancestor really. You guys are going to see a lot of them in this story but that fact is, they are hard to write. They each have a different personality and some are opposite of mine, so they are kinda hard to write. I have to go on MSPARP just to figure out what a certain character would say or do. Just to write this one chapter, I spent about 4 hours roleplaying as Latula. She is like, the parallel opposite of me, so it was really hard to do. Anyway, I'll stop ramble. Thanks to Pyrusblade for the happy birthday review to my sister. Thanks for the favorite from lucaskid1000. Now, DISCLAIMER: Homestuck would probably be on a five year hiatus if I owned it. Hussie, however, would got for six months or less.

* * *

Maryams, Sburb Delta, and a Rad Girl

KADE: FEEL TERRIBLE

That doesn't have to be said because you already feel horrible. Sure, you two have never been the best of friends but him saying that he didn't trust you and you not trusting him at all kind of hurt. If you feel this bad, you wonder how DA must feel. Sure he acts like an emotionless bastard but he's still your friend. Or at least, you think of him as one. You should probably talk to him later. Right now you have more important thing to do.

KADE: PESTER KANAYA

While you cannot actually pester a real troll Kanaya, you will, however, pester your friend PG, who is a virgo. You two, as homestuck fans, like to call each other by troll names that match your sign. PG is a virgo while you yourself is a sagitarius, so you call each other Kanaya and Equius. You don't actually know her real name, nor does she knows yours, so these nicknames are pretty good.

You search for her name and click on it, quickly sending her a message.

sadistGiorna (SG) began pestering prophetGenisis (PG) at 10:02

SG: Hey stupid, are we really playing sburb?

PG: yes, dumbass, we are

PG: did DA talk to you?

SG: Yeah he did, but I wanted to hear it from you to actually believe it

SG: I mean, wow

SG: We're playing sburb

PG: it's not all fun and games dude

PG: it's life and death stuff here, be mature

PG: hell, you're the mature one in this group

SG: Whatever

SG: Did Kankri really talk to you?

PG: yeah, he's talking to me right now actually

SG: Oh

SG: Was I interrupting something?

PG: no

PG: actually, he said that the game would officially start right when you contacted me

SG:Oh

SG: So I guess I'm server player?

PG: most likely

PG: did any trolls or HS characters talk to yet?

PG: I dont care how much you fangirl on the inside, you must pretend that you have no idea who they are or what sburb is

SG: I'm not gonna fangirl, actually, I'm surprised that you haven't

SG: What did you get a vision or something?

PG: kinda but I dont remember much from it

SG: So what now?

PG: I'd say check the upda8 and see whats up but you dont know when the trolls could be watching

SG: I dont know what we should do, maybe talk until a troll trolls me

SG: That way, I can get their information and you can check your mailbox to see if you got the sburb disks

SG: It benefits us both

PG: see? thats why you're the smart guy in the group

SG:Oh haha

PG: what do you think your strife specibus will be?

SG: I don't know, maybe fighting gloves?

SG: I'm pretty good with my hands

PG: thats also why you're the equius in the group

SG: At least I'm a STRONG man

PS: and who kicks ass with just a tube of lipstick?

PG: thats right, kanaya

SG: Hey, that tube of lipstick can turn into a gogdamn chainsaw

PG: Making it even more badass

SG: You know, you're such an asshole for a leader

PG: wait, who said that I was leader?

SG: Well, it's pretty obvious

SG: Hell, your favorite character to roleplay is Karkat!

PG: that doesnt mean I want to be leader

SG: What's wrong with being leader?  
PG: there's too much pressure, too much at state

SG: Don't be such an ignoramus

PG: I dont even know what that means!

SG: Stop being stupid

SG: You don't have to be a full-on leader, you can just be. . .

SG: A friend leader

PG: a friend leader?

SG: Yeah, like John

SG: Not a full-on leader but someone who act like a friend to help others that they care about

SG: Be a friend leader

PG: alright

PG: I guess I can do that

SG: Good

SG: So how far did Kankri get you?  
PG: um, I have my fetch modus, strife specibus card, and my capturlouge cards

SG: Oh cool, what's your weapon?  
PG: Axekind and shuriken

SG: Oh of course you would get shurikens

PG: oh shut up, zahhak

SG: Oh I deeply apologize, Miss Maryam

SG: What's my punishment? A chainsaw in half?

SG: Will it be horizontally? vertically?

PG: oh shut up

SG: Did you talk to GA today?

PG: no and I'm kinda scared to

SG: Why? Because she's a non-believer?

PG: well yeah

SG: Well she's going to have to since she's my server player

PG: and how do you know that? dude, I'm the psychic here

SG: Elementary my dear Maryam

SG: It is an order, since it is obvious that you are going first, and that I am your server player, so I will eventually go next. It is an order of gender as well. If one gender goes first, then the opposite of the group will go next. Like example, John's session. He was first and then Rose, or Jane's session where she was first and then Dirk.

SG: My estimation for this session would be like this

SG: You, me, GA, then DA

SG: I will be your server player, GA will be mine, DA will be hers, and you will be DA's

PG: . . . .

PG: damn

SG: Damn indeed

You hear a ding come from your computer. Someone was ...trolling you? You click out of that chat and go on to the one with the new troll's name on it. gradicalChaos. That can only be Latula Pyrope.

gradicalChaos (GC) began trolling sadistGiorna (SG) at 10:21

GC: H3Y TH3R3 D4D1OH!

GC: Hows 1t h4ng1ng?

You then click back to PG.

SG: Oh, wait a second . . .

SG: Yeah, I think a troll just trolled me just now

PG: whats the trollhandle?

SG: gradicalChaos, I think it's Latula  
PG: oh wow, the rad troll went for the nerd guy

SG: Oh shut up

SG: I'm going to talk to her

PG: while I check the mail

PG: be careful

SG: You too

SG: Good luck

You think over PG's warning to you. Don't tell the trolls or any homestuck character about the comic.

As if you didn't know already.

You exit out of that chat and go on to the one with Latula's name on it.

gradicalChaos (GC) began trolling sadistGiorna (SG) at 10:21

GC: H3Y TH3R3 D4D1OH!

GC: hows 1t h4ng1ng?

SG: Uh, good I guess.

SG: So, who are you?

GC: th3 n4m3s L4tul4 dud3, 4nd 1m your p4tron!

SG: My what?

SG: And why do you type like that?

GC: dud3, dont d1ss th3 w4y 1 type

SG: Okay, sorry

GC: 1 4m your p4tron. you bl1nd or som3th1ng? 1 m34n, h3llo? :?

GC: th3 on3 to h3lp you go1ng through th3 m3d1um 4nd stuff

SG: Is this prank?

SG: What are you talking?

GC: w3r3nt you just t4lk1ng to th3 r4d g1rl?

SG: Rad girl?

GC: th3 b1k3r ch1ck! h3mo-3y3s! bloody 4n- oh wa1t sh3 do3snt w4nt m3 to s4y h3r n4m3

GC: proph3tG3n3s1s

SG: Yeah, I was just talking to her. What about it?  
GC: d1d sh3 t3ll you 4nyth1ng 4bout som3rh1ng c4ll3d sburb?

SG: No, why? Is it some kind of code?

GC: no, wow. c4nt b3l13v3 sh3 d1dnt t3ll you. th4ts so not cool

GC: oh w3ll, mor3 fun for us!

SG: I don't think I like where this is going.

GC: ch1ll out, w3 4r3 go1ng to have th3 most rad1cal t1m3 tog3th3r

SG: Sure we will.

SG: What is it we are going to be doing?

GC: wow, your l1k3, so POL1TE and sh1t

GC: t4k3 4 ch1ll p1ll bro, w3'r3 pl4y1ng sburb

GC: w3ll, you 4r3, 1 4lr34dy pl4y3d. dont w4nt to go through TH4T m3ss 4g41n. so not cool

SG: Okay, to summarize, I'm playing a game called sburb that you'd played before. Are you going to pass down some cheat codes or something?

GC: not 3x4ctly. 1m try1ng to h3lp you l1v3...uh

GC: wh4ts your n4m3?

SG: Why should I tell you? You're a complete stranger from the internet.

GC: 1 g4v3 you m1n3

SG: So?

GC: 4nd 1m your p4tron

SG: And?

GC: 4nd c4us3 1 s4y so bro!

SG: Ugh.

SG: you know what, fine

SG: Kade. My name is Kade.

GC:hmm

GC: c4n 1 c4ll you K4ndy K4d3?

SG: God no.

GC:K4ndy K4d3 1t 1s!

GC: so 4nyw4y K4ndy K4d3

SG: ugh

GC: 1 w1ll h3lp you g3t your god t13r on! w1th 4ll th3 cool pow3rs 4nd sh1t!

SG: What is this game called anyway?

GC: w3ll 1n your s3ss1on, 1ts c4ll3d Sburb D3lt4

GC: dont try to look 1t up 31th3r K4ndy Kad3

SG: Why?

GC: 'c4us3 1t do3snt ex1st 1n your un1v3r3s y3t! DUH!

SG: …

SG: If you don't finish this conversation in like, 5 minute, I will block you.

GC: th4t 41nt gonn4 do sh1t but 1ts 4 good 1d34. str4ng3r d4nger bro

SG: So sburb…?

GC: oh r1ght, w3ll, h3r3s th3 dr1ft

GC: you 4nd thr33 oth3r du3s w1ll b3 pl4y1ng th1s g4m3, r1ght? 1ts l1k3...uh, you guys h4v3 troll S1ms 4, r1ght?

SG: It's just Sims 4

GC: wh4t3v3r, so 1ts l1k3 th4t. th3r3 1s 4 ch4r4ct3r 4nd 4 pl4y3r. You w1ll both b3 th3 ch4r4ct3r for som3on3 and the pl4y3r for som3on3 3ls3. youll 3v3n g3t to s33 your r4d fr13nds. w3ll, on3 of th3m 4t f1rst. th3n 4 d1ff3r3nt on3 w1ll s33 you. th3n 4ll of you w1ll m33t 4t onc3.

SG: Okay, so what you're saying is that I will play a game with 3 other people where we are all the characters, and even the players, and finally get see each other?

GC: wow, your 4 qu1ck on3! but th4t 4ll. your 4 n3rd r1ght?

SG: Uh, I guess so.

GC: you pl4y ch3ss r1ght?

SG: Sometimes.

GC: so 1ts k1nd4 l1k3 th4t. your on th3 wh1t3 t34m

SG: Who's on the black team?

GC: 1 h4v3 no clu3. r34lly just th3 bl4ck k1ng 4nd qu33n

SG: You know, you're pretty sucky at giving good information.

GC: 1 N3V3R s41d 1 w4s suppos3 to b3 4 good on3

SG: Of course.

GC: 1mm4 g1v3 you som3 cool junk th4t'll m4k3 you 3v3n mor3 b4d4ss

You can't tell whether to be excited or absolutely terrified

* * *

Wow, that was a lot to write. Damn you Latula and your hard to type quirk!

So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think and all that stuff. Also, I'm getting bored a lot, so if any of you have an request or prompts or anything, you can tell me in the review and I'll try to write it. I really need more practice so I hope you guys will.

Also, I now have a devianart. Check me out, there's barely anything on there but still. And if you want, ask me for pictures of the Delta kids, I already have a ton of them in my room.

So Now I will stop boring you and show you the preview for the next chapter.

* * *

 _KADE: BE ANDY_

 _ **Well, I shouldn't really be explaining this stuff to you, your familiar should, but I'll tell you anyway 'cause I'm that nice. All Simmons are made of magic. We are wiccans and dual masters, or in your modern terms, witches and warlocks.**_

 _ANDY: WAKE UP_

 _A young girl lies alone on her front porch. It just so happens that she is in the medium. To her, it feels like she had just taken a short nap, but in reality, it has been more than an hour. What will she do?_

* * *

That's all for today foks. We'll be seeing Andy next and after that, we might just meet a bristish twit. Witch of blood, out.


	17. Act 2 part 3

Hello all, and welcome back to your doom. So, I made my devianart, my name is also witchofblood413, and I only have a small amount of drawings up stuff. Now, I stupidly made the story into a comic because I was bored in a lot of my classes, so if you want to see them, please ask me and I will put it up. The link to my devianart is in my of that stuff now. Time for shout outs. One from Pyrusblade being the first reviewer, again. Two from Healer of Minds and Dreams. And a review and follow from SorceressofLife. And warning, so many references to stuff in here, you don't even know. Yet. Now, DISCLAIMER: I would probably be a better drawer if I was Andrew Hussie, but sadly I am not.

* * *

 **Talking to the ancestor**

KADE: BE ANDY

You have been calling for your sister for what feels like eternity. Or it felt like an eternity to you anyway.

You were about to give up before you realized that you have only been calling her by her title, "Mama Goddess". You have yet to say her actual name. You remember your mother once telling you about the power within names. You finally call out for her by her name. Ally Simmon.

 _Yes? Have you gotten started on your training?_

Um, so far I can only see the past and present.

 _Are you serious? No sights of the future at all?_

Not that I know of.

 _Well that's odd. Usually, the future is the first thing prophets of our line see._

Oh...so I'm not normal?

 _Every simmon's power is going to be unique. We are all abnormal. Do not forget this._

Speaking of Simmons, what are we really? Do you know what's going on with my house?

 _Well, I shouldn't really be explaining this stuff to you, your familiar should, but I'll tell you anyway 'cause I'm that nice. All Simmons are made of magic. We are wiccans and dual masters, or in your modern terms, witches and warlocks._

…...You're joking right?

 _Nope, sorry._

How can I be a witch? How could I have not know till now?

 _Your blood is some powerful shit. It is only now that you released it._

Is my prophet thing a witch power too?

 _No that is_ _your_ _power. We each have an individual power that makes us different from the others. A power we are born with._

If that's true then how come I've never seen mom or sis do magic.

 _You were protected from the sight of magic._

The sight?

 _Yes, the sight of magic. it was always there, you just never saw it._

Oh. So um when was I supposed to see?

 _Oh, you're right around the age when you were suppose to start using actual magic. 13._

Cool. So what about the whole secret room and transport stuff? Is this some Steven Universe, magical destiny stuff?

 _If you want to put it that way then yes. Tom is your lion. Your friends are, those funny friends that follow you everywhere because they care._

Connie? Lars? Sadie? Greg?

 _Yeah sure, whatever. All the magical destiny stuff._

Okay?

 _Now to answer your question about the rooms, that's just because your house is enchanted and the only ones that can transport around are people with magic and actually knows how to use it._

But...I don't know how to use it.

 _No but the time has finally come for you to learn._

What about the secret dungeon room?

 _Secret dungeon? Oh you mean the chamber! Everyone of our family line has a magic chamber in their home. The chamber separates the magic from the mundane world._

Mundane? What are we, shadowhunters?

 _Shush child. The grown up is talking._

 _Anyway, the only reason why you never been in there is because the top witch of the house must have let you in._

Who's the top witch?

 _I figured that must have been obvious. Your sister of course!_

My sister?

 _Yup. Well, it was your mom first but when she got ill, your sister had become the top of the house._

But my sister didn't let me in.

 _No. You let yourself in._

What?

 _Your sister is gone so now you are the top witch, even if you are still in training._

Wait, she's gone like….?

 _No! She's not gone like dead gone but gone like MIA_

Oh. Is she safe?

 _She's one the greatest witch of her age, of course she's safe. ANd no, not like Harry Potter._

Where are you then?! I'm sick of being scared and confused! Where are you sis?

 _Wait, I'm not your sister._

What? But you said your name was Ally.

 _Yeah. Ally. Atlanta. Not Alexandra. I am your great-great-great-great grandmother. And hell, my last name isn't even Simmon! It's Silvia._

Oh. Well do you know where she is?

 _Yes, but I can't tell you._

Why?

 _Because if you gone to her without even knowing how to properly use your powers, you will die in an instant. You must learn how to use it. And I will guide you. I guess I'll be like your exile._

 _But first, you must wake up._

What?

ANDY: WAKE UP

A young girl lies alone on her front porch. It just so happens that she is in the medium. To her, it feels like she had just taken a short nap, but in reality, it has been more than an hour. What will she do?

* * *

And that's the end of that. Not a long chapter but not a really short one either, right? So Andy talked to her ancestor. Yes she has an ancestor. Just like how all of us have ancestors, she has one too. I know. Shocking. So each of the kids ancestor will be considered as their exile. Why are they considered that and just who really are they? You have to find out. Next chapter, we will be back with Kade and his oh so wonderful trip in getting his stuff. And we might also meet his guardian. Who is a cool guardian that let me and GA beat Kade up after school because he skipped the first two days of school in the beginning of the year. A cool guardian indeed. Now time for the preview.

* * *

 _Right when she typed 'now', a loud popping noise came from behind you, and slammed right down on your head. Oh for the love of-_

 _KADE: CURSE IN 3 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES_

 _Oh you do. French, creole, and spanish both pass from your lips as you glare up at your cousin. He's been doing shit like this ever since you met the guy and frankly, it's starting to piss you off. Can't he go one day without trying to make you a circus act? Apparently not since he's coming up to you with knives. Hey, wait a second. KNIVES?!_

 _YOU WANTED TO BE A STRIDER, YOU GET TREATED LIKE A STRIDER~cuz_

 _You place a hand on your heart and concentrate on the kitchen. You feel yourself being lifted off the ground and you close your eyes. You feel your particles separate and combine. You open your eyes to see that you are on the kitchen counter, the door being halfway barricaded with smuppets._

 _You are safe. For now._

* * *

There. Kade Is going to get hit in the head, attached with knives, and hit with fluffy dong. This is how I expect the rest of his life to go out. Witch of blood, out.


	18. Act 2 part 4

Happy holidays! So, at the moment, I am trying to convert my teachers into homestucks and it's actually working surprisingly. Also, for those who may not have checked it out, I have a devinart. There are really just two picture up there but one of them is a bio on Andy. As the characters are introduced, I'll post their bio. I have Kade's half way done. Now it's time for shout outs. Okay, so like, fifteen minutes after I posted the last chapter, Pyrusblade reviewed. And yes, I am stalking your schedule. Because I am everywhere. I am always there. There is also the follow and favorite from Zoaningout. That's it. Also, does anyone even ready the bottom ANs? I was kinda curious on that. Now DISCLAIMER: If I was Andrew Hussie, I would get a lot of unknown hate for no reason whatsoever. But I'm not so that shit doesn't happen to me.

* * *

 **The Strife, The Smuppet, and The Secret Skill**

ANDY: BE THE BOY THAT'S ABOUT TO GET SHIT

You are the boy that is about to get shit, but most people call you Kade.

GC: so 4r3 you r34dy for th3 stuff? w3ll you b3st 'c4us3 1m g1v1ng 1t to you 4nyw4ys

SG: Yeah, I'm ready.

GC: r4d1c4l! w3ll, f1rst th1ngs f1rst, your gonn4 n33d 4 modus

SG: Modus?

GC: y34h, 1ts the th1ng th4t l3ts you sort out how you g3t your stuff from your syll4d3x. th3 th1ngs 1n the c4ptch4loug3 c4rds

SG: And you instantly think that I have any idea what any of those words mean?

GC you know, for 4 g3n1us, you sur3 4r3 k1nd4 slow

SG: I never said I was a genius but just continue on. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually.

GC: al1ghty th3n. 1mm4 just g1v3 1t to you

SG: Is it in the mail or something?

GC: oh no but 1ts com1ng

SG: When?

GC: r1ght….

GC: 4bout….

GC: NOW!

Right when she typed 'now', a loud popping noise came from behind you, and slammed right down on your head. Oh for the love of-

GC: oh sorry bro, should of told you to mov3 ov3r som3. h3h3h3h3

GC: you ok4y?

GC: K4ndy k4d3?

GC: h3llo? :?

KADE: BE PISSED BUT NOT SO PISSED

Oh, you are pissed but is currently trying to calm down. Your parents always told you to never scream or yell at a woman, but to this extent and being slammed on the head with a modus is making you lose your cool. Even if she was your dancestor, enough was enough.

SG: im fine

SG: next time warn me will ya?

SG: i dont want to die before the game even starts

GC: r1ght sorry

GC: k4nkr1 d1d 4lw4ys d1d t3ll m3 th4t 1 n33d3d to ch1ll 4 b1t

GC: sorry 1f 1 'tr1gg3r3d' you

SG: It's fine.

SG: What is this?

GC: 1ts your modus, DUH! 1 fr34k1n told you th1s 4lr34dy

SG: Right, but what does it do?

GC: 1t 1s your w4y of g3tt1ng 1nto your 1nv3tory. do you guys h4v3 troll l3g3nd of z3ld4?

SG: It's just Legend of Zelda.

GC: so, l1k3, you know how troll l1nk

SG: Just Link

GC: h4s h1s t1ny 1nv3rtory, r1ght? th1s 1s k1nd4 l1k3 h1s. 3xc3pt th3r3s th1s r34lly cool p4tt3rn w1th yours!

SG: What kind of pattern?

GC: 1ts c4ll3d 'Tr33s'

SG: Trees?

GC: yup. th3 f1rst c4rd w1ll b3 th3 'root' c4rd wh1l3 th3 oth3rs w1ll b3 th3 'l34ves', wh1ch 4r3 conn3ct3d to th3 root c4rd but wh3n you pull th3 root c4rd 4w4y, 3v3ryth1ng w1ll f4ll! C4BOOM!

SG: Okay, that seems fairly simple.

GC: on3 mor3 th1ng…

SG: What?

GC: r4d1c4l PJs m4n

KADE: LOOK DOWN

You look down at your clothes to see that you are, in fact, in your pajamas. These are the ones PG sent you; the God tier ones. The Bard of void, including a soft, squishy cod piece. Oh gog.

KADE: BE EMBARRASSED

You are more than embarrassed. Of course your patron troll had to be a girl and of course she had to see the cod piece. Fucking PG. Why the hell did she have to give you the god damn cod piece. And of course you had to put it on last night. You think Karkat is right, past selves are pretty stupid.

SG: oh my god

GC: you just not1c3d? h3h3h3h3h

SG: shut up. turn around, shut the computer off, or something

SG: im going to change

GC: ch1ll out m4n, 1v3 s33n your l1f3 h4pp3n. 1v3 s33n your hum4n junk b3for3

SG: oh my god, just shut up!

GC: f1n3, 1f 1t m4k3s you f33l b3tt3r 1mm4 shut off 4nd com3 b4ck l4tt3r, k?

SG: yes fine do that

gradicalChaos (GC) creased pestering sadistGiorna (SG) at 10: 45

You can feel all the blood rush to your face. She just had to go and make it even worse, didn't she? God, this had to be the most embarrassing thing that happened to you in your life.

You get up from your desk and into your closet. You pull out dark blue shorts and a white T-shirt with a yellow star on it. Yeah, this seems like it will do the trick.

You strip off your god tier PJ's and slip on the clothes, then you take a look at yourself in the mirror. Clothes? Check. Messy hair? Check. Shoes? Check. Now there's only one thing missing. You grab an object from the desk and slip them on. Glasses? Check. Now you are ready to play Sburb. Before trying to get back to Latula, you need some food first. Although you usually don't eat that much, it is going to be a long day, so you need your food.

You take your tablet and walk out your room. You go down the stairs and once you get to the bottom step, you sense something, waiting for you. Before you can think, a giant boxer fist comes and hits you in the stomach. Good God. It's a good thing you haven't eaten yet or else you would have thrown it all up.

KADE: CURSE IN 3 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES

Oh you do. French, creole, and spanish both pass from your lips as you glare up at your cousin. He's been doing shit like this ever since you met the guy and frankly, it's starting to piss you off. Can't he go one day without trying to make you a circus act? Apparently not since he's coming up to you with knives. Hey, wait a second. KNIVES?!

KADE: BE A STRIDER AND KICK HIS ASS

Unfortunately for you, you are not a strider, so you cannot do any cool backflips or pull out a sword. You can, however, do some martial arts to kick his ass. Though in all the years you've known him, you have never been able to kick his ass.

KADE: DOUGE

Thanks to the years of training, you managed to easily dodge the knives being thrown at you. Now it is time for you to fight back.

KADE: AGGRESE

You pull out two iron knuckles and throw a punch to your cousin. He dodges and throws more knives at you. You barely had time to dodge and one of them knicks you in the cheek. Fuck, that hurts. But you can't stop now, it will only get worse for you if you do. You throw a right hook, but again, he douges. All and every punch you throw at him is missed and you gain a hit every missed one. Finally frustrated, you throw a hard punch to the face. At first, you thought he would douge again but he didn't this time. He actually got hit. And it was at this moment that you realized, you were fucked.

He grabs your hands and pulled your arm forward towards him. Your body hits his chest and you prepare for the pain. . . it never came. Instead, you feel warm strong arms wrap around you. Okay, what the hell? This is not something your cousin would normally do, and the way he was holding you was like this might be the last hug you two were ever gonna share. Oh wait, it just might hesintally wrap your arms around your cousins waist and pull him closer. He runs a hand through your curly mess you call hair. This is nice, you two haven't done anything like this in a while. It's comforting, you feel calm, happy, and most of all, safe.

That is until he pushes you away and pulls a string that hadn't notice was there. You hear a crack come from above you and before knew it, you were covered with puppet dong, A note softly floated down and landed on your nose. Then a package fell down with it. Inside were the Sburb disks. You picked up the note and looked at it.

 _YOU WANTED TO BE A STRIDER, YOU GET TREATED LIKE A STRIDER. GOOD LUCK WITH THE GAME.~cuz_

You looked up to ask your cousin what he know about the game but he was gone. Well that was weird. As you pushed some smuppets off of you in order to put the disks in your pocket, you hear a ding come from your tablet. You turn it on and look. Someone was pestering you.

prophetGenesis (PG)began pestering sadistGiorna (SG) at 10:44

PG: what the fuck, Equius?

PG: what the actual fuck?

SG: I'm a little busy at the moment.

PG: doing what? touching the junk?

PG: I know you like Latula but damn

SG: That's not it!

SG: Just give me 30 minutes at least.

PG: Equius, what's going on?

PG: are you okay?

SG: Yeah. . . just fine.

You try to get up but the only thing you realized was that your cousin was an even bigger of an asshole than you thought. He set up a motion sensor traps that when you tried to move, you only get a faceful of even more colorful ass. Where the hell did he even get all these smuppets anyway?

SG: KSUEFIJSDOIFHUFAHNSFDKJHEWIURKRGTYUYR893W4Y5TOE4UH5T834UQUF

PG: Equius? SG?

SG: UGH! They're everywhere!

PG: what's everywhere? what's going on?

SG: Look, if I'm not back in 30 minutes, pester Captor. He'll have to start the game for you.

PG: DA? why?

SG: If I'm not back in 30 minutes, you two must continue the order. You must continue the cycle.

SG: It's okay, I'll just go last

PG: . . . .

SG: Promise me.

PG: . . . . .

SG: Prophet

PG: fine, I promise

SG: Thanks

SG: If I'm not back in half an hour, call him

PG: if I don't hear from you in an hour?

SG: Call the troll cops

sadistGirona (SG) creased pestering prophetGenesis (PG) at 10: 50

You hope that corny joke will calm down PG's nerves and not worry so much about you but you know that's impossible. She is a virgo after all.

KADE: PLAN YOUR ESCAPE

You look up to see the traps. There were multiple boxes leading up to the kitchen. Great, you know what you must do. You jump up from the pile and bolt to the kitchen door. An avalanche if smuppets collapse as you run, only a few inches away from your back. The run to the door felt endless and after a while, you couldn't take it anymore. You place a hand on your heart and concentrate on the kitchen. You feel yourself being lifted off the ground and you close your eyes. You feel your particles separate and combine. You open your eyes to see that you are on the kitchen counter, the door being halfway barricaded with smuppets.

You are safe. For now.

* * *

Now that that mess is over, we can talk about something else. And that something is this story, along with other things. So, as you can see, I change the picture for this story. It is of all the kids and yes, I did it myself. I wanted to finish this before New years to say Happy New years and I will see you all next year! Haha, get it?

So, for summary and for those that didn't understand, Kade has trees modus, he's pajamas that the psychic made was bard of void, his guardian is his cousin, he fights hand to hand combat, and he can telloport. That it? That's it. So, I'm off to New york again for new years! XD I'm so excited. And ere is the new preview.

* * *

 _You find some left over cheerios from the previous night. yes. hell yes. Hell fucking yes._

 _You are in the bathroom._

 _It seems like only when you are in mortal danger is when your powers actually work. how useful._

 _PG:Link start_

* * *

Okay, so we are catching up with Andy's timeline. Fascinating. And Kade is stuffing his face. Big shocker. Anyway, witchofblood, out!


	19. Act 2 part 5

Hello, people of the internet! I'm back again! So, I know you guys don't want to hear about my boring life, but I joined a dungeons and Dragons club at m school! Yes yes, you can all make fun of me now for being a major nerd. I am not sorry, first it's DnD, then more roleplaying, and then LARP! Yeah. So anyway Midterms are coming up and my computer broke down like the unreliable ass that it is so updates are going to be slower than usual. Gomen. Now time for shout outs! Shout out to Pyrusblade, again, for the review, emilyopale1 for the follow, and shout out to Hawkbelly for the favorite and follow. I now have over 16 hundred views on this story and I couldn't do it all without you guys. Thank you all for supporting me and let's get this story even more reviews! DISCLAIMER: If I was Andrew Hussie, i would get _invited_ to conventions. Lucky bastard.

* * *

 **Churros, Bathrooms, and Play Time**

KADE: GET SOME FOOD

No need to tell you twice. You are already at the fridge doors, looking through it for food. You find some left over churros from the previous night. Yes. Hell yes. hell fucking yes.

After heating up the little cylinders of deliciousness, you quickly stuff them in your mouth. there are only three things that you love more than churros: Soda, fried chicken. and your friends.

While enjoying your churro, you switch on the TV and turn to the news. If the game is starting then there is going to have some affect on the world's weather. Apparently, there is a storm in the middle of the Pacific ocean. This is not unnatural, this happen every once in awhile but the size is something that is starting to worry people. It apparently started at 4:13 this morning and is currently coming towards South America, fast. Now that is game involved. You wonder what PG is going to have to deal with when it comes to her going to the medium. Hell, you wonder what your plant will be named. There are going to be so many unanswered questions in this game, you have a feeling that you are going to get annoyed by wonder if PG knowa, she might. Who knows what a prophetess knows, SHe could know everything and she could know nothing. You guess that her god tier is probably a seer or something along the lines, but she said that she is a guaranteed blood player. Her patron is the Seer of Blood, wasn't he? So she can't be that. Maybe a Witch of Blood. She always talks about black cats and magic. Plus her personality is the opposite of the stereotypical witch on Earth, like Jade or Ferei. It might be a possibility. Then you think of Damara and the idea drops from your head.

You wonder if she made you the Bard of Void PJ's for a reason. Maybe that is your actual god tier. What did she say the others were? The Sylph of Blaze? The Mage of Death? You're pretty sure she was joking. After all, they're not even canon aspect. Then maybe she was joking about your too. But when you wear it, you feel powerful. Strong. Like you could do just about anything.

KADE: CHECK THE TIME

You stop thinking for a moment and check the time on your tablet. it was 11: 19. Almost 30 minutes from the last time you talked to PG. It feel like at least 10. You never could get used to your powers, always giving a delay. You figure it would be best to go back to your room and tell PG that you're okay. She can be such a worry wort sometimes.

You closed your eyes and concentrated on your room. You feel yourself lift off the ground and your particles separate. You see a bright light behind your eyes and feel your particles combined together again. You feel nothing but air until you drop and feel hard, cool marble. You open your eyes to see where you are.

You are in the bathroom.

It seems like only when you are in mortal danger is when your powers actually work. How useful.

You climb out of the bathtub and walk out the bathroom. You walk down the hall and open your room door. You go to your station desk and go onto pesterchum. You also put the server disk in.

[sadistGorina (SG) began pestering prophetGenesis (PG) at 11: 45]

SG: Hey, everything is fine here

SG: You didn't talk to Captor, did you?

PG: no

SG: Cool

SG: I just put the disk in, are you ready to play?

PG: yes

Instantly, the sburb loading screen showed and after a few minutes the screen cleared and showed a messy bedroom. A young girl sat down on the floor next to a laptop. A 'TW: NAKED' sign was in a corner and a pile of weapons was on the bad. Wow, she must have been busy.

SG: Alright, I'm in.

SG: Nice room you got here. Kinda messy though.

SG: Why is there a "Trigger Warning: Naked" sign?

SG: Oh, hey is that you?

You wait a few minutes for her to type back to you or even move but she doesn't. You wonder if she is having a vision or something. You type back.

SG: Maryam? You okay?

SG: Maryam?

SG: You're right next to your computer, come on.

SG: Are you okay?

SG: Are you having a vision?

SG: Because if you are then I don't want you to have those near me when we met up.

PG: dude, shut up

SG: Oh, you're okay

PG: of course Im okay

PG: I wouldn't die before we even play the stupid game

SG: Of course, your soul wouldn't let your body die like that

PG: anyway, what toook you solong?

SG: Uh . . .

SG: shenanigans?

PG: . . . .

PG: fair enough

SG: Cool

PG: now drop some shit in my house and start building

SG: Okay, okay, just one thing

PG: what?

SG: Is that really what you look like?

PG: Yeah, pretty ugly, huh?

SG: Wait, what?

SG: Like hell you're ugly

SG: If you're ugly, then I must be the devil's asscrack

SG: I am saying this in the most platonic way possible

SG: You are extremely cute

SG: You got cute freckles, you're tiny enough to have someone hold you in their arms, you some chubb so that you don't look like a stick, you got nice hair, and holy shit, your eyes? I've never seen anything like them where I'm from.

PG: Stop. Stop with the compliments. Stop with the lies.

SG: They aren't lies

SG: You just can't take compliments well, can you?

PG: can we stop talking about this? we have a game to play

SG: All right but this conversation isn't over

SG: I'm going to start dropping shit

PG: like a horse

SG: STFU

You click on the alcamiter and put it on the front porch, then you click on the cruxtruder and drop it down in the living room. After that, you click on the side of her bedroom and move the mouse, expanding it. Just enough room for the Totem Lathe. You pick some stuff off of the floor and onto her bed. Gosh, can't this girl just clean up her room? she's just as bad as Vriska.

You look towards her just to see her standing there looking at her room.

SG: Damn your room is messy

SG: What are you doing just standing there?

SG: Play the game

You see her walk towards her bed and pick up something. She put on a pair of glasses and types on her phone.

PG: Link Start

Wow. You can't tell whether you want to be proud or disappointed.

* * *

And, cut!2 That's the end of this chapter, everyone. Nice, wasn't it? So, yeah. Kade is having trouble with his powers while still trying to help PG. And for those who ship them, let me tell you, you havn't seen nothing yet. If you think the trolls haad romantic problems, well think again. Also midterms coming up this week so that means I will either have a lot of time or no time at all. We'll see. So here is the preview for the next chapter.

* * *

 _You were about to type something but she just kicks the cruxtruder and you watch as the lid falls off._

 _You look at her face, wanting to see guilt but instead you see a slight fear in her eyes._

 _Maybe she has teloportation like you do. Although, she probably would have mentioned it. This makes you feel a little guilty because you have never said a word about your powers and you make jokes about hers._

 _PG was unconsious on her new planet without any defense._

* * *

So now we really are caught up with Andy. And we are about to see the medium process from Kade's eyes. Kinda inetesting, don't you think? Anyway, Witch of Blood, out.


	20. Act 2 part 6

Hey Howdy Hey! I'm back! It's still midterm week and my computer is still busted but I still got back to you all! I'm happy I did, now we can get on with the story. So, warning, this chapter is really short. Like, really really short. It's mainly a recap, and some extension, of Andy's entrance into the medium. I think when redoing pesterlogs, I might just summarize them and put them into the perspective of the kid. I might not though so we'll see. So, SHOUT OUTS, I got a review from Pyrusblade like usual. By the way dude, I'm just happy you reviewed in the first place. You don't have to review the second I update. I'm pretty sure reviewed like 15 times already. Any review counts in my book, no matter what time it happened. DISCLAIMER: If i was Andrew Hussie, I wouldn't be updating in a Library and I would have a better computer than the one I have now. Just saying.

* * *

You watch her capchalouge her laptop and some more things inside a chest. You then proceed to have a conversation with her that starts like this.

PG: so where do I start?

SG: Try to captchalouge all the things you think you will need for the game.

And so on and so on.

You both talk about the game and your predictions for it. You both believe that the game will last for a bout 3 or 2.5 years. You two also talk about what Latula gave you, which is something you do not want to remember at the moment. You proceed to drop more stuff into her house and give her the location of each skian item. The totem lethe in her room, the cruxtruder in her living room, and the alcamiter on her front porch. She asks you about the amount of build grists she has and you tell her 20 before correcting yourself to 16.

You watch her go down the stairs and starts poking the cruxtruder. You are compled to tell her to stop messing around and get back to work. She tells you to "calm your tits" as she likes to say and you proceed to give her her entrance card. You both planned to open the cruxtruder last in order to stall the final count down. A smart plan, you have to say. You watch her move up and down the stairs and starts to stare at the cruxtruder. She throws a flying metal star, most likely at the cruxtruder but it missed and hit a very pretty Asian were about to type something but she just kicks the cruxtruder and you watch as the lid comes off.

KADE: FLIP YOUR SHIT

SG: WHAT THE FUCK?!

SG: what the fuck was that?!

SG: what happened to the plan?

You look at her face, wanting to see guilt but instead you see a slight fear in her eyes.

PG: yeah my bad

SG: Your bad? Do you know what you just done?

She proceeds to tell you to calm down and to 'cut her some slack' but the look of fear is still on her face.

You tell her that you are worried for her safety and then ask her what her time was. 3:14. That was less then John's time. Fuck.

You watch her run around and get things for the transition into the medium. She walks through her door in her room but she does not appear on the other side. What was that? Where was she?

She tells you that she is on the front porch and that she does not know how she did it, just that she was trying to figure it out herself. Maybe she has teloportation like you do. Although, she probably would have mentioned it. This makes you feel a little guilty because you have never said a word because you have never said a word about your powers and you make jokes about hers all the time.

The alcamiter shakes and produces a brown glass window. She steps back, looking ready to run when she checks her phone. Her eyes widen and she drops the phone, taking off in a run. She throws her arms in front of her face and the glass breaks. The sky, already a dark gray, suddenly turns black and her house lifts up from the ground. It looks like it's being pulled into a warp hole. The screen turns hazy and when it cleans, she is no longer in her neighborhood. Her whole house is on a dark clearing, the only green was the few patches that surround her house. You try to zoom out but the farthest you could see was just her house on top of a mountain, a few red lizards with spikes on their backs were walking through holes in the mountain. You expected PG to start screaming down at them to get them to talk to her about random things, mostly about the planet, but there was no sound from her. You zoom in on her. She was lying on the porch floor, her eyes closed and her breathing soft. She looked asleep. Your eyes widen.

PG was unconscious on her new planet without any defense.

* * *

And now that that's done, we can meet more people than an annoying curly haired nerd. We can now meet an annoying ass british girl instead. Yeah...

Here's the preview, enjoy.

* * *

 _A young girls stands alone in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is the birth of the bane of her existence._

 _GA: Hows the 'letting her down easy' going, dirk?_

 _DA: First of all, don't call me Dirk._

 _{PG's connection was lost in the medium}_

 _GA: wait, what?_

* * *

So we are going to meet GA next time and hear from DA, who we haven't seen in like eight chapters. I promise, next chapter will be much longer. Anyway, Witch of Blood, out.


	21. Act 2 part 7

Hiya! I'm back bitches with a new chapter and a new player. So, shout outs. One for the usual Pyrusblade, one from a guest called Seal, and one from Healer of Mind and Dreams. I'd like to thank Seal. You were my very first flamer. As much as I love the kind reviews, flames are also good. It fills me with DETERMINATION. Also thanks to Healer of Mind and Dreams. You don't have to review every time but it's appreciated. Also to Pyrusblade but you do it anyway so thanks. Now from words for GA.

GA: What's up fuckasses? She's making me type this... I honestly don't give two fucks about typing but here I am.

GA: She also doesn't own shit.

You see how nice my friends are? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **The brit, The Secret, and The Terrible Friend**

A young girl stand alone in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is the birth of the bane of her was 13 years ago she was given life, and it was also 13 years ago that she was given a name, dumbass. What is the name of this ice cold fox?

 **Traitorous** **slut**

Try again, Fuckass

 **Cara Wilson**

Right. As stated before, you are Cara and you have a variety of interests. This includes books, anime, Dr. Who, movies, and horror video games. And lets not forget you dirty little secret. Your love for Homestuck. Sure, you insult it, but that's only to save face. The truth is that you are a die hard in love with it. And so are your friends but since you make fun of it back when you all met, you can't go and say that you like it now. That would just be embarrassing. And since you friend ask you to, you also have a pesterchum handle, just like the one from the comic. Which you would have gotten anyway, even if she had asked you or not. Your handle is godlyAssassin and you type like it's nobody's business. Which it's not.

Right now you are in front your bed, trying to pick out perfect outfit for this special occasion. What will you do?

 **CARA: JUMP ON YOUR BED AND DANCE LIKE A STRIPPER**

Yeah, no. Fuck that shit. If you jump on your bed and your aunt comes in, she will kick ass. Your aunt, who tells you to call her your mom's hotter older sister, is such a scary woman when you piss her off.

 **CARA: PICK SOMETHING ALREADY  
**

That's what you're trying to do. You can't chose between the flame earth shirt or the burning baby shirt. You decide on the earth shirt, only because it was more practical. You take off your fan-made God tier that your best friend and morial, prophetGeneis, made for won't tell her but you were really happy when you got it in the mail.

You smile as you brush your fingers over symbol. The Mage of Blaze. Fitting. Very fitting for you.

A white skirt with knee high socks and combat boots were added with the shirt. Oh yes, absolutely fabulous. You look over towards your clock and check the time. 12:20. Usually, you were awake later in the day that was not a school day but for some reason you wake up at 10:00. You just didn't get out of your bed, you just pulled up your laptop and watched Hetalia.

After, you slip on your clothes, you go out of your room to the main hall. Large expensive looking paintings and sculptures are along the walls. A large red carpet is leading up from the front door to many different halls. A gigantic chandler is hanging from the middle of the room. Oddly enough, your aunt was no where to be seen. Usually, she was near the window trying to paint the evening sun but she wasn't there today. It doesn't take her long to paint so you figured she must have done it already. You go into the dinning hall to see if there was anything left for you. Sure enough, on the table there was a plate full of eggs, sausage, baked beans, toast, and a small cup of hot ribena tea, next to it was a small note the said, "Eat up. You're going to need it. P.S, try not to break anything~ Sexy Auntie"

Well that's weird. Even for her but the food smells delicious so you take it anyway. You flip your wrist to check your apple watch. It looks like someone is pestering you. You might as well answer them while you eat.

demonicAngel began pestering godlyAssassin at 12: 41

DA: sup

GA: sup yourself

DA: Have you talked to PG yet?

GA: No, I'm actually trying to avoid her

DA: Why? Because you are afraid you'll slip your secret while talking to her?

GA: Well, yeah. I mean, when she starts ranting about Homestuck, it gets me in the mood to rant too. Like, arguing with her, shipping with her; hell, I even want to role play with her. But i can't. Cause I fucked it all up from the very start.

DA: She won't think differently of you, you know

DA: She's not the type to do that

GA: Yeah, of course you'd know that.

GA: how's the 'letting her down easy' going, dirk?

DA: First of all, don't call me Dirk. Second of all, I'm working on it.

GA: well, not good enough apparently.

GA: she thinks you're cute

DA: She's seen me?

GA: in a vision

DA: ...

DA: well, im fucked

GA: You should have said something when you first noticed she was waxing scarlet for you

DA: Please, don't say that

DA: I dont want to hurt her feelings

GA: And you still don't, but you're just going to hurt her more by stalling, and as her best friend and moirail, I can't let you do that

DA: I know, I know

DA: I'll tell her in the game

GA: What game?

DA: The thing I was suppose to tell you about before you distracted me with...ugh feelings

GA: Just shut up and tell me

DA: We are going to be play sburb

You choke and do a sit tick out of your tea. You were at the sink and finishing the rest of your tea. Well, it's all gone now.

What did he say? You were playing sburb? Was he joking? Did PG set him up for this? This did not seem like something she would do but who knows really.

You put the cup in the sink and run back toy your room. You slam the door open, jump on the bed, and pull up your laptop. You sign into pesterchum to continue your conversation with DA.

GA: You're joking right?

DA: Would I really joke about playing the most dangerous game in paradox space? And no. Pg didn't send me to joke you either. She was the one that wanted me to warn you and SG.

GA: SG? What does he have to do with this? And PG sent you? Why? What is going on?

DA: For God's sake. Woman, shut up! Let me explain.

DA: PG was recently trolled by Kankri Vantas, saying that us four are going to play a new version of sburb called sburb delta

DA: She told me to warn you two after I finished my conversation with her because of a vision she had.

GA: a vision

DA: More like a feeling, I guess. That we all should act like we have no idea what sburb is or what trolls are or what they're talking about.\

DA: Apparently it will help us in the future.

GA: This is...a lot to take in

GA: Did she pester you or did you pester her

DA: She pester me

GA: uh huh

DA: What? What are you planning?

GA: oh nothing

GA: Im just going to have a little talk with our friends

DA: dont you dare

[godlyAssassin (GA) ceased pestering demonicAngel (DA) at 15:00]

You were mad. Peeved. Absolutely pissed off. That bloody girl. That little girl. How dare she? You two were suppose to be best friends. Some best friend she was. How could she do this to you? Sure, you acted like the very idea of Homestuck was stupid, but to not even say something this important to your face? Oh no. That girl is going to get a piece of your mind.

[godlyAssassin (GA) began to pester prophetGeneis (PG) at 15:15]

GA: So

GA: Were you ever going to tell me?

GA: You know

GA: About playing sburb?

GA: And when you were going to telling me instead of sending DA to tell me?

prophetGenesis's connection was lost in the medium

prophetGeneis is now an ideal chum

GA: wait what?

GA: youre in the medium already

GA: What the fuck?

You stare in shock at the screen. She is in the medium. Your friend is in the medium and could be in danger. She isn't the terrible friend. That's you.

* * *

Wow. Shit happens, I guess. Well, now you all met GA, also known as Cara. And we got to see DA in this chapter too! We'll meet him in the next act. When was the last time we saw him anyway? Who knows. So, now we are caught up to my notebook. There will be no preview from now on. I don't really think anyone read them anyway. I want to warn you that the next part is really really long. I had to do a lot of research for it. So it might be a while before it gets posted. School is still a bitch as always. I'll update when I can. Anyway, Witch of Blood, out.


	22. ACT 2 part 8

Hello pathetic Fanfiction readers. This is the author speaking. She is a wrathful author who despises bad fanfiction more than you could have ever dreamed to. She had made these characters pathetic lives unfold. She has drawn them while you panic and quiver for the next update. While you begged for a new update but barely reviewed at all to show that you cared about this pathetic piece of shit. Prostrate before the electronic devices you use to block your selves from every day life. Bogus social medias used to make you feel special. But they don't do shit. There is only one thing left in store for you people. Only my love. It is a love so pure and beautiful it will make you feel that you no longer need to hide behind fake masks and names. It is a love for you all that needs to be put into song. Choruses of angels could not even comprehend how great you all are and anyone who said other wise need to be stab X combo 3. It is a love for all nerds and the author can only hope it picks you up. My love is only one of billions that love all and wish to be told the same thing yet will do whatever it takes to make others feel better. This is my gift you. You don't need to say anything to that. You beautiful pieces of shit.

My thanks to Pyrusblade and the guest for the review. I own only my OCs.

* * *

 **A History lesson from our Local Dead Historian**

CARA: STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF

You stop feeling sorry. Feeling sorry for yourself is not going to help anyone.

You hear a ding come from your Iwatch. Someone was...trolling you?

abodementGabble (AG) began trolling godlyAssassin (GA) at 15:20

AG: Hello.

AG: ::::)

GA: uh hi

GA: Who are you and why are you trolling me?

AG: Right, introductions.

AG: My name is Areana Serket.

AG: And I shall 8e your patron troll through out the Game.

AG: Pleased to make your acquaintance.

GA: uh, my patron what?

AG: Patron troll. I suppose that the necromancy boy had warned you about the game you will play as I assume he head head it from the spirit girl, who is now in the medium thanks the psiioniic 8oy.

AG: Gosh, this might 8e harder than I thought.

AG: Has DA told you about the Game?

GA: what?

GA: The Game?

GA: No, he hasn't

AG: Really? That's odd.

AG: I suppose I cannot blame him though, considering on what he has to deal with right now.

GA: what do you mean?

AG: At the moment, he is talking to the resident dead a8out the Game all of you will play. I do wish him luck 8ecause of the fact he lives right next to a human 8urial ground so there must 8e a lot of dead that he must talk to. However, I doubt there will be anything useful since they are earth human ghosts.

GA: woah, wait

GA: he's talking to ghosts?

AG: Yes, he is.

GA: How can he talk to ghosts? Is he using a oiji board?

AG: No, of course not. Didn't he tell you? He has the a8ility to speak with the dead, a certain a8ility that is shared with a member of my own team.

GA: no, he didn't tell me that

AG: Do not 8lame him for keeping a secret. Everyone has one. After all, have you told your friends a8out your friends about your secret?

GA: no

AG: Exactly.

AG: I 8elieve that the only one that actually spoke a8out their powers is PG. Such a naive, strange girl.

GA: hey, she's not naive

GA: she trusts us

AG: 8ut do you trust her?

GA: of course I do

AG: Then why didn't you tell her a8out your a8ilities?

GA: that is none of your business

AG: You are right, it's not.

AG: Sorry, I have a passion for knowledge. Even the sensitive kind.

GA: Just tell me about the game and shit

AG: Alright.

AG: This Game is not like any other.

AG: It serves a greater porpoise.

AG: Uh, purpose. Sorry

AG: This Game is not meant to save the world. It is meant to save the universe. Each session is meant to save a universe.

GA: Session?

AG: Yes, session. Another word for it could 8e round. Like how in every round in a Game is different 8ut still similar. That is a session. There are three differnt types of sessions in this particular Game.

GA: What is the Session that I am going to play?

AG: That is a hard question.

GA: it is?

AG: Yes. Your session is a unique one. There are the main two. Null and Void. And the literal "deadliest" one, the Dead session. Your session was one that was unheard of until a while ago. Yours is a 8lood session.

GA: A 8lood session?

GA: I mean blood session

AG: Yes, a 8lood session. There is no real information on what your session will for told or have for you all 8ut I'm sure, with our help, you can make it through this.

GA: Yeah, no. Thats being a little optimistic, dont you think?

GA: Blood session doesnt sound so good

AG: Well, it's 8etter than a Dead session.

GA: I am not up for an argument right now

GA: Just tell me what I have to do in this game?

AG: It's not just you in this game, you know. It is all four of you working together. prophetGenesis, sadistGoirna, and demonicAngel. All, four of you will be players in this Game. I will 8e your patron and my three other friends will each individually help your friends. We all will help you to godhood and hopefully 8eat this Game once and for all. it will 8e hard 8ut there is always a chance for success

GA: What's godhood?

AG: During the course of your adventures, you will clim8 the ectoladder. It is kind of like leveling up in a virtual video game. The highest level you could get would 8e God Tier. A god tier is a mix 8etween class and aspect. The classes are Heir, Seer, Knight, Witch, Rogue, Prince, Maid, Page, Mage, 8ard, Theif, and Sylph. None of the classes depend on gender so a male could 8e a witch or a female could 8e a prince. The aspect are 8reath, Light, Time, Space, Void, Heart, Life, Hope, Doom, Rage, 8lood, and Mind. These are the main for the class and aspects. There rare ones as well. The rare for class are Muses and Lord. The rare for the aspects are 8laze and Death, however these two haven't 8een seen in centuries. Some examples of god tier would 8e Seer of 8lood or Theif of Life or, like myself, the Sylph of Light.

GA: wow, that was a lot information

GA: So what am I?

AG: That's also a hard one.

GA: How?

GA: If you have the technology to contact me then don't you have the tech to see what my god tier is?

AG: Well, yes and no.

AG: See, when we look into your timeline, we can see almost everything clearly; however, there are points when the view is kinda hazy looking 8efore everything 8lacks out. Like your god tier moments.

GA: so you cant see what class or aspect I am?

AG: No, we can see your aspect clearly, 8ut your class is hard to tell. It is either Knight or Mage. Strange since the two 8arley share any similarities in outfits.

GA: Knight or Mage, huh

AG: Yes, each class and aspect are 8ased on your powers. For example, Witch means to manipulate and Sylphs are healer. Or Heart means your souls and Light means luck. The meaning for Blaze or Death are unknown 8ut I think they are pretty self explanatory.

GA: but what do Knight and Mage mean?

AG: To explain that, I would have to explain Passive and Active classes.

GA: there are passive and active classes?

AG: Yes, there are.

AG: You see how there are twelve classes? That means that half are Passive and the other half is Active. The Passive classes are Rouge, Heir, 8ard, Knight, Mage, and Seer. The Active classes are Thief, Maid, Sylph, Witch, Page, and Prince. Passive and Active classes reflect each other. Passive is defense while active is like offense. As close as we could understand after sweeps of researching, we have figured out at least what the aspects might mean. 8reath represents spirit, Light represents Luck or Knowledge, Time represents entropy or, well, time itself. Space represents creation, Life represents Health, Heart represents self or soul, Hope represents willpower, Void represents secrecy, 8lood represents unity or relations, Mind represents thoughts, Rage represents actual rage and emotion, and Doom represents circumstance. The classes that reflect each other with similar meanings are Rouge/Thief, Maid/Knight, Witch/Mage, Prince/8ard, and Heir/Page. If you pair them up, then Page/Heir means to revive, Maid/Knight means to protect, Sylph/Seer means to understand, Witch/Mage means to command, Thief/Rouge means to steal, and Prince/8ard means to destroy. If you pair the classes meaning with the aspect meaning, you might 8e a8le to figure out what the person can do with their powers. Once you enter the Game, your god tier powers will awaken.

GA: I see

GA: so a Mage of Blaze is a commander of Blaze and a Knight of Blaze is a protector of Blaze?

AG: Some what, yes.

AG: 8ut it will 8e along time until you even come close to god tier.

AG: Let me get you essentials first.

GA: what kind of essentials?

AG: Cards that allow you to take things into your inventory and your weapons.

GA: oooh, weapons?

AG: Yes. You use hunter daggers. Or at least you do in the future.

GA: That sounds awesome

AG: Yes, 8ut I do prefer my dice. More comfortable and convenient to me.

AG: Now let us get you your modus.

A blue glow came from behind you and turn around. There was a card on your bed. You get up from your chair and walk up to your bed, poking the card. Once you touch it, it floats up above your head. You try to swat it down but your hand just moves right through it. You hear a ding come from you watch and then a second later from you laptop.

AG: That won't do anything, you know.

AG: Now time for your cards.

A blue light flashed. You had to cover your eyes from it before it idled down. When it did, you saw a stack of cards. You guessed the amount of cards would be about 8. You try to pick one up but once you touch one, all of them start to float around you. You hear another ding come from your watch.

AG: These are you capchalouge card. In each card, you can store one item or you can merge two items into one card. Depending on the size of the item depends on if you could hold it in the card or not. The modus is the way you take things in and out of your card. Your modus is the prison modus kind. When you go to retrieve an item, there is an area labelled "Retrieval Module". To retrieve the item, you must captchalogue another item. Below the area labelled "Required", either the item's name is written or the item is pictured. If nothing happens you have to give it money or grist.

GA: damn, that sounds complicated

AG: Not really. It is actually quite simple.

GA: we'll see about that

GA: Why do I have that modus?

AG: I am not really sure. All supplies that we were meant to give to you four were in four different boxes with your respected colors, names, symbols, and chumhandles.

AG: 8ut none of that is the top priority at the moment.

GA: why?

AG: 8ecause your friend SG has a tornado coming towards him and will hit soon of you don't get him out soon.

GA: WHAT?

GA: why didnt you say so earlier instead of rambling about useless shit?

AG: It's not useless!

AG: Its information that you will need to know.

GA: Whatever! Just tell me how to help my friend!

AG: Alright, no need to scream.

GA: Just give me the rest of my shit that you need to give me before its too late

AG: Alright.

AG: I was suppose to give you everything individually 8ut I suppose its fine. For now at least.

A Blue light comes from your bed again and a box is on it instead. The box has a small sticker of the Earth, just like the one on your shirt.

CARA: OPEN THE BOX

You open the box and look inside. The first thing you notice was the stack of cards. You tried to grab one up but they all floated away before you could grab it. Fuck these little cards. Acting like little assholes.

You try not to think about the stupid little wankers and instead take more shit out of the box. There is a small velvet box that caught your attention. You pick it up and open it. Inside is a pair of earrings. They are black shiny daggers hanging from a silver chain. Beautiful. You look into the box to find a note and you pick it up. There are two sides written. One was written in what looked like full Japanese while the other had a creepy looking smile on it. You would try to look at the Japanese note first but you can barely even pronounce Japanese, much less read it. You'll try to ask PG about it in the future since she actually knows how to read some. You choose to read the creepy note instead. You hope you don't regret this.

* * *

There was suppose to be something at the end but I got lazy. Sorry. Yeah. That is all. Witch of Blood, out.


	23. Act 2 part 9

My mother's death anniversary is this Saturday (Feb 20th). I'm not sure why I'm telling you all this since you guys don't really have to care about my life, but there it is. It is also my brother's birthday. Go Pisces. That's it.

SHOUT OUTS. Shout out to Pyrusblade, gsunny6, and Healer of Mind and Dreams for the reviews. Shout out for gsunny6, AceTrainerLiz, and The-Fnaf-Kitty for the follows. Shout outs for gsunny and The-Fnaf-kitty for the favorite.

DISCLAIMER: If I was Hussie, this shit would probably be a hell of a lot better. I am also not good enough to even think of Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **The Asshole, The Sprite, and The Fight Song**

 **ANDY: GO INSIDE**

You get up from the floor and walk inside. Everything looks like it had before the game, But you had a feeling that you weren't alone this time. And not just Toma, but something else. Something with a lot of spiritual power.  
You are actually surprise that you can sense it, but you realize that you should not be surprised about anything after your talk with you ancestor. You're a witch; should you really be surprised about this kind of stuff anymore? The answer is possibly. But the more you think about it, the more you question yourself, and by that, your family. Is it possible that your sister knew about the game? It seems likely since she was gone before you woke up this morning. And Kankri seems to know something. Did she talk to him? Could she talk to him? More confusion, more unanswered questions.

You were about to go upstairs when you heard a crash come from the kitchen, pulling you from your thoughts. You slowly moved away from the stairs and pushed your body up against the wall. Okay. Calm down, Andy. You've played Call of Duty. You've played multiple fighting game. You'd play laser tag. You'd played and survived paint ball. You took gymnastics all your life. You got this. You know that since you have yet to prototype your sprite then it can't be imps attacking you, but that doesn't mean something else couldn't attack you. Whatever is out there, it got nothing on you. As much as you want peace, you have to prepare yourself for an attack.

 **ANDY:** **EQUIP YOUR WEAPON**

You pull your axe from your strife deck and grasp it tightly. You must be careful. Anything could be out there. Anything can kill you. But you have to defend your home. It's all you have left after all.

You try to peak over the side of the wall to see what your up against. All you could see was the fridge as well as some cabinets. You see a light reflect off of the fridge. It is now or never.

 **ANDY:DEFEND**

You launch out from the wall, axe at hand, body prepared for a fight. Your eyes were shut for a while and when nothing happened, you opened one of you eyes to see the horrifying, terrifying-

Sprite.

A white and brown sprite floats in the middle of your kitchen. A plastic container containing two different types of cereal fell to the floor close to the sprite. Luckily, none of the cereal actually fell out.

You stare at the sprite to take in what happened. You woke up, found a sprite, tried to kill it, and dropped a box of cereal. It's been a good day.

You figure that you should contact SG and tell him you woke up and about your sprite.

prophetGenesis [PG] began pestering sadistGiorna [SG]

PG: yo

SG: Oh my god, are you okay?

PG: of course

PG: why wouldn't I be?

SG: Why wouldn't you be?

SG: Prophet, do you even know what happened?

PG: uh, no not really

PG: I, for some reason, just woke up on my porch

SG: Right.

SG: Well, for some reason, you passed out as soon as you broke through the forth wall.

PG: First of all, don't call it that. Seccond of all, I passed out? For how long?

SG: Uh, about an hour and a half.

PG: I was alseep for an HOUR?

SG: Yeah, but don't worry.

SG: I was looking after you.

PG: thanks Giorna

SG: No problem Prophet.

PG: pfft

PG: I always laugh whenever I say your name out loud

SG: Shut up.

PG: what, do you want me to call you Sadist then?

SG: Oh God, no.

SG: You think it's a breeze calling you Prophet?

PG: well, that's why we have our troll names

SG: Yeah but. . .

SG: Wouldn't it be nice to know each other's real names?

PG: yeah, I guess so. . . .

SG: But you don't have to!

SG: I mean, if you want, you could tell me, but you don't have to!

PG: Giorna, how long have we've been friends?

SG: Uh, about two or three years.

SG: Why?

PG: We've been friends for over two years and we stilk don't know eachothers names or what we look like.

PG: When the Beta kids met, their first words to each other were, "Hey! I'm who-gives-a-fuck! Whats your name?"

PG: I'm surprised we haven't done it a long time ago

SG: Well, you did send us that video of you dancing wth three other firls for some competition thing.

PG: oh, yeah I did. Guess I forgot about it.

SG: But you never told us which one was you.

PG: well, you can see me now, can't you?

SG: True.

SG: Don't forget those song demos and voice acting skits you sent us too.

PG: yeah yeah whatever

PG: what matters is that we've been friends for so long but barely know basic shit about each other like names.

PG: you guys are my greastest friends but I don't even know your names

PG: Giorna, Assassian, and Angel

PG: This is what I call you guys.

PG: I can't even say "My best friend Eren." Or "My best friend Cody." Or even "My best friend Nico"

SG: Eren? Cody? Nico?

PG: I gave you all names

PG: this is what happens when you go nameless for three freakn' years

SG: Okay, but why those names?

PG: GA seems like an Eren to me

SG: I can under stand that but Cody?

PG: Like from Zack and Cody. Ya nerd.

SG: Shut up.

SG: Nico?

PG: I like that name

SG: Nico. Like from Percy Jackson?

PG: pfft. No. What are ya talking about?

SG: Oh my God , it is.

PG: shut up man

SG: No. This is just too good.

PG: Can we please drop this? Please?

SG: Hell no. This is halarious

PG: its not funny any more. Okay we get it. Im an idiot, now can we please stop talking about this?

SG: No. Never.

SG: Let me get this straight...

SG: So gay, goth, and pale are your type?

prophetGenesis [PG] blocked sadistGiorna [SG]

You sniffle as you try to calm yourself down. Sure, you two always tease each other, but sometimes one of you takes it too far. It's usually you and whenever that happens, you always make sure to apologize afterwards. He always says not to worry and bushes it off like it's nothing. Whenever he takes it too far. . . you always over react and don't talk to him for a few days. You block him and stay off pesterchum so the others couldn't convince you to talk to him. After your sister calms you down, you go back to pesterchum and apologize to all of your friends.

You know that you should probably unblock him since he was your server player, but at the moment, you just don't care. You are going to cry and then maybe eat some ice cream afterwards. Oh, ice cream sounds amazing right now.

You open the fridge and tale out some ice cream. Who cares if its strange? Cookie Dough mixed with Cookie n' Cream is the best ever in your opinion. You grab a spoon and dig in.

The sprite was floating closer to you and soon was directly in your face, then it went to the door and stopped. From all of your years with Toma, you understand things that don't talk back. It wants you to follow it.

You put down the ice cream down and walk towards the sprite. Once you reach it, it heads for the fire place. Maybe it wants you to burn something.

It makes a little shake to gain your attention. You continue walks and plop yourself in front of it. You look towards the fire, watching it burn brightly and hot. You turn to the sprite to see why it brought you here. but it's just shaking itself towards the flames. Maybe it wants you to touch it.

You reach your hand out towards the fire. You can feel the heat radiating off of it. You wonder how it feels like. It might have a burning sensation, or it might be something completely different. It's not like you haven't thought about it before. Only one way to really find out.

Before you could touch it, you hear a loud meow from behind you. Toma comes in, dragging along a large old looking book with her teeth. You pull your hand away from the fire and picked up the book. There was an old bronze crest is in the middle, of what looked like a dove and a raven flying away from each other. You open the book to where it's book marked. Tom puts her paw next to a bold sentence and looks up to you. She wants you to read it, most likely out loud. You push up your glasses and look over it, reading as you go. **Ig-igne me nunc circumde...derunt me futurum sit.**

As soon as you finish that last word, the fire from the fire place shoots up and blaze even brighter. The color of it flashes, changing every second until it landed on purple. You look towards Tom to see her reaction but she was just watching the fire, as if she was expecting it to do something. You turn back to the flames. Soon, an image appeared. It was of all four of you, standing in a line. You were all smiling and laughing, with your hands holding each of the boys, you recognized as SG, was giving you a nervous smile. A dark skinned girl with Asian-looking eyes, DA, was rolling her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was doing. A pale boy with long dark hair was looking down at you in the flames as if to say, _"What can you do?"_ You couldn't help but smile at the image. You were all going to meet up and be happy, until all the hard fighting starts.

The image flickered in the fire before vanishing and a new image appeared. And this one... you didn't really understand. There was you but the thing next to you was what you didn't understand. There was a tall man, around 15 or 16, with messy black hair and the most piercing red eyes. Now, you wouldn't mind talking to someone like that. There was another problem. He had horns and wing. Well, if there were cherubs, trolls, and angels, there could be something else in this fucked up game.

You heard a meow next to you and see that Tom has turn the page. You look at the book and try to pronounce the latin correctly. **Si-sine me ve...verba sap-**

Before you could finish what ever spell Toma wanted you to say, a hand went over your mouth and an arm held you by the waist. You gasp behind the hand. What the hell? Why didn't you sense anything before? it seems like Toma didn't noticed anything either because she looks surprised. Oh, now she's hissing. Now you know your in trouble. You turn your head to look at your captor but the hand on your mouth keeps your face forward. You stand still for what feels like forever before your captor presses your body against theirs. Oh, it's a guy. It's definitely a guy. A guy whose way taller than you. And if that arm around your waist counts for anything, he seems pretty strong.

Why does this stuff always happen to you?

You feel him move behind you. You hold your breath until you feel his hot breath behind your ear. You shudder. Oh god. This is a lot like those fanfictions you read. You don't want to turn out as a fanfiction.

He speaks.

"Little girl," he says. "If you value your life, I suggest you don't move."

His voice was deep and it sent shivers down your spine. You shut your eyes to think of a way out of here.

 **ANDY : SPEAK**

You cannot really speak with this guy's hand over your mouth. Also, you don't really want to go against him. While you act brave, you really aren't.

 **ANDY : SPEAK**

You can't. You're scared. You don't want to.

 **CASS : SPEAK**

No! You can't! You can't. You can't. You-

 **CASSANDRA : SPEAK**

You gulp. Fuck. You have to, don't you? You breath in and out through your nose. It's now or never.

"Mew kar do?"

Wow, way to sound like a total idiot.

It didn't even seem to work, if anything, it seemed to make matter worse. The arm around your waist tightened and the hand pressed against your lips.

Your captor speaks again.

"Shut up, _Girl._ If it wasn't for this retarded Game, I'd get rid of you now. You're a liability. So son't speak. Don't even utter a god damn word. And for the love of God, don't you dare _sing."_

Okay. This guy was starting to piss you off and when you get pissed off, you do irrational things. You don't, however, regret what you did just then.

It also made you glad that your family is a bunch of wrestlers. You lift up your leg and manage to kick the guy where it hurts the most. When he groans and bends over, he also loosens his grip on you. This allows you to pulled your arms out, grab him from behind, and fling him over your shoulder. Oh, yeah. You maybe small, but you can still pack a wallop. The guy is now on the floor. You now have a choice. Interrogate him, run, or annoy the fuck out of him.

You wisely choose the latter.

'Don't sing' he said. Who's he to tell you what to do? You grab one of the many guitars that lie around the living room floor. He does not see your actions. Good. You decide to speak again.

"Like a small boat...on the ocean...sending big wave...into motion. Like how a single word...can make a heart...open. I only got one match...but I can make an explosion."

 **ANDY : SING**

You hold your guitar close and begins playing a few chords. The guy lets out a confused groan just as you start you to sing.

"And all those things I didn't say, wreaking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud loud tonight! Can you hear my voice? This time, this is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I'm alright song~! My powers turned on. Staring right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song. And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I still got a lot of fight left in me-"

The guy seemed to have heard enough, as he ninja flips off the floor and dash towards you with lightning speed, slapping a hand over your mouth.

It was this moment, you realized, you were fucked.

Without meaning to, you captchalouge your guitar. The guy pulled you close in again with your mouth. You were once again pulled into his body as you begin to feel a dull pain in your neck. The last thing you hear is a scream and a cat's cry.

* * *

Igne me nunc circumdederunt futurum sit - May the fire show me the path to the future

Sine me verba sapientum cor creatura - Allow me to hear the words of the wise creature of the heart

I got these off of google translate, which I know is pretty shitty, so if anyone knows latin and can help me make this more accurate, PM me or put it in the reviews.

Witch of Blood, out.


	24. Act 2 part 10

Hey. This chapter wasn't planned. It just popped in my head after I finished the last chapter, so I figured 'why the hell not?' I know that most of you probably don't even read these but who care? If I say something about myself, of might go unnoticed. I have heart problems and go to the hospital all the time. Boom. Brain fart. Whatever. Anyway, time for SHOUT OUTS. Shout out for pyrusblade and gsunny6 for the out for Rainbowandbowties11 for the follow. That's it. DISCLAIMER: If I was Hussie, I'd have a game based on this shit and sexy cosplayers. But I'm not, so I don't have any of that good stuff.

* * *

 **Gurl, Let's Make you Pretty**

 **ANDY : WAKE**

You open you eyes and fling your arms in front of you, trying to smack the bastard that knocked you out. You did not, however, hit your initial target. Instead your right arm hit a stone vase.

"Shit!"

You clench you arm, checking it for bruises. Wait a god damn second. Where's your hoodie? You look down at your body to look for the lost hoodie but instead see something more surprising. You shirt and skirt were gone. Instead, a white dress hanged from your body, shoes replaced with golden sandles. Because of your sister and her obsession with dress, you unfortunately could tell that this dress was a Greek styled Clinton. Your shoulders were bare while a piece of fabric were tried to your wrist and elbows. There was also a belt that looked like it was woven from stringed gold around your waist. God, this was weird.

You stand up, wobbling a little. So you were kidnapped by a creep, he stole your clothes, and now your in the middle of no where. Great. Just how you wanted to spend a Saturday.

You have to admit, these clothes went that bad. They were actually pretty comf- nope wait, you take it back. These clothes suck. You know they suck because you have to pull them down for showing way too much legs.

You also know that these are not Derse nor Prospitian clothes because they were neither purple or gold. This means your not on your dream planet, which you totally don't care on knowing. It's just a moon connected to it's planet by a massive chain, which rotates around Skia, home of the gods, where wars rages on. You so don't care.

Okay, not even you believed that.

You look around to try to figure out just where the heck you are. Maybe walking around might help. But who know what's out there?

 **ANDY : LOOK AROUND**

You decide it would be best to look around. Better than just being a sitting duck. You are in what looks like a garden. A really beautiful garden. The plants all looked like they were made of jewels and all of the statues were spewing crystal clear water. The little brick path looked like it was made our of real live good. You could see a large foutian in the middle of the garden, or at least what looks like the middle of the garden. Everything was so amazing; it was like a dream come true.

And your distain for it all grew as the seconds passed by.

It was too good, too pretty, too amazing. There was no way that something as beautiful as this could actually exist. It was just not possible. This must be a trap, and like hell are you going to fall for a pretty little thing.

You tried to summon your axe from your specibus but nothing came. You tried again only to get the same results. Okay, so for some reason, you couldn't get anything from your strife specibus. You remember of all the weapons you stuffed in you cards. If you can't get your axe, you will have to go for those instead. You try summoning you pile of weapons but after a few seconds, nothing came. Okay, now you were just getting pissed. You were alone in a strange suspicious beautiful garden and now you can't even defend yourself if any strangely perfect thing would attack you. Why does shit always happen to you?

You walk down the golden path towards the large foutian. Maybe if your lucky, there would be a maps showing a YOU ARE HERE IN THE PERFECT FUCKING GARDEN. CIVILICATION IS ONLY A FEW MILES AWAY note. God, you hope so.

The closer you got to the foutian, the easier if was for you to actually see it. The statue was of a half naked woman with men falling down on their knees for her. These guys were obviously very thirsty.

They might not be the only thirsty ones around because there was a beautiful woman waring a pink Clinton. She seemed to be adding something to her already perfect lips, using the reflection of the water as a mirror. While you were never one for make up, you could always appreciate someone who wears it. And while you were straight, you would still hit that.

She didn't seem to notice you as you walk closer to her, or so you thought until she said, "Tell me dear, how does this look?" Damn it, even her voice was beautiful.

Oh shit, she was waiting for a response. Come on Simmon, won,t keep the pretty lady waiting. "Uh, I think its perfect, but you would still probably look great without any." Smooth Simmon. Real smooth.

She giggles. Oh yeah, a real ladies woman you are. "Thank you, dear. And can you tell me your name." She turns towards you. Suddenly her face is of one of horror and she moved away from you. "Oh my gods!" She screams.

Suddenly, you are really self conscious. Of course she would scream. You were no where as pretty as her, much less as pretty as her perfect feet. She had every reason to scream at you. You glance at the water and see your reflection. Chubby, baby faced, creepy freckles, mutated eyes. No wonder why she scream.

As if reading your thoughts, she moves closer to you, grabbing your hands and trying to pull you down towards the egde of the foutian. "Oh,no no. I didn't mean you. Well, yes I did mean you but not how you think! Just. . . ." She pulls you closer, and lowers her voice into a whispers."What are you doing here?"

You sit down next to her,shrugging your shoulders. "I have no idea. I just woke up here."

Apparently, that wasn't the right answer. If anything, it made her freak out more. She pulls her hands away from you, much to your disappointment. She started murmuring under her breath, glancing at you every once in a while. Okay, so obviously, your presence either makes her nervous or you are in a place really dangerous. Which confuses you because if it was so dangerous, why would she be here all alone? She seemed to make up her mind on something as she grabbed you hands again and leaned in close. Okay, too much physical contact.

"Okay, I have just one more question," she says. She is looking around her, as if she's afraid someone will pop out behind on of the bushes. What does she have to be afraid of her? Is she trapped or something? She starts to speak again. "What was your family's name?"

Your family? Why on earth would that be important? You try to think of anything bad that could happen if you tell her, but can't seems to think of anything. Then you remember something form a book series you read once. Names hold power. Now, you really don't want to tell her. As if reading your mind, she says, "Don't worry. You can trust me. I might not be the most trust worthy person or deity ever, but I really need to know." Deity?

"Simmon. My last name is Simmon."

She looked relived. Oh, you did good. It makes you happy to know that you made her happy. Oh- wait wait. No. She looks nervous again. "...What was you mother's maiden name?" The words tumble out of your mouth before you could even stop it.

"Silvia."

Horror instantly spread in her eyes. Shit. You did bad. You scared her. You scared this beautiful person. You are a absolute horrible person. A pathetic excuse of a human being.

She grabbed your wrist and started running. What was going on? Why are we running? Are we being chased? You look behind you but don't see anything following you. Before you could turn around, you almost trip over a rock, but the beautiful lady quickly pulls you up and continues running. Okay. You might have done track but you are also really, really lazy. All this running is not good for your soul.

"W-what is going on?" God damn it, you need to rest.

She didn't stop, she just keep running. However, every once in a while, she would say something under her breath. All you caught was " No" "Why her?" "Leave her alone" and even " He is so not getting laid tonight." Well then.

Finally, after what felt like an hour of running, we stopped. In front of us, there was a giant, golden door.

You fall down to your knees in order to catch your breath and rest. God, you haven't ran that fast since you ran from those cops once when you were ten. You look up at the beautiful lady to see her hands on her knees, trying catch her breath as well. Huh, so you weren't the only one out of shape. At least she had curves to prove other wise.

"A-are you okay?" She says.

"I'm fine. Just really tired." You reply.

Your answer must have been strangely funny because she started giggling once you said 'tired'.

She helps you off the floor and pushes you towards the door. "Where are we going?"

"We?" She asks." _We_ are not going anywhere. _You_ need to get out of here."

For some reason, this makes you sad. You don't want to leave her all alone like she was before. "Why do I need to go?"

She tries to push you again but you stand your ground. "Because it's dangerous for you!"

"If it's so dangerous then why are you here?"

She gives a breathless laugh. "Because this is my home. I can leave from time to time if I wish. But you, however, need to get back to where you come from to help your friends."

You lift you head up towards her before dropping it down again. How did she know about your friends? You would ask her but right now, you are too tired to care.

You feel fingers softly touch you chin. Said hand lifted your head up, forcing you to look at the beautiful lady. The sun was shining behind her, making her brown hair glow like a halo around her. Damn, she just gets more beautiful be the second, doesn't she?

"You're so pretty." Wait, what? Did that come out of your mouth? No, it wasn't you. She said it. Why? You're not pretty at all. You're really average. There's nothing pretty or beautiful about you. Why is she lying to you?

But the way she smiles, as if she's so sure of herself that what she says is true. You try to disagree but no words come from your mouth. You probably look like a gaping fish out of water.

Her eyes suddenly look distressed, conflict runs across her face. "But it's not safe for you here. You'll probably come back anyway though, no matter what I say. Your so lucky that it was me that found you here. If it was anyone else...maybe Hesstie. Dio wouldn't care though. He'll probably send you on your way. If Daddy found you though...gods, why do you have to be so _young_ and _cute?_ It's not fair."

You have no idea what she's talking about. You do know that it's about you but you don't really understand. "What are you talking about, Miss?"

She just smiles at you. "Get up, darling." And you do so.

Once you stand up, she looks at you. After a few seconds, you think about saying something but her squealing interrupts your thoughts. She suddenly grabs you and pulls you into a hug with her massive boobs blocking the air from you. Dear Lord, you are going to die here. Choked to death by big titties.

She pulls away and holds you face in her hands. "So cute. And yet, because of your family, you're going to harassed by gods. I'm so sorry. Every Silvia that comes here is prettier and cute than the last but are also in more danger. I try to help some of them, but they don't want my help. Who could blame them. I'm not the best at helping other. No one whats help from me."

She looked so sad that all you wanted to do was comfort her. You honestly don't understand what she's talking about but you feel sympathy for her. "I'd let you help me. If you want."

Her instant smile almost blinded you. "Really? Thank you, sweet heart."

You couldn't help but smile back. "You'd help me already by getting me out of that maze."

She looked behind her with a thoughtful look on her face. "I did, didn't I."

She turns back to you, a determined look now on her face. "Alright. I'm going to help you. First off, here."

She pulls lipstick out of a hidden pocket and holds it out for you to take. She wants to give you a make over to help you? Do you really look that bad?

"Lipstick?"

"Yes. I know what you're thinking, but it's really going to help you. This lipstick is magic."

You look up in surprise. Magic lipstick? Like Kanaya's? Does it also turn into a chainsaw?

"This lipstick makes your aura come out. It's suppose to help mask you but making you look like a Goddess. That way, no one would look twice at you. Or they would since this color really brings out your eyes."

A Goddess?

She's still holding the lipstick, so you take it. The container looks like it's made of gold and silver, the color is a bright candy red.

You look back up to her to see her holding a large book. Where did _that_ come from?

"Do you know greek mythology?" She asks.

You nod. "I love greek mythology."

She smile got even wider. "Then you must know which gods are the trickiest and the most untrustworthy, right?"

You nod again. "Most gods are untrustworthy, but some do help mortals a lot with no I'll intention, my Lady."

Wait. Did you just say _my Lady?_

She either didn't noticed or didn't cared about what you called her. She continues, "That's right. And how many gods do you think would easily help a mortal find their way home?"

You think about it for a has always been a subject you enjoy so it does not take you to long to think about it. "Not many, my lady." Again with the my lady shit? What the hell was wrong with you?

It seems to be the right answer because she nods happily. So far, so good. "And do you know all the gods, Darling?"

You shake your head. "It's impossible to know all the gods, my lady."

She smiles as if she caught you in a trap or something. "Ah, but so you say. In that book is all the gods within this place. All you have to do is think of the gods and their information will appear on the page. A certain know-it-all gave it to made for research, but this is a way better use of it!"

You think about it for a second. Yeah, this might be a good use for a book. You wonderhow my this book would cost back on earth. Probably more than you could ever afford in your life. You wonder why she is being so kind to you, or why she knows much about the mysterious gods of this place. Maybe she's trapped here, like the demi-titianess Calypso. Maybe she _is_ Calypso. Stranger things have happen in your life.

Before you coukd actually ask her questions, she pushes you towards the golden door."You must go! Now! I can sense them coming!"

What? You have to leave? Now? "Wait _. Now?!_ But I still have so many questions!"

She doesn't stop pushing you. "I know, Darling, but we have to save that for another dream. If they find you here, we're both dead!"

Before she could push youthrough the now opened doors, you pull away from here grip and turn towards her. "Can you tell me your _name_ at least?!"

She smiles. "It's Aphrodite."

Before you could respond, she pushes you through the doors.

* * *

There. This shit is done. Here's another chapter filled with sexy goddesses and lost little girls. I'm no where near done with the next chapter so I have no idea when the next ome will come out, but expect it in the next two or three weeks. I dunno, maybe earier if schools and life's not being a bitch to me. Heh, i doubt it. By the way, if anyone actually has any ideas for anything, pleawe review it below and I'll see what I can do. Also, over 3,000 words for this chapter, holy shit. Anyway, Witch of Blood, out.


	25. Act 2 Part 11

Hello, people of the internet. This your insane author here to bring you a special announcement. First, I would like to apologize to the lack of writing. Exams have been happening and I just couldn't find the time. Second, since 413 is coming up, as well as summer, I will either have no time or more time. I will try to type as much as I could. But I'm going to Florida soon so I don't know how that'll be. And Finally for my announcements, SHOUT OUTS! Shout out for Pyrusblade and gsunny6 for the reviews. For Skylord-Xenysis, talisebrown1234, and AGuyWhoCan'tWrite for the follows. And for Darkrai's Daughter and AGuyWhoCan'tWrite for the favorites. Thanks to all who supported me from the beginning to now. DISCALIMER: If I was Hussie, I would not have a 4 year old dell laptop. 3 year old Mac at best.

* * *

 **The Asshole, More Weapons, and Crazy Girls**

 **ANDY : BE THE ASSHOLE**

Andy is not longer conscious. Again. So we will just go to the next stupid kid, who is also the asshole.

A young douche bag sits in front of his dumbass computers, also known as The Station. This young dick face just watched his friend get kidnapped. What will he do?

 **DUMBFUCK: DO SOMETHING**

You can't. Not only is the overbearing guilt weighing you down, but you are also being trolled by a girl with a nasal problem.

gradicalChaos [GC] began trolling sadistGiorna [SG] at 11:41

GC: Sup, k4ndy k4d3?

GC: 4r3 you r34dy to g3t th1s sh1t st4rt3d?

SG: What shit? the shit i let loose by being a fucking dick to PG, making her block me, again mind you, which caused her to somehow get kidnapped by some demon asshole from hell?

GC: Uh no bro, I m34nt f1n1sh th3 b4s1c proc3ss 4nd conn3ct1ng w1th your s3rv3r pl4y3r.

SG: my server player? what about PG? how can i play this stupid fucking game if my god damn leader and client player is in danger?

GC: H3h3h3h, you sound l1ke K4nkr1.

SG: I sound like...Kankri?

GC: Y34h! H3s th1s dud3 from my t34m. R34lly l1k3s to t4lk. 4 lot. H3 m34ns w3ll though. K1nd4 cr33py som3t1m3s tho.

SG: So to make me feel better, you compare me to a creepy troll who talks a lot.

SG: Thanks, Latula. That really makes me feel better.

GC: 1m sur3 h3 do3snt m34n to 4ct cr33py! K4nkr1s 4 r4d guy! Sur3, h3 m4y 4ct r34lly cr33py by compl1m3nt1ng th3 w4y my h41r flows 1n th3 w1nd, but h3s 4 good guy. R34lly.

GC: Trust m3, wh3n h3 s4w th3 whol3 k1dn4pp1ng th1ng on the mon1tors, h3 fr34k3d out! 1t took thr33 trolls to c4lm h1m down.

SG: Three?

GC: Sk1nny troll, w1ck3d str3ngth.

SG: Ah.

SG: Wait a second.

GC: Wh4t?

SG: You knew. About PG getting kidnapped.

SG: You knew and didn't say anything.

GC: Bro, bro. B3for3 you fl1p your l1d, l3t m3 s4y th1s.

GC: 1 would hav3 told you, 1d t3ll you 4ll you n33d to know how to stop 1t, c4us3 th4t sh1t 41n't cool. But 1m not 3x4ctly 4 T1m3 pl4y3r mys3lf. Th4t's D4m's t3rr1tory. 1 d34l w1th M1nd stuff, not T1m3. 1 don't know wh4t would h4ppe3n 1f th3 guy d1dn't t4k3 h3r. M4yb3 th3y f1ght 1t out or st4rt 4 k1sm3s1s or som3th1ng, 4nd you'd 4usp1t1z3. Wh4t 1 do know 1s th4t 1 4m no K33p3r of Hum4ns 4nd m3mory stuff. Th4t's 4r4n34. Sh3 m4k3s th4t pl4ns 4nd th3 sch3dul3. 1 just follow. 1m not r34lly sur3 why but wh4t3v3r. 1 s1gn3d up for th3 hum4n tr41n 4nd 1 4m pr3p4r3d to t4k3 th3 R1D3!

GC: Wh4t 1m try1ng to s4y 1s, l3t f4t3 t4k3 1t's cours3, bro. Don't try to stop 1t 31th3r c4us3 b4d th1ngs w1ll h4pp3n 1f you do.

SG: Alright, fine. I'll take your word for it.

GC: Now, l3t's g3t th1s p4rty st4rt3d!

GC: UH, c4n you t3ll m3 wh4t I g4v3 you th3 l4st t1m3?

GC: 1t w4s 3v3ryth1ng r1ght?

SG: By everything, you must mean the modus, the cards, and the disks.

GC: OH! Th3 Str1f3 D3ck!

GC: Th4t's why you fought your hum4n lusus w1th knuckl3k1nd.

SG: Do I use anything else?

GC: H3llz y34h! Bro, bro. Pr3p4r3d to b3 4m4z3d.

A blue light flashed on your bed. When the light vanished, a pale gray-blue box is in it's place. You get off your comfy chair and walk cautiously towards the box. It's not like you don't trust her, but you would like to be safe. You pick up the box. God Damn, this is heavy. You open the box and look inside.

Holy mother of Skyrim.

Inside is a pair of matching bronze gauntlet. You pick one of them up. God, even if you worked your entire life, you'd never be able to afford one of these. For the amazing detail to the metal work on the hand. You slid the gauntlet on your hand. The inside has some leather cushion, and fell really really comfortable. You stretch out your fingers then clench them, watching the metal move and showing bits of leather.

You hear a ding from your computer.

GC: H3y, you l1k1ng th3 n3w w34pon?

SG: Yeah but uh

SG: How?

GC: How wh4t?

SG: How did you make these beautiful things?

GC: 1 don't re34lly know.

GC: 1t w4s just 1n th3 box.

SG: Where did you get it from?

GC: 1 dunno.

GC: W3 w3r3 just s3tt1ng up 4 coupl3 hours 4go form my t1m3 4nd B4M! Four box3s 4pp34r out of no wh3r3.

GC: W3 thought 4bout throw1ng th3m 4w4y but s1nc3 1t h4d your s1gns on 1t w3 w3r3 4ll l1k3 N4h! L3t's g1v3 1t to th3m 1nst34d.

SG: So the guantlets were already in there?

GC: Y34h, pr3tty fr34ky 1f you 4sk m3.

SG: No, The other three we empty with just notes and cards. Yours just had the hand metal thingy.

SG: Why?

GC: 1 dunno. 1 try not to th1nk 4bout wh3r3 4ll th1s stuff comes from. G1v3s m3 b4d v1b3s, you know?

SG: I guess I can agree with that.

GC: 4ww y34h. Tot3s my go4ts!

SG: Yeah.

SG: So, I'm just going to attach this to my strife deck now.

GC: W41T!

SG: Wait what?

GC: Th1s 1sn't your str1f3 w34pon.

SG: What?

GC: 1t's not. 1m looking 4t your t1m3l1n3 r1ght now, K4ndy K4d3, 4nd you don't us3 thos3 m3t4l h4nd th1ngs for som3 t1m3 1n th3 futur3.

SG: Are you serious?

GC: Compl33ly, brom3o.

SG: Ugh, fine.

SG: So what do I use?

GC: 1 h4d to 4sk th3 douch3 f1sh bully of my m4t3spr1t3 but 1 th1nk 1t's c4ll3d...Box3r...f1sts? R1ght? B3c4us3 1f h3 w4s ly1ng 1m gonn4 k1ck h1m to hum4n T1m-Buck-Tu3.

SG: Kinda. They're called Boxer Gloves.

GC: Cool. So 1 don't n33d to doubl3-k1ll som3on3?

SG: Double-kill? How do you- You know what? I don't want to know.

GC: H3h3h3h3

SG: Where are the god damn gloves?

GC: 1n your hum4n lusus's r3sp1t3block.

SG: He's not my lusus.

SG: Whatever that is.

GC: You know, your hum4n gu4rd14n.

SG: My cousin.

GC: Y34h, wh4t3v3r th4t 1s, your w34pon 1s 1n h1s room.

SG: Why his room?

GC: 1 dunno. H3 put 1t 1n ther3 for you 1 gu3ss.

SG: What, does he know about the game?

GC: How should 1 know? Wh1l3 h3 s33ms pr3tty fr34k1n cool, h3s st1ll just 4 hum4n. No off3ns3.

SG: No, I get it. But him being human makes me curious.

GC: N4h, 1 g3t 1t. Your lusus 1s pr3tty sl1ck.

SG: He's not my lusus.

GC: Suuuuuuur3 h3s not ;]

SG: Seriously.

GC: 1 und3rst4nd. :]

SG: Here, I'll make a face now.

SG: -_- +

GC: Wh4t's th3 plus s1gn for?

SG: It's a middle finger. GA taught me that.

GC: Oh! 1 s33 1t now! Cut3, K4ndy K4d3.

SG: Can we go back to the topic at hand, please? You're starting to annoy me.

GC: Sorry, not sorry!

GC: So w34pons, r1ght? W3 got th4t one don3.

SG: Not really.

GC: D1d you g3t both d1sks from your lusus?

SG: Not my lusus, and yes, I did.

GC: Good. Now cont4ct th4t 4ss4ss14n g1rl 4nd pl4y!

SG: Seriously? That's it.

GC: W3ll, wh4t d1d you 3xp3ct?

SG: No advice? No cheat codes?

GC: H3r3's som3 r4d1c4l 4dv1c3!

GC: Don't d13 4nd w4tch out for kn1v3s!

gradicalChaos [GC] creased trolling sadistGoirna [SG] at 11:58

You don't understood girls, and you doubt you ever will. You hear another ding come from your computer.

godlyAssassian [GA] begain pestering sadistGoirna [SG] at 11:59

GA: Hey

GA: We need to talk

God fucking damn it!

* * *

I love Latula, I really do, but her quirk is a real pain in the ass. Anyway, thanks to anyone that made it this far. It's been a big help! I was also wondering, What's better, Wattpad or Archive on your own? I was hoping to write this somewhere else but can't chose between these two. So now for a new segment, story time! Once, when me and Cara we going to the Library with Kade, I put a bow in his hair and a pink scarf around his neck. His cosin saw this and scolded him for walking out in public like that. It was kinda funny but I felt really bad about it. So I bought him a can of soda. Cheered him right up. Anyway, Witch Of Blood, out!


	26. Act 2 part 12

Sup, people. Back with more shit for you all. Have you all looked at the recent upd8? I have and I am so scared and pump for 413! I might have a panic attack. Who knows! I sure don't. It's not like I can see the future or anything. Heheheh. I went to a Anime Convention and cosplayed Kanaya, Frisk for Undertale, and Mabel from Gravity Falls. It was awesome. I kicked a male Vriska in the shin! I said sorry afterwards though. Anyway, Shout out time! Shout out for Pyrusblade, like always, and gsunny6 for the reviews. For bubbaray9000 and Thorn333 for the follows. And for Thorn333 and BigShazam for the favorites. DISCLAIMER: I would have upd8ed a while ago if I was Hussie. Just saying.

* * *

 **The Angel, The Thief, and The Flames**

 **KADE: BE BRITISH**

You're not British but you know someone who is. You are now Cara and you know have a migraine forming. Just looking at this note is enough to make you want to lie down and never get back up.

8=D Hello. My name is Horrus Zahhak I would like to say, I am very interested in you strange, creepy, disgusting, lowb100 humans. I have meet quite a few dead humans but none have poked my interest. Even you, with your nice b100 words. However, I am forced to acknowledge you four humans. I am quite excited to interact with you. Oh. It appears I am sweating. F*DDLEST*%. Anyway, I have been told by my moirail that if I did something for you, I'd be considered a better troll, and I thought, what was better than helping a useless stupid human? I managed to stable myself at my work table to build you these hearing hole jewels. They are also known as earrings, but since you were a lowb100 human, I thought that definition was better for you. As you can see, there is a chain. I have specialized it to increase and crease in size. I'm sure you will have a rein on it soon. Now, neigh I say it, it is time for me to finish this note. I wish you the best of luck.

A Noble stalion,

Horrus Zahhak

Once you get connection back with PG, you'll ask her about the Japanese part. Probably from Damara. But now you have to talk to a couple of people first.

AG: Now that you have your 8ox, you pro8a8ly don't need much of my help. I'll contact you more though out your timeline, so expect me.

GA: Alright.

AG: And Cara?

GA: Yeah?

AG: Good luck.

[AG] creased trolling godlyAssassian [GA] at 11: 45

The talk with her was long, but useful. You probably know more about the game than PG does. You somehow doubt that.

There's a couple of people you really need to talk to, your client player for one. You also need to apologize to PG. but she's still not online. You suppose you could talk to him. It's been a while after all.

godlyAssassian [GA] began pestering demonicAngel [DA] at :

DA: Well, look who came back

DA: How'd it go?

GA: I kind of flipped on her.

DA: What did you do this time?

GA: I just yelled at her for sending you instead

GA: And then something bad happened.

DA: What happened?

GA: PG's in the medium.

DA: Already?

GA: Yeah, but her connection is lost and I don't know what to do.

DA: What do you mean, it's lost? How can it be lost?

GA: I don't know!

DA: Okay, just calm down, Care Bare.

GA: Really? Your using nicknames?

GA: Fine, D-man, tell me what to do.

DA: First off, I know what type of D you're talking about, bitch.

GA: Haha

DA: Second, have you talked to your patron yet?

GA: Aranea, yeah.

DA: Your patron is Aranea? Is that really safe?

GA: Probably

DA: You have caught up, right? You know about her plan and the time line fuckery, right?

GA: Of course, I checked the upd8 this morning.

DA: So you know how dangerous actually she is

GA: I do but I'm not worried.

DA: You should be

GA: I probably should but the way my life is right now. . .

DA: ugh shut up care

GA: I'm sorry, but I don't even CARE XD

DA: I platonicly hate you

GA: No, you platonicly pity me.

DA: do you want my advice or not?

GA: Sure, why not

DA: What did Aranea give you?

GA: 8 captchalouge cards, a modus, badass dagger, and a box.

DA: no sburb disks?

GA: Hold on, let me check.

You look up from the watch to check the box for any disks. Sure enough, there were two disks inside. You grab them and take them out of the box.

GA: Yeah, I have the disks.

DA: good, all you have to do know is connect with your client player. I'm guessing it's SG?

GA: Yup.

You were about to type something else but before you could, something snatched the disks out of your hand. The only thing you could see was a flash of sunset orange and yellow. It was your aunt. She was holding up the disks with a smirk before dashing out of your room.

GA: SHIT!

DA: What happened?

GA: My aunt stole the disks from me!

DA: Damn. Where is she?

GA: i don't know! she just ran out of my room!

DA: well, go after her!

No need to be told twice. You rush out of the room and try to catch up with your aunt. You could see her shadow from down the hall. You got her now!

When you turn the corner, you see multiple doors with only a dead end at the end of the hall. See, this is why you hate big houses. You decide to go the simple way out. Inappropriate violence.

You kick down the door to the left. It falls and reveals a bathroom. You kick the door to the right. A storage closet. You continue this pattern of violence until you reach the final door. The furnace. You wouldn't have paid any attention normally but the metal door was wide open, the flames blazing and burning the wood. You pause for a second and that was your greatest mistake. Dark skinned hands pushed you hard and you lose your balance, screaming as the flames over took you.

* * *

Sorry that this is so short. It's not a filler chapter though. Nothing is ever a filler chapter in this story, everything have a purpose. So, Horrus is really cringy to write. I learned that today. Also, during my long ass break, I wrote like, 4or 5 chapters for this shit. I might give the rest to you all soon. Now Story Time! I ended up getting Cara grounded because I told her aunt that she was at the Library with me instead of being at school. Whoops. She was grounded for 3 weeks. She didn't even noticed she was grounded until she mom told her she was ungrounded. Sorry, not sorry, babe. Witch of Blood, out.


	27. Act 2 part 13

I'm back, bitches! Yup, back again after only two freaken days. Congratulations You get more of this piece of shit story. Now, I want to warn you all. Most of (all of) the nest few chapters up until act 3 are about Kade and Cara and will switch between the two perspectives. Anyway, time for SHOUT OUTS! Shout out to the Pyrusblade for reviewing. Again. And for Ebony-Roza-Black for the favorite and follow. Now DISCLAIMER.I don't own homestuck. If I did, then I would probably have more in my pocket then just 5 dollars.

* * *

 **Not Dead Yet, Client Players, and GDFI SG**

 **CARA: BE BURNED TO DEATH**

Burned? Death? Of course not! Even if you wanted it too, fire simply just can't hurt you.

You were screaming at your aunt for pushing you in, yes, but only because you hate how all he soot and ash get all over you. It takes a while to get off and it just urks you. You climb out the furnace to find your aunt no where to be seen. Ugh she escaped. Again.

 **CARA: CLEAN UP**

You try to brush off the soot but most of it clings to your clothes. You'll just have to hose off later.

While trying to brush off your skirt, you noticed a trial of black shoe prints leading down the hall. Jack pot.

You follow the trail and it leads to your aunt's bedroom. You're always wondered what was in there. You mainly thought it was filled with young stripper men with chains on their hands. You always felt scared when you catch her watching _Magic Mike._ You place a hand on the door knob. You can do this. If a strange man comes up to you, you'll kick him in the dick.

 **CARA: OPEN THE DOOR**

You turn the knob and slowly open the door. The inside wasn't as extravagant as you thought it would be, bu hat didn't make it any less fancy. Almost every cloth was made of fine silk. Every wood, hand carved. The room was filled with her paintings, each more beautiful than the last. So far, so good. No naked men. You turn towards her large desk to find both disks. You were cautious in taking them. You know for a fact that she wouldn't have leave this stuff out in the open for you to find. You look up to see a painting you have yet to see before. A painting that pus fear into your very soul.

It was a painting of the Rage symbol, however there was a strange drawing of fire in the eyes and mouth. In a bottom corner, you find a poem.

Behind the Blaze, there is a fearful Rage. While every day tuns a new a Page, it will meet the end of her Days. ~ C. Flamel

Oh, you think your gonna be sick. You grab the disks and run back to your room. You collapse on your bed and try to breath. God, that was freaky. Not the kinky freaky bu just straight up scary.

demonicAngel [DA] began pestering godlyAssassian [GA] at :

DA: hey

DA: did you get it?

GA: OH I got it alright.

DA: oh god what happened now?

DA: did ms flamel push you down the stairs again?

GA: First of all, I was exaggerating that time!

DA: uh huh

DA: I'll believe it when I see it

GA: Second of all, STFU

GA: Finally, she pushed me into a furnace, not down the stairs

DA: what the fuck?!

DA: how is that any better than pushing you down the stairs?

DA: that's way worse!

DA: are you okay? are you dead?

GA: If I was, I wouldn't be talking to you

GA: Actually, I probably could since you have tea parties with the dead all the gog damn time apparently

GA: When were you going to ell me about that anyway?

DA: ...

DA: I now understand why PG freaked out after you pestered her.

GA: What's hat suppose to mean?

DA: you act nice one minute then demand something the next, blaming the other person for something.

DA: if I didn't know you for so long, I would not actually talk to you in real life

DA: you act so condescendingly sometimes, its annoying mostly

GA: I do not act condescendingly!

DA: and then you get defensive and try to tell me I'm wrong

GA: No I don't

DA: yes, you do

DA: It's like you take pleasure in making other people feel stupid

GA: I don't

DA: you do

DA: if I wasn't a good friend, i'd let you do whatever you damn pleased but since I am your friend, your good fiend, I have to tell you to cut the shit

DA: we don't have time to be fucking around when the apocalypse is happening

GA: I'm not fucking around. I just...

DA: it doesn't matter

DA: we'll have time for interventions during the game

GA: Whatever

DA: connect with SG

DA: Then we'll talk

GA: Sure

DA: oh, looks like PG is online

GA: Really?!

DA: yeah

DA: but you're not going to talk to her

GA: Fuck you, I'm talking to her

DA: no you're not

DA: you have a friend to save

GA: But

DA: You can talk to her later

GA: Fine

GA: But when we meet, the first thing I'm going to punch you in the dick

DA: I'll look forward to it

GA: good luck

demonicAngel [DA] creased pestering godlyAssassian [GA] at :

You sigh. You don't want to talk to SG. Sure, you haven't talked to him all day but you still really want to talk to PG. You want to talk to her behind DA's back but you wonder about what he could do. You really hope his powers aren't like Aradia's. Otherwise, you'd be fucked.

 **CARA: PESTER SG**

You realize that you have no other choice in the matter. You pester SG.

godlyAssassian [GA] began pestering sadistGoirna [SG] at :

GA: Hey

GA: We need to talk

SG: Talk about what?

GA: I don't know, the game, me being your server player, any kind of special magic that you have and not told anyone about because that seems to be a trend

SG: Who shat in your corn rice today?

GA: Corn rice?

SG: What's the American term? Bean Curd? I've tried it, and it tastes like shit.

GA: So, you're not from America?

SG: No, senorita, I am not.

SG: My best guess is that you're from the UK.

GA: How'd you know?

SG: You use 'bloody wanker' a lot. Not that hard to guess.

GA: Oh

GA: Well no one shat in my 'corn rice'

GA: I just got done talking with DA

SG: Oh.

SG: How is he?

GA: Why do you want to know?

SG: Can't I be worried for a friend?

GA: You can but it's just not you

SG: We...talked this morning.

GA: Ooooh, what about?

SG: None of your business.

GA: Did you confess your undying love for him?

SG: What? Fuck no. I'm not gay. I think.

GA: You think

SG: Anyway, finish your story.

GA: Right, so I talked to DA and I found out he had powers too.

SG: Wait. Too?

GA: I may have some abilities of my own

SG: Uh huh. And they are?

GA: Why should I tell you?

SG: Well, you seem pretty ready to start blabby about DA's powers. Might as well spill yours too.

GA: Ugh, fine. But only if you tell me about your after.

SG: Deal, now spill.

SG: DA can appearently talk to the dead

SG: ...

SG: Oh shit.

GA: IKR

SG: And you?

GA: I

GA: Well, I have

GA: Do they have the last airbender where your from?

SG: Duh.

GA: Right, well I

GA: I'm a firebender

SG: A firebender?

GA: Yeah, I have control over it but when my emotions get out of control, so do the flames

SG: That's

SG: Pretty cool.

GA: Thanks

GA: Your turn

SG: Right.

SG: I'm a teleporter.

GA: Teleporter?

SG: Yeah. I can teleport myself places that I just have to think about. I would have to see it first though.

GA: That seems way better than mine

SG: Nah. I have like,

SG: little control over it.

GA: Seriously?

SG: Yup.

SG: Anyway, powers aside.

SG: We still have a lot to discuse.

GA: Yeah. Like the game and shit.

GA: I'm your server player

SG: I know that, idiot.

GA: Whatever, just

GA: Grab your disks, put them in, then connect with me

SG: What about Prophet?

GA: Just talk to her?

SG: I can't really.

GA: ...

GA: What did you do this time?

SG: Nothing.

GA: Bullshit

GA: What did you do?

SG: I may have made fun of her choice of naming, that's all.

GA: She wouldn't have blocked you just for that

SG: I may have also made fun of her type in guys.

GA: Dude!

SG: I'm sorry!

GA: Do you know not realize how sensitive she is, especially about relationships?

GA: She won't even do fake troll relationships, that's how bad it is!

SG: I said I'm sorry!

GA: This is bad

GA: This is really bad

GA: What is she going to do when refusing to talk to her server player?

SG: Yeah, um, one more thing.

SG: And promise not to freak out?

GA: What?

SG: PG's been kidnapped.

GA: What?!

God fucking damn it, SG.

* * *

Hey~ Glad to see some of you have made it to the end! So, I'm sick right now and am hating life. Words of encouragement would be so swell right about now. Anyway, Story time! Kade wanted some Yugioh cards, right? But he didn't have the money. Me, saving up for the convention I just came back from, have like, 20 bucks on me. He begged for money so I told him he would have to pay me back every dime and that he would have to act like my slave/butler for the week. He did not get any cards that day. So sad, too bad. Witch of Blood, out.


	28. Act 2 part 14

Hello once again my lovely readers. I am back here for you entertainment. So, I got Cara sick and I'm am feeling pretty well actually :) but seriously, have y'all seen those updates? Let the lord save me because I am going to die on 413...who am I kidding? I am so going to hell. I already sold my soul to Hussie. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming, while kids like me should be burning in hell full of the rest of us homestuck trash. I actually like this type of hell. Anyway, Shout outs! Shout for Pyrusblade for the review and RandomCorpse for the favorite/follow. DISCLAIMER: Didn't I say I sold my soul to Hussie? Why would I sell my soul to myself?

* * *

 **Spades in the air, Game start, and the voice in my head**

God fucking damn it, GA.

After all this bullshit that's happened today, you are really not in the mood for her throwing a mixture of questions and insults at you.

SG: Look, I know your upset.

GA: Upset? Upset?! My fucking moirail was just fucking kidnapped and all you did was watch!

SG: What was I suppose to do?! Hack into her account, unblock myself, and tell her about the person, demon, or whatever that appeared out of no where?

GA: Yes!

GA: Can you still see her?

SG: No. He took her out of the house. I have no idea where she could be on her planet.

GA: Can't you teleport there and save her?

SG: It's not that easy.

GA: And why the fuck not?

SG: I can barely control teleporting from my bedroom to the bathroom, you think I have enough control to teleport through dimensions? Even if I could, who's to say that I won't end up miles away form her house? Who's to say my body will be able to handle the strain?

GA: If you practiced then maybe you could have

SG: Practiced? GA, I live in the crowed part of Argintina. Where the hell could I go to practiced? No all of us have a secluded mansion to practiced in.

GA: Hey, don't start pointing fingers at me, you monkey's arse. I'm not the one who got themselves blocked

SG: Oh yeah? Well, I'm not the one that made her pass out in the first place.

GA: Are you seriously doing this? God, your such a kid

SG: Me?! You started this whole fucking argument!

GA: And what are you going to do? Block me? You need me more than ever, if what the news said was true

SG: What's on the news?

GA: A bunch of tornados are coming towards Argintina at a fast speed

GA: You need me to get out alive

GA: Admit it

SG: I'll admit it.

SG: Only if you admit that you always over react to things and cause pain for others.

GA: This isn't about me

SG: Then it's not about me either.

GA: This is bullshit

SG: Exactly. So lets drop it.

SG: I have my disk. I am going to put it in. You will do the same, Okay?

GA: Okay

GA: But you're still a horse-faced ass

SG: And your an elf eared gnome.

GA: Fucker

SG: Bitch.

GA: Are you ready to play, horse fucker?

SG: I am, fish tits.

SG: Wait a second

SG: How do you even know what a moirail is?

godlyAssassian [GA] creased pestering sadistGoirna [SG] at 11:55

You smirk. You know she was bullshiting you. You think the only person that believed her was Prophet.

You pull out the disk from your pocket and stare at it. You open the disk compartment of your monitor and was about to put the disks in before a sudden thought came into your mind. One that willl end up getting your ass kicked.

SG: I don't platonicly hate you.

And you put the disk in.

You watch as the skian symbol appears on the screen and changes shape. It lasts for a few minutes before it starts to get creepy. The colors seem to darken from a sky blue to an indigo shade. As the white bar started to finish, you begin to hear whispers in your head. When the loading process was done, the black bubble letters of Sburb Delta appeared, and the whispers finally turned into a shout.

 _Hey! Kid!_

You look around your room to try and find where the voice came from but there was no one there. Where you going crazy?

 _Boy. I know you hear me. Get off your ass now._

No. It's not your subconscious. Maybe an exile? Did you even have one of those? Were you allowed too?

 _Hey. Tall, dark, and curly. Get up, and maybe she'll let you live._

You stand up, taking your tablet with you. You look down to see if you got any new messages. You did, and all of them were from Assassian. Shit.

GA: Okay, I'm in

GA: Your room looks exactly like how I pictured it

GA: The room of a nerd

GA: Why do you have so many computer?

GA: Trying to build yourself a robot girlfriend?

GA: Or boyfriend, I don't judge

GA: Are you ignoring me?

SG: No, I was just talking to the voice inside my head.

GA: What?

SG: The voice in my head.

GA: Yeah, I know

GA: What do you mean 'voice in your head'?

SG: I think it's an exile or something.

GA: Do we even have one of those?

SG: I dunno, maybe.

SG: We don't exactly know what we have, since we know all about the game just from the comic. Just about the Beta and the Alpha, not the Delta.

GA: I don't know anything about it

SG: Save the bullshit for something who cares.

SG: You know it, I know it, DA knows a little about it, and PG knows everything about it.

GA: If she knows everything then why not just ask her?

SG: Still blocked remember? Why don't you ask her?

GA: I can't

SG: You can't or you won't?

GA: I literally can't. It still says that she's offline

SG: What? That can't be right. Are you sure it didn't turn on then back off?

GA: Nope. Hadn't changed at all

SG: Weird. It says she's online for me.

GA: Maybe its 'cause she contact you first

SG: Maybe.

SG: When I first contacted her, she was staring at the screen.

GA: Like you were just now

SG: I guess.

SG: She was just sitting there with a blank face as if she was listening for something.

GA: Maybe she was talking to her exile

SG: There's a possibility.

GA: What did yours say to you?

SG: He told me to get my ass up and talk to you or else you'd kill me.

GA: I was thinking about it

SG: Uh huh.

 _Move out of the way._

What?

 _Move or you're gonna get crushed._

You look up to see a large black mouse holding a big white machine above your head. You jump to the side.

 _Told ya._

You quickly begin typing.

SG: What the fuck?!

GA: Sorry!

GA: I thought you saw it!

SG: No, I didn't see it!

You try to take a deep breath. No yelling at woman. Try not to yell at woman.

SG: Look, a warning next time would be nice.

GA: Yeah, sure

 _You okay kid? Your girlfriend didn't do much damage, did she?_

First of all, She's not your girlfriend. Second of all, you're fine. Thanks for asking.

 _No problem, lil shit._

This voice is starting to annoy you. Who are you anyway?

 _No one you need to know about kid. Trust me._

Are you an exile?

 _Hell no. You wished I was exiled._

So who are you?

 _The name's Jeff. Don't go telling your little girlfriend that either._

You said it once, you'll say it again. She's not your girlfriend _._

 _Yeah, keep telling yourself that kid. She could do so much better to be honest._

What the hell?

 _Hey, don't kill the messenger, kid._

SG: The guy's a douche.

SG: Thats all to be said on the matter.

GA: Um, okay?

GA: So, while you were having your mind conversation, I was looking around your house.

GA: Why is your living room full of smuppets?

SG: Don't ask.

 _Please ask._

Shut up!

SG: Anyway,

SG: Can you look in my cousin's room for some boxer gloves? And while your at it, try not to break anything.

GA: Yes sir

 _You have better chances with the other girl, but I doubt even she would date you._

Can you just shut up?

 _No can do, kiddo. It's my job to talk to you._

Then why don't you say anything useful?

 _Because you know a lot about this game already. You don't need me to tell you what to do._

Are you always going to be here?

 _In your head? Nah. I'm probably gonna fade away after a few hours._

Thank God.

 _Or days. Maybe even months. Could be here for your entire life._

Fuck you, God. You don't want to have to deal with this guy.

 _Then we're both in the same goddamn situation. I don't want to be here either but we don't always get what we want, do we kid?_

Are you always this much of an ass?

 _Yeah, pretty much._

Ugh. You have more important things to do than listen to this guy.

 _You and me both, curly. And if you want to find 'more important things to do' check in the other gauntlet shit. There'll be a note in there for you._

You decide to take his advice. Why not? What harm could he possibly do?

 _A hell of a lot more than you kid._

Why you...

GA: I can't

SG: Can't what?

GA: Can't look inside

SG: What? Why not?

SG: I've been inside his room before.

GA: I don't know why but I just can't

 _Guess you'll just have to go in yourself, void star._

Shut up.

SG: FIne. I'll go in. Can you take care of the game process for me?

 _Knew it._

Shut up.

GA: No problem, SG

SG: Kade.

GA: What?

SG: MY name is Kade.

GA: Kade

GA: Cara

SG: Nice to meet you, Cara.

GA: Nice to meet you too, Kade

 _Well then. Shit just got interesting._

Damn straight.

* * *

Yes. Shipping. All the shipping. All of it. Fact for the day: I, Andy, am the youngest of the four and Kade is the oldest. Me and Cara share a birthday month btw. And DA's top three favorite colors is purple, green, and black. Witch of blood, out.


	29. Act 2 part 15

Hello. Today is a grave day. Today is the day that homestuck ends. I'm posting this in the name of Homestuck. It will always be in my heart, no matter what fadom I might meet next, nothing could ever compare to homestuck and how much it helped me and saved my life for the past seven years. Homestuck is love, it is life. And it will always be with me. Forever more, until the end of time.

* * *

 **Falling Dicks, Fist to the Dick, Fucking Dicks**

 **CARA: BE KADE**

 **KADE: FALL IN LOVE?**

Fall in love? No way. You're too busy to think about anything like that. Especially not after you just got out of a relationship.

 _Wow. Lucky girl._

And then there's this douchebag.

 _Did you just call me a douchebag?_

Hey. You call 'em like you see 'em.

 _Alright, lil shit. Move a little to the left._

Why?

 _Just do it._

Fine. You move a little to the left. And a bunch of smuppet dicks fall on top of you. Again. That motherfucker.

 _Ha! Serves you right kid._

GA: OMG, are you okay?

SG: You're laughing at me, aren't you?

GA: A little

SG: A lot.

GA: Yeah

SG: I've said it before and I'll say it again.

GA: The voice is being a douche again?

 _No, I'm not._

SG: Yes, he is.

GA: Well, ignore him then and go into your cousin's room

You get up carefully and begin to walk to the stairs but continue typing.

SG: Hard to ignore the voice in my head telling me I'm an idiot.

 _I'm just being honest._

GA: So you're mad at him for telling the truth?

 _Ha! Love this girl!_

SG: Ugh. You two are like two peas in a hell pod.

 _Thanks, kiddo._

GA: Thank you very much

SG: Shush. Going to my cousin's room now.

You captchalouge the tablet. You can strangely feel it move throughout the cards until it lands as the root card, pushing the note out. God damn it. You tap the note with your foot, not wanting to touch it again. It goes back into a card under the second the tablet. You can tell that this modus will piss you off in the future.

You put a hand on your heart and concentrate on your cousin's room. You feel your body be lifted up from the ground; you drop back down afterwards. You hear a ding from your tablet. You take it out and the note drops again. You tap it and watch it go away.

GA: That

GA: Was so weird

SG: What do you mean?

GA: You

GA: Disappeared and appearing like that

SG: What was so weird about?

GA: You literally came apart!

GA: You came apart and turned into blue smoke then flew up the stairs sickeningly slow

SG: Huh.

SG: Is that what it really looks like?

GA: You didn't know?

SG: Nope.

SG: I've never actually seen or heard about it.

GA: You mean your cousin never helped you?

SG: I've never had the displeasure of him teaching me anything other than physical stuff.

SG: Have you ever read or seen D.N. Angel?

SG: Because it kinda looks like that. The family training the boy to fight and be flexible as if he's some circus act.

GA: Well at least he helped you with something.

SG: By throwing knives at me and telling me to doudge? Oh yeah, big help.

GA: Well, mister strider, that's the way the world works so you have to deal with it.

SG: Don't call me that.

GA: Aren't you suppose to be doing something?

SG: Aren'tYoue room. Though it was the same size of your room it looked smaller because of all of the clutter and junk on the floor. You always tell him to be neater but does he listen? No. Never. You decided to captchalouge the tablet and note again. Who knows what's going to happen in here.

Shelves are filled with different kind of electronics. You remember at one point, he worked at a toy store company. Must be where all of this is from. It does not matter. It's not what you're looking for. Now, if you were a pair of gloves in a hermit's room, where would you be?

 _Duck._

What?

 _Duck!_

Something hard hits you in the back of the head. You tumble down onto the floor. You try to blink your eyes back into reality since all you could see was stars and not the one on your shirt. When your eyes finally come too, your glasses had a crack in the lens. Oh well. You didn't really need them to see anyway.

You hear a ding but you don't bother to check it.

 _She's gonna kill you._

You know this to be a fact but don't care. For now.

 _Yeah. For now._

You turn around to sit on your behind. You need to be careful. Cautious. You can't make a single mista-

 _Move left._

You jump to the left, narrowly avoiding something red aiming towards your face. Close one.

 _Check right._

You roll over. Something rubber hits the floor hard and bounces off the ground.

 _Up._

You jump up and throw your leg up; something red flies past it.

 _Watch your dick._

Your confused for a second. Why would you need to watch out for that?

Your question is answered when a deep pain hits you around your crotch. The pain echoes though out your body and you can fell your legs go numb. You drop on your knees, holding your crotch and groaning in pain. There is a ringing on your ears - or was that just your tablet? - and you think you can see a light behind your closed eyelids. God? Is that you? Please, take you away from this pain.

 _I'm so sorry kid._

God?

 _No, but I'm told that I have godly like figures._

Jeff. You are in so much pain right now.

 _I did warn you. But now I'm warning you to watch your ass._

Something hits you in the butt and pushes your face forward onto the dirty floor. Oh, come on!

 _Too late kid. Sorry._

You really hate your cousin's alarm system. You'd think he would have dismantled it but no. He wants to be an ass. You're even tempted to say the password.

 _There's a fucking password?!_

Yes. A voice activated password. But it's not one you actually like.

 _Who cares? Stop this because this is a fight you know you can't win, kid._

No. You have honor and pride to think of.

 _Well, Zuko, swallow your pride and join the Aang Gang._

How do you...?

 _Dream-Hulu._

Of fucking course.

 _Say it._

Fine.

"Power Rangers Mega Force was the best Power Ranger series ever created and anything else pales in comparison."

You can hear laughing from the back of your head.

You also hear something rubber hit the floor. You turn around. You didn't get up or sit on your butt because you're still in pain in both areas so you settle for on your knees. You moves over to see what dropped. Two bright red, rubber boxer gloves . Perfect. You take out all mechanical appliances that made it fly and put them on your hands, adjusting the straps. All set. Now all you have to do is set them as your specibus. You can still hear laughing in your head.

You watch as the gloves slowly disappear. You somehow knew that they were in your specibus. And the laughing continues.

You pull your tablet out of it's card, the note falls onto your head. You'll get it later.

GA: Are you ok?

GA: Is your small dick ok?

GA: Is your flat butt ok?

SG: You wouldn't know if my butt was flat or not if you haven't been looking at it.

GA: Wha. . .?

GA: I wasn't staring at your butt!

GA: But in all seriousness, is your dick okay?

SG: STFU

Jeff?

The laughter in your head begins to die down into a chuckle.

 _Yeah, kid?_

Fuck you.

 _Anytime Kid._

You feel a shudder run through your back.

 _Wanna move anytime soon or your dick still swollen?_

You hate you life right now. You really do.

 _You and me both, Void Star._

* * *

Finally! Done! Just like. . .Homestuck. I'm so sad right now. T.T I'm just going to cry now. Witch of Blood, out. Forever.


	30. Act 2 Part 16

A young author sits in front of her computer. She looks at the delete button and then the post button. The answer to this question is a no brainer. She clicks post.

Hello to all you readers and beyond! I'm sorry that I've been gone for a month. I just wanted to freak y'all out, thinking that I was going to give up my story. I would never give up Sburb Delta for anything! I've put way too much work in it to just throw it away after only one year. Sorry for the scare but no. The story will go on for a long time since I have many plans for it, plus, I've gown attached to these four idiots. Can't kill em off. Yet. If something happens and it hasn't updated for three months, then know that I have died by something stupid. I also want you to know that I went to Florida for my spring break and couldn't find the time to type and then came straight back to school, leaving less time for typing. So sorry.

Shout outs! Shout out for Pyrusblade and Blazingstar's Prophecy for the reviews of my not killing off this story. For Blazingstar, ScorchedEarth8200, and Pikapikaluv for the follows. And for Blazingstar and ZurithiaXeliquana for the favorites. I'm not dying any time soon guys. Don't worry. PS I only own this shit and not the master piece that is homestuck.

* * *

 **Switch, Switch Again, and the Voidful Pin**

 **KADE: BE CARA**

Kade is now in too much pain to do anything active right now, so we'll just move to Cara.

You are now Cara and you are helping Kade finish the game process.

SG: Okay.

SG: So lets not do what PG and I did.

GA: What did you do?

SG: She opened the cruxtruder early and we had less than three and 1/3 minutes to get everything ready. About 3:14.

GA: Seriously?

SG: Yup. She was running around to get everything.

GA: So lets not do that

SG: Good choice.

SG: Just give me the entrance card.

GA: Why?

SG: Just in case anything bad happens.

GA: I doubt anything will

SG: You can't be too sure.

GA: Fine, whatever

You look through the top menu and find his card. It was white and pale gray-ish blue pin. That might be hard to break but whatever. You click on it and drag it down towards him.

GA: Good luck breaking that thing

SG: We'll deal with that problem when the time comes.

SG: Next, we need the cruxtrudite.

GA: Got it!

GA: I made three while you were fighting gloves in your cousin's room

GA: It's already on the alcamiter

SG: Wait a second.

SG: If the cruxtrudite is out, then that means the cruxtruder is open.

SG: And the sprite is out.

Your hands freezes above the keyboard. You done fucked up.

GA: Crap

GA: Kade, I'm so sorry

SG: Yeah, I didn't think that the plan would go on without fault.

SG: What's my time?

GA: It's uh

You zoom out to see the whole building. The sky was gray, the wind pushing down trees. There were many people outside. Many running. Many dragging screaming animals. Most were adults, but there were some children also. Many of them were crying. While you understood basic spanish, you were what they were saying. They were all evacuating. You want to look for Ms. Aragon and her children but you know for a fact that you can't. You have a job to do and a boy to save.

You move the mouse onto the roof and look at the cructruder. 3:22. You think it was 4:13 form the start. It was always 413, wasn't it?

GA: 3:22

GA: 3:22 is your time

SG: Are you serious?

GA: Yes I am now move!

And he springs into action.

 **CARA: BE KADE?**

You are now Kade and you are in deep shit.

While you are seriously pissed off at what GA- no what Cara has done, you can't exactly yell at her for it.

 _I can._

He can but it's not like she can hear it.

 _Cara! Look at what your dumb bitch ass has got us into!_

You hold your breath and pray to God that Cara does not hear that.

You get up from the ground, your stomach feels like it dropped down to hell. You look around the room to find a quick way up stairs. You don't think you can concentrate enough to teleport.

 _Window._

You turn towards the window and. . .aha! A fire escape!

You open the window and...ah ha! A fire escape! You open the window and climb out. The rusted metal creaks under your weight. You jump up and grab the old ladder, pulling it down. You're honestly not sure if this is safe but hey. In Sburb, nothing is really safe.

Okay. One foot up. One arm. And your climbing. Its not that bad of a clime actually. You're not on the first floor hut you're also not close to the top. Your hands were starting to really need to work out more.

 _Yeah. You're skinnier than a stick._

Isn't the saying 'as skinny as a stick'?

 _I know what I said._

This guy...

 _You've reach your final destination, kid. Please exit by climbing up._

He was right. You had reached the roof. You grasp the ledge and pull yourself up. Its really harder than you thought. You think its because you have little arm muscle.

 _It's sad really._

Oh, shut up, you ingrate.

 _Oh, we're doing name calling now? Because I have a lot to say about you._

You decide to ignore him so you don't die. You pull yourself up and get on your feet.

 **KADE: LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE**

No. You didn't cause all this. All this gray, fear, anger, and depression. All this sadness as and loss in the air. It was the game. It was always the game. The game has come to Argentina. And you are going to keep these people alive. You are stronger than the game. Because you have hope for humanity.

 _Yeah. Hope. Hope is an important thing in your family, isn't it?_

What?

 _Never mind. Look, girly set everything up for you. Bet she thought you couldn't do it._

You choose to ignore the voice. Don't let him get to you. Conceal it, and don't try to feel it.

 _What is this, Frozen? Well, Queen Elsa, your party awaits._

You growl under your breath. Every step you take towards the alcamiter is more like a child's stomp. You just couldn't help it. He was making you mad on purpose. Why can't he just knock it off?!

 _No can do, hun._

You slam the card into the card slot and watch as a grayish blue glow appeared on the pad. A pin appeared as soon as the light died. You could not tell if it was a bowling pin or a juggling one since they all looked the same to you. All you know is that it's going to be really hard to break it.

 _Might as well let the lady do it. She's been doing everything here so far anyway._

You grind your teeth and try to ignore the voice. You look down and notice the clock. 2:22. You still have time.

 _Yeah. Time to fuck it up and have the lady save your ass._

It's getting harder and harder to ignore the voice. Your patience is growing very thin. You feel as if you should hurry this process along.

You grab then pin, seems pretty sturdy, and slam it down on the rooftop. It doesn't break. You do it again. Still nothing.

 _Aww, can't do it? Maybe you could get the little lady to do it since she seems to do everything around here._

You grip the pin harder. Her name. . .

 _What?_

Her name. Is CARA!

You are so mad that you chuck whatever you have in your hand as far as you could. It takes you a few seconds to realize that the thing was the pin.

Oh _shit._

 **KADE: FREAK THE FREAK OUT**

Oh God, what have you've done?!

You hope for a bit that it broke with the fall but you know that to be false since you can still see the town from up here. You are in deep shit.

You hear multiple dings come form somewhere above you. You decided to ignore it.

 _You can't ignore everything in life, kid. Oh, by the way, you have less than a minute and a half._

That's it. You're dead.

 _No, you're not. Use your powers._

You can't. You don' know how to use them properly.

 _Then now is the time to learn._

You can try but you don't know how well it'll work,

 _Just listen to my voice. I'll guide you. No homo tho._

Okay. Okay. You got this. With his help you can do this.

 _Okay. Now concentrate on your hand. Imagine the pin is right there. Pull it out of the void. You're a fight class. You take what you want. Do as you please. Take it. Grab it. You're a Bard. Act like it._

For some reason, him talking to you like that is making you more and more motivated. More determined. As he talks, you follow his instructions. Concentrate. Will it in your hand. Pull it out for the void. The void. Is yours to take.

 _That's right._

You control the void.

 _Now you're talking, curly._

The void is your bitch.

 _Wait, what?_

And you're going to make it obey.

 _Kid, that's not how it works._

Shut up. You got this.

 _I. . .don't think you do._

Concentrate. Feel it and let it go.

 _Uh kid, 30 seconds._

You are the void. The void is you. And you will bring the DOOM. A surge of power has come into your hand. You feel it take shape and the pin is now back into your hand. You suddenly understand so much. The voices of the void. The whispers. They tell you such great things.

 _Great job, kid. Now all you have to do is break it._

You smile. What a simpleton. You push the void inside the pin then make it grow large into a vortex, destroying the pin. Your now open eye look down at the damage you've done. The gray sky changes, gray going to black in an instant. Small stars appear in the void sky. And you feel really dizzy.

 _Kid, don't you dare._

You dare. You drop to your knees and pass out.

 _Well shit,_ is the last thing you hear as you let darkness take over you.

 **KADE: BE CARA**

You are now Cara and your freaking out so hard right now. What you have witnessed was not something you'd never thought you'd see. Or even liked to see. To say you weren't scared would be a complete lie. The look in his eyes... the strange purple glow...It makes you think back to Kurloz's note, and you're suddenly more scared. You can't tell if you're scared for him or scared of him. You don't know what to do now. Kade is asleep. You can hope he is on your dream planet. Your mind now drifts to Prophet. You wonder what she's doing right now. Maybe even D-

You hear a ding from your computer. Speak of the devil and he shall come.

demonicAngel (DA) began pestering godlyAssassian (GA) at 12:12

DA: Hey

DA: Are you ready to play a game?

DA: Because its your turn

DA: Or at least, that's what PG told me

* * *

I done! Nyeh heh heh! This is finally done and If ya'll are good, I might give you all a present. What will it be? Who really know. I do. Enjoy the Friday the thirteen up8, you silly idiots. Witch of Blood, out.


	31. Act 2 Part 17

Hello again! I am here to bring you the second enstallment of Friday the thirteen up8!

* * *

 **Planets, Prophets, and A Game Start**

GA: What are you talking about?

DA: The game, its your turn

GA: Didn't SG finally get into the medium?

GA: Yeah. It took a while but Kade finally did it.

DA: Kade?

GA: Whoops...

DA: He told you his name?

DA: Wow Impressive I didn't think you could go so far into a relationship like that

GA: What are you talking about?

DA: You know, you and him, together, in a hate love

DA: What do you call it? A kissingtude?

GA: I am not, repeat not, in a kismessitude with him of all people

GA: Gross

GA: Second of all, have you seen him? He needs to do something with his hair. Pronto. And he has no manners. He's rude and crude, and he's skinnier than me, which is most likely not healthy at all

DA: So, you have a crush on him

GA: No

GA: Or at least

GA: I don't think so

DA: Keep telling yourself that

GA: I will

DA: Lets forget about your hate crush for a second

GA: He's not my hate crush

DA: It is now all about you

DA: We need to get you out of London and into LOFAP asap

GA: LOFAP?

DA: Your planet

GA: You have to be kidding me

DA: I don't kid

DA: Its your planet

DA: Land of Fire and Pluming

GA: What

DA: Look, how about you question the name after you get on the god damn planet?

DA: Just be happy you don't have LOSAC as a planet name

GA: omg, LOSAC?

DA: Land of Sirens and Codes

DA: Its SG's no Kade's planet

GA: What's yours?

DA: LOGAG

GA: Oh

GA: My God

GA: HOLY SHIT HA

DA: Shut up, Cara

GA: I am so not sorry

GA: That is hilarious

DA: yeah yeah

GA: What does it mean?

DA: Land of Ghouls and Graves

GA: Seems to fit you perfectly

DA: I know right

GA: Wait a flipping second

GA: How do you know our planet names?

DA: Don't freak out

GA: Why is everyone saying that today?

DA: Because you do it all the time

DA: PG told me

GA: What?

DA: PG told me our planet names

DA: Along with a bunch of other freaky shit

GA: Oh thank god

DA: You're. . . happy about this?

GA: Yeah! Kade told me she was kidnapped

DA: She was

DA: By a demon

DA: But she's okay

DA: They wouldn't hurt her

GA: Like hell they wouldn't

DA: They live on LODAM and some how understand the game They wouldn't hurt a player, especially her

GA: LODAM?

DA: Land of Demons and Music

GA: That's their home, and now its her home too

DA: They're not trying to hurt her, they're training her

GA: Demons training Prophet

GA: For what?

DA: For the Game There are no imps or cyclops on her planet Only demons. And all of them have been trained to fight Now they're training her Cause she's too much of a pacifist apparently

GA: Really? She's a pacifist?

DA: Except for when she met her first demon Then she kicked him in the dick

GA: omg you go PG

DA: I have never been so proud of her

DA: I also learned that she's more innocent then she appears

GA: No duh

GA: She must like the music part to her planet, right?

DA: No, she doesn't like that part

GA: PG, not liking music, what?

DA: There is no music on her planet

GA: Why not?

DA: It apprently causes terrible storms The demons are thinking of changing the name to the Land of Demons and Mutes

GA: Mute for no sound

DA: Or song

DA: Music is porhibitied on the planet and anyone who listens to it has to wear specialized headphones and has to be in a sound proof room

GA: Are you serious?

GA: How do you know this?

DA: Well, PG wanted to piss off the guy who she kicked in the nuts. . .

GA: And she sang

DA: While playing the guitar and singing about freedom or something

GA: Oh, prophet

GA: I love that girl

DA: Lets hope she never changes

GA: Definitly

GA: So PG told you all of this?

DA: Yup And recorded the Demons explaining things to her She took pictures too

GA: All to you

GA: Not me or Kade

DA: She knew you were helping SG get into the game

DA: I will copy and paste what she said

DA: PG: I know that, I'm not an idiot. PG: She'll be upset but Nepeta needs to take a chill pill.

DA: PG: Nepeta is helping Equius, like good meowrails should. If I came to talk to her, she'll go on and on furever. PG: Like Kankri PG: She'll keep going on until she forgets all about Equius and if she does that then he'll fall off a building or wouldn't make his time to get into the medium

It was weird how she knew that. Sometimes, you actually forget why she calls herself prophetGenesis. Still. When she says stuff like that at random, it really gets creepy.

GA: I don't do that

DA: Yes, you do

DA: It'll slip your mind but you remember when someone else tells you about it too

GA: Shut up, Captor

DA: Hey, I'm just trying to help

DA: Like getting you into the game

GA: Oh

GA: I forgot

DA: Excuse my language but

DA: No shit

GA: Shut up bee fucker

DA: I don't think he fucks bees

GA: You're an annoying ass

DA: That is something he is

DA: Anymore questions before we start?

GA: Just one

GA: Why are we so fucking awesome?

DA: . . .

DA: That is the best question

DA: That anyone has ever asked

GA: Oh, so you remember that one

DA: Caw Caw Mother fucker

GA: Game start, bird boy

GA: Game start

* * *

So, that's that. It's Cara's turn to deal with whole shit. And when I say shit, I mean shit hits the fan next chapter. Witch of Blood , out.


	32. Act 2 Part 18

Not really sure what to say here. Ya'll already know I don't own crap. Eh, let's make false advertisement. Click on my name, look at my stories. Is that one about Underfell? Yeah. I wrote an Underfell Au about Undertale by toby fox. It has a lot of context so even if you haven't seen or layed Undertale you'd understand. But if you haven't done any of that then don't because Undertale is best blind. But Tumblr is a little bitch so I didn't need to play. Plus I'm poor so yeah.

* * *

 **Dora the Helper, Cute Girls, and Virgin Assholes**

You check you're laptop first. You take the server disk out and out in the client disk. A loading screen appeared and you begin to hear something. Something like. . . whisper. They get louder and loader as the time goes on. As soon as the loading is done, all the whispers disappear. The sburb logo appears but it is black with a white screen. You wonder if those voices are what Kade heard and begin to text him that theory.

Hello? Is anyone in there?

 _Hi._

On. Someone else is here then.

 _That's right._

You begin to wonder if she's your exile .

 _Not an exile. A spirit-helper._

A spirit helper? Hoe does that work?

 _We were imprisoned by the gods for going against them. If we were to help a person serving the gods by playing their games, we would get set free._

Is that why there were so many voices?

 _Yes. They all wanted to be your spirit-helper._

Oh. Well, your name is Cara.

 _Pandora. Most call me Panda or Dora._

Let's go with Dora. Are you the actual Pandora?

 _Yes. The one who released all the sins from the box._

Is that why you were imprisoned?

 _Yes. After I died, I was sent to jail in Skia._

You thought Olympus was was the home of the gods.

 _It was. When Olympus was destroyed, they created Skia._

You hear a ding from your laptop.

DA: So, you're probably talking to that greek ghost girl

DA: So I'll keep this short

DA: I'm going to put stuff down around your mansion

DA: I'll tell you where they are

DA: Contact me when you finished your conversation

 _You might want to respond._

GA: We're good

GA: So you actually see Dora through the screen?

DA: Her name is Dora

GA: Short for Pandora

DA: That explains why she dresses like that

GA: What way?

DA: Like she's a greek renacter

GA: Tell me how she looks like

DA: Uh, dark hair, blue eyes, maybe green Kinda brownish skin Flower crown

GA: Is she pretty?

DA: I guess

 _Tell him I said thank you._

GA: She says thanks

GA: You can see her because of you ghost powers, right?

DA: Yeah

DA: Didn't expect to see one right nest to you though

GA: I didn't even know she was there

GA: I just heard her voice

DA: Is she your exile?

 _Spirit helper_

GA: Not exile, spirit helper

DA: Spirit helper?

 _I don't know what the actual term is._

GA: She doesn't know what the actual term is, just that it's called that sometimes

 _Kinda._

GA: Kinda

DA: Okay then

GA: Did you put anything down yet?

DA: Yeah The cruxtruder is in your...main room? Living room? I don't know what you rich snots call it

GA: The entrance hall?

DA: Yeah, that, whatever

DA: Its there

DA: I'm dropping your alcamiter there too

GA: Okay

GA: Did you talk to your patron yet?

DA: Yes, I did

DA: I don't want to talk about it

GA: Who is it?

DA: Porrim Maryam

GA: Ooh~ The Virgo

GA: How'd it go?

DA: Didn't I just say I didn't want to talk about it?

GA: Look at my face

GA: Does it look like I give a shit?

Dora, make a face.

 _Okay._

You can't tell if she's making the face you wanted but you just really wanted to get the point out

DA: I'll tell you later, but first

GA: Let me take a selfie?

DA: We need to get you into the medium

DA: Oh god damn it Cara

GA: That's what you get for being a slow typer

DA: I didn't exactly grow up with the internet at hand around here

DA: Of course I'm a slow typer

 _What's a selfie?_

A selfie is when you take a picture of yourself and or other people, Dora. You decided to take one with her later.

 _Really?_

Sure.

GA: Me and Dora are going to take selfies later

DA: Only you would take selfies with a ghost girl

GA: not true

GA: PG so would too

DA: Oh yeah

DA: She took some pictures of her planet

GA: Bullshit

DA: It's true

GA: Show me

It takes a while but soon two links appear. You click on the first one, It was of two planets in space. One was bright and had little white things floating around it. What was that, music notes? The other planet had dark clouds surrounding it.

DA: The first one was LODAM five months ago and LODAM now

DA: Apparently, it really was the land of demons and music until New Years Then, whenever music was heard, storm clouds would appear and cause huge storms

DA: Legend goes that a player of this 'great' game will come and sing a song that will vanquish the storms

GA: Huh

GA: Seems like the perfect quest for PG

DA: Duh

You click on the other link. It was of two girls making duck faces at the camera. The girl to the left was chubby looking, having extension braids rolling down her face. Her black brown eyes hiding behind a pair glasses. The second girl was no better. Her hair was all messy and wild, most of it covering half her face. She was also wearing glasses and had eyes that reminds you of rainbows. Dusts of freckles were covering her cheeks. Behind the girls was a guy pointing at the screen above them all. You could make out some horns and wings pointing out of his leather jacket.

GA: Who are they?

DA: PG took a selfie with a friend form her library while the leader of the freaking planet talked about something she forgot

GA: Which one is her?

DA: The one with the glasses

GA: They both have glasses!

DA: The short one

GA: How can you tell their heights from the picture?

DA: omfg

DA: Freckles

GA: Oh

GA: Prophet's kinda cute

DA: Yeah, I guess

DA: Anyway, no more pictures for you

GA: Why not?

DA: It's been ten minutes already and you still haven' gotten up from your seat

GA: Fine, whatever

You stand and stretch. God, you're too lazy for this shit.

 _Is he your boyfriend?_

What?

You turn around to the voice but remember that it's just inside your head. You feel pretty stupid right now. And no, he's not your boyfriend. Just guy friend. Maybe with benefits.

 _What kind of benefits?_

You'll tell her when she's older. Right now, you have a game o play.

GA: All my shit dropped?

DA: Give me second.

A large boom appeared behind you and your totem lethe was suddenly in the middle of your bedroom.

DA: Now it's all done

GA: Thanks D-man

DA: No problem

DA: Now play

GA: Don't tell me what to do bro

You drop your laptop down onto the bed and rush down the stairs. You start sending a message on your watch.

GA: Drop my entrance card

A black mouse appears next to you and drops down a card. You snatch it from the air and keep running.

 _You should check it out and see what it is._

Not now. You want to get everything done.

You make it to the stairs and see the cuxtruder and alcamiter. You grab the handle and hump off the side of the stairs. Please hit the cruxtruder. Please hit the cruxtruder.

You do manage to aim at it, so you kick your legs out and hit the lid, jumping off of it afterwards. You do not want to become your own sprite. You're not Aradia.

 _Watch out! Make a left!_

You roll to the left, narrowly avoiding the falling cruxtrdite. Thanks Dora.

 _No problem._

You pull up your watch and speak into it.

GA: Can you do the rest?

DA: Already did while you were tumbling around with Dora the Explorer

DA: Doesn't really matter anyway

DA: You have time

GA: How much time?

DA: 6:12

GA: Seriously?

GA: Why is the time increasing?

DA: What do you mean?

GA: Kade's time was 4:13

DA: Well, no shit

DA: 413? 612? Hivebound and Sburb Beta

GA: Those are like the most significant numbers in Homestuck

GA: Wait

GA: How do you even even remember Hivebound? I thought you stopped reading Homestuck around Act 4?

DA: I did

DA: PG forced me to keep reading

DA: Wouldn't leave me alone about it

DA: So I watched the voice over version

DA: Then continued on from there

DA: I'm at least 20 pages away from being caught up

DA: So I know enough about it to not seem like an ignorant douche

GA: Thank God for PG

DA: God doesn't have anything to do with it

GA: Shush it with your atheist self

DA: heh

GA: Just because because I don't need to rush doesn't mean I can relax and wait

GA: We should get started now

DA: You have four minutes left but whatever

DA: Well, the cruxtruder is in place

DA: Just need the card

GA: Right

You hold the card out to the alcamiter and drop it into the card slot. A golden glow appeared on the pad and a gold table with a gold vase on top. You take the vase from the table and watch it disappear. You hold the vase carefully in your hands. You really have to be careful with this. It is your ticket to the medium. You are playing Sburb. Nothing can ruin this moment.

You hear a ding come from your watch.

SG: Hey.

SG: I'm okay and everything.

SG: I'm down at my planet right now.

SG: This place is amazing, Cara.

SG: There are even some locals.

SG: Sirens, I think they're called.

SG: A lot of them keep flirting with me.

SG: Even the guys.

SG: I hope to keep my virginity through the game, or even through the night at least.

You smash the vase down as hard as you can.

It beaks into a million pieces. Oh, but you are not done. You stomp on the broken vase and jump on it. You don't know what's happening or why you're doing this but all you know is that you feel much better.

GA: Keep it in your pants, Sadist

 _Cara, are you okay?_

Never better. You just learned that love and crushes are for idiots.

* * *

Many of you will ask me 'Hey Witch of Blood, don't you feel sorry for Cara?' The answer is no. Witch of Blood out.


	33. Act 2 part 19

**Death's Child**

A young man lies alone on a tomb, resting. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is the day hell will rise to Earth. This young emo boy will have the journey of a life time with his friends and god only knows what's going to happen to his dating life. Not that the boy cares anyway. He just got done talking to a whole bunch of dead people after all. Who needs a partner when you have a million dead souls at your side? Not he, that's for sure. It's not even time for him to be introduced yet. That's next act. What are we even doing here? Well, Cara is throwing a tantrum, Kade is trying to stay a virgin, and fuck knows what Andy's doing so why not? Who says we can't be here? He does apparently. With a raise of his hand, an army of dead souls appear by his side. We'll just. . .see ourselves out. See you next act, Ghost child.

 **~End of Act 3~**


	34. ACT 2 INTERMISSION

Howdy, readers! I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long! I have finals and asshole teachers to deal with, plus writing a new undertale fanfic, which take a lot out of a person, more than you'd expect. But I'm back to give you guys an intermission! Here, we'll learn a little more about some character you would expect. Time for SHOUT OUTS! Shout out for gsunny6 for the review, to both grimTherapist and alexa-chan for the favorite and follow, and tedwildlife( love your name btw) for the favorite. DISCLAIMER We all know I already sold my soul to Hussie, let's just put that fact out there. How can I sell my soul to myself? It just doesn't work that way people. Sorry to disappoint.

* * *

 **Team Omega**

A young man pulled the cigarette to his lips and smoked in. It wasn't lit. Shit. "Hey, Flame Princess," he called out . "Can you light this up for me?"

A young girl, around the same age as the boy, walked into the room. She roller her copper eyes. "You do realize that you're now too young to smoke, right?"

He roller his wrist and gave her a look. "And I care because? Are you going to light it or not, chica?"

She snorts at him and sets her middle finger on fire. She then brings it to the cigarette and holds it as he breaths in and let out a few smokes into her face.

She coughs and brought her hand to her mouth, trying to block the smoke away. "What would Kade say if he saw you like this?"

He gives the copper girl an unimpressed look. "He knew I smoked. Ans while we're on the subject of our kids, did you really have to push- what's her name? Cary? Whatever. Did you really have to push her into the furnace? At least I hugged my kid."

She sits as far as she could on the couch, away from him and his horrible habit. "It's not how I show my love. And her name is Cara."

He chuckles, the smoke swirling around him. "At least Delphi gave her kid cookies as a goodbye."

She smiles, playing with her skirt. "Yeah. She always was better with kids then we were."

He scratched his head."That reminds me. . ." He turned his neck around to look at the young girl at the computer desk. She didn't bother to look at him, just brush some hair out of her face that the bun could not hold still. "What?" She asked.

"When's _he_ going to come back? I hate being to only person with a dick here."

She rolled her silver eyes at him. "He'll be soon. His kid hasn't even gotten a message from Andy yet, so don't complain, mind boy."

He growls at her. "Well, not all of us know every outcome, miss know-it-all."

She slammed her hands on the desk, tired of his shit. "You want to go, Thenor?!"

He stood up, ready to jump over the couch. "Let's go, Delphi!"

"Ass fuck!"

"Bitch face!"

"Oh, nice one! How long did it take you to come up with that one?!"

The other girl stepped in between them, her hair literally on fire. "Shut up, you two! Can't we go though one minute without you two throwing spades at each other?!"

There was a moment of silence before Delphi started laughing. The fire girl glared at her friend. "What's so funny?"

"Your kids," she said as she continued laughing, turning back to her computer. "Alex, your kid started the hate flirting. And Nico, your girl just had her a heart break. It seems like our relationships are just twisted around."

Her laughter soon died off as she began holding a sad smile on her face. "At least, your is. Andy. . .not so much."

Alex rolled his eyes, picking up a magazine. "Your joking, right?" he asked her, flipping through the book. "She has people drooling all over her. She will in a month at least."

He closed his eyes and pointed to the cover girl. Her normal messy hair was pilled into a braid while her rainbow eyes glowed with the smile on her face.

"She's on the cover of the next 2 monthly issues." He throws the magazine down. "We can literally go see her right now. But noo~" He made a hand puppet and said in a high voice, "'She can't see us. None of them can.'" He huffed and snorts again, taking a smoke. "Fucking dumbasses," he breaths out. Nico shakes her head. "If they see us now, the timeline will be ruined." She turns towards Delphi. "What are you doing anyway?"

Delphi continued typing, not looking towards her teammates. "Homework," she answers plainly.

Alex coughs, whipping his head around to look at her as if she's crazy. "Why the hell are you doing homework? I thought you were out of college already."

"I am," She says. "It's not my homework. It's for Andy. Girl needs her education after all. There will be no slacking off for three years on my watch."

He throws his head back, laughing. Nico laughed along with him. "Only Alana Delphi-Silvia! Only you!" She said.

"Alan, give her a break." Alex said shortly after her. Alan turned her neck around to glare at him, like a predator eyeing it's prey. "Don't tell me how treat my sister." She turns around to look at the small picture frame next to the computer. It was of her, normal form, and Andy. Back when everything was normal. No mother, no family, no dead beat brothers. Just them.

"She's my sister. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she lives through this alright. She has to. She was designed for this. They all were."

She gets up from her seat, walking towards the front door. She looked to the two on thee couch. "Either way, we have a mission. Let's go, Team Omega."

They nodded and followed her through the door.

* * *

There we have it. Meet Team Omega, the opposite of Team Delta. Wasn't expecting that, right? You probably were. Oh well. I also wanted to ask if anybody reading this knows about medical stuff. It becomes really important to a character but I have no idea about the stuff. I, and it really pains me to say this, need help. Please either PM me or review it so we could talk. Thanks. Witch of Blood, out.


	35. ACT 3 part 1

Hello. Welcome to a story of HORROR! Just kidding. I have a little extra time today so I thought, Hey. Why not update the story I've been working on for a year and have almost 60 reviews to show how much I appreciate my readers, even if it's a short chapter? Yeah. SHOUT OUT to gsunny6 for the review. And to Mary Phantom for the favorite and follow. DISCLAIMER. I have yet to lock a person in my basement to create the game of the century. Hussie has though. Best go check him out n' stuff.

* * *

 **The Final Child Hates All of You**

A young dead body lies on top of a tomb. So sad, this one. He looks so young. 13, maybe 14. So sad when the young ones have to go.

"I'm not dead, idiot," the body says.

Oh. Right. Well then.

A young boy lies alone on a tomb. He is too busy being alone to even tell us his name, much less bother with us. We'll just have to give him a name then.

 **EBONY DARK'NESS RAVENWAY**

He opens an eye to glare at us. His eye clearly says, 'Don't mess with me.' Oh well! Not like it matters anyway.

 **READER: HEAR THE VOICES OF THE DECEASE**

Fine! His name is not Ebony Dark'ness Ravenway. Who would want a name like that anyway? That is someone who is really hated by their parents.

Try again, Smart Ass.

 **DEAN MERLIN**

Right, As previously stated, your name is Dean and you have a variety of dislikes. Such includes annoying readers from beyond the fourth wall for example. And animals. And schools. And the living. And clowns. God, you hate clowns. Books, video games, the internet, the sun, the ocean, planes, cars. underwear briefs, wet socks, idiots who go ghost hunting because they think it'd be fun.

Let's just say you have a lot of things you hate.

 **DEAN: TELL US WHAT YOU LIKE**

Barely anything. The dark. Night time. The dead. TV. Food. Comic books. Anime. Your friends. Cerberus. Your uncle. You guess you can tolerate Homestuck. It's not your favorite, and it seems kinda boring at points but it's okay. Doesn't really bother you.

 **DEAN: TALK TO A FRIEND**

You can't They're all busy. Or at least, you think they're busy. You know Cara is busy with SG. Pretty sure PG is still doing something. Maybe.

You hear a ding come from you smart phone.

prophetGenesis (PG) began pestering demonicAngel (DA) at 9:45

PG: Hey

PG: You wouldn't believe what I just went though

PG: Hold on

PG: I got pictures

* * *

Finally! We now meet the last Delta kid, Dean, and we hear from Andy. You'll learn about what has happened to her in the next chapter, _Andy in Demonland._ I hope you enjoyed reading and you look forward to the next chapter. Witch of Blood, out.


	36. Act 3 part 2

The reader looked online and gasped, their eyes widen in shock."I-it's alive. Alive! IT'S ALIVE!"

 **Sburb Delta**

Hey howdy hey! I'm not dead! Isn't that great? Life's been good, 4th of July in America, I've got a summer job, I was almost hit with a broom because I fail history this year. Haven't died yet. Pretty good. I want to thank you all for making this fanfiction last for over a year, have over 6,000 views, 36 chapters, 28 favorites, AND 38 follows. Before I died, which might be soon, who knows, Can I please ask for one thing? Get that review score to 60? That will make my day. Reviews make me happy.

Speaking of favorites, follows, and review, SHOUT OUTS TIME! Shout out for Konaix Hyasen and xXSuicidalXx for the favorite. And for archaicStargazer, Konaix Hyasen, xXSuicidalXx and DetectiveKyle for the follow. Thank you all for your time! And now for the DISCLAIMER: come on guys, it's been over a year, you all should know that I'm not Andrew Hussie.

* * *

 **Andy in Demonland**

 **DEAN: BE ANDY**

You are now Andy and you think you're awake. Well, you eyes are still closed so there's that. And you think you're being carried. And who ever is carrying you is talking.  
"-so what was I suppose to do? Let her keep singing and make matters worse?"

Ugh. It's that demon guy. You'd recognize his voice anywhere. Was he carrying you? Gross. You think you need another shower. Another voice suddenly spoke, this one female. "You could have handled the situation better than that at least! Did you really have to knock her out? You of all people know how important she is, X!" Important? You? And who was X? Was he the demon guy?  
"She certainly is important," another voice said. "And cute too."  
'X' sighed. "Mike, you're like, 5 years older than her. Please don't have me arrest you for pedophilia."  
'Mike' laughed at X's threat. "I'm just joking dude. No need to breath fire down my back."  
"How many times do I have to tell you," X said. "I don't breath fire!"  
"Or so you say."  
" Can we get back on the task at hand please?" the girl asked. "We have a Sburb player, unconscious, in our underground bunker. What do we do next?"

"Oh! Oh!" Another voice said happily, much younger than the other three. "Why don't we wake her up and interrogate her? To see what she knows."

"While that is a good idea, Kiki," X said. "We have to be careful of what we say in front of her and her. . . pet."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that," the unnamed girl says. "What's with the cat following us? It gives me the creeps."

"It gives me bad vibes."

X sighed again. "That cat attacked me when I hit it's master. It's been following me, more like her, ever since. Even appeared at the bottom of the mountain though I have no idea how."

"You think it's a demon or has abilities?"

"It's possible."

Were they talking about Toma? Having abilities? Impossible. Not your cat. Though, you do have some thoughts on that. She does seem to be to act pretty weird and acts more like a human than a cat. Maybe. She also knows more than you about what's going on. Everything is getting weirder and weirder. And you think your legs fell asleep. And you have to pee. Damn it.

"Hey, X," Mike said. "Is she heavy? I could carry her for a little while if you want." Heavy?!

"No. She's fine. She's actually lighter than she looks." That's. . . strangely made you feel happy. "Plus, I don't trust you with an unconscious female."

"What?! Dude, how could you? I thought we were friends, but apparently not."

"Fine, you drama queen. Here, take her." Z stops walking and is holding your body away from his chest. Another pair of hands grabs you and you feel X's hand's leave. You were fine with this for a while. Well. Until you can feel a hand touching your butt. You let your instincts take over and you throw your hand out, slapping something. Mike lets out a howl as he dropped you to the floor. You open your eyes to see a group of people- no demons- staring at you, wide eyed. Shit. You're screwed. A meow could be heard next to you and suddenly, Toma walks into your lap, licking at your neck. Probably trying to heal the hit X gave you earlier.

"Welp," Mike said, rubbing his check. "She's awake."

The guy, X, turned towards him. "What did you do to her?"

Mike held his head up in surrender and backed away from his 'friend'. "Nothing," he said.

A tall girl with purple eyes steps closer to you. "What did he do?"

You squirm back a little. It's not that you're scared of her. It's just. . . you're terrified. "He. . . he touched my butt."

X grabbed Mike and put him in a choke hold. "What did I tell you?! I will arrest you, friend or not!"

Mike tried to pull himself free but failed at every attempt. "It's not my fault she has a nice ass!" he screamed. You feel yourself blush. You glance down at your butt. Did you really?

A small girl, Kiki you guess, kicks his leg. "She's 13, you perv!"

You watch the chaos happen, mostly others yelling at Mike and then start to yell at each other. You were freaking out against the wall. You didn't like chaos, and you didn't like yelling. If this is your planet than you don't like it one bit.

"This is fun."

You turn to the voice to find another girl sitting next to you. She kinda looked a lot like yo, except her hair was longer and her eyes were green. Green. Just like your vision.

She blew hair out of er eyes and smiled at you. "Now you're finally getting it, short stack. The names's Cassandra, but you probably already knew that. Also, if you're going to try and talk to me, do it in your head. The demons will think your crazier than they are."

You nod, curious about the girl next to you. Her name as also Cassandra. Was she the Cassandra from Ancient Greek times?  
"Wow, little miss rainbow is smarter than she looks." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the metal walls.

"Girl." You jump, slowly turning around to come face to face with X. His face was blank but his eyes were fierce, like a predator looking down on it's prey. You wouldn't admit it out loud but he really scares you.

You feel Cassandra lean in over your shoulder, whispering in your ear, "You should hit his dick again."

That's a very bad idea. The other demons would just see you as an enemy and you do not need that right now.

He pushes his hand out from his side and holds it out towards you. You shut your eyes and lean close to the wall as you can.

"Oh come on! You can totally take him. Open your eyes and let me help."

You shake your head. You don't want her to do this for you. You need to over come your fears and do this for yourself. If he's going to attack you, you'll take it.

"Don't be stupid! He'll kill you!"

But Cassandra. You are stupid.

"Here. Take my hand."

You open your eyes to look at the hand held out for you. He was looking at your face calmly, as if what happened between you two earlier never actually happened. Even Cassandra was gapping at him. You take his hand and he pulls you up to your feet. You head barely reached his adam apple. God, you hated being short.

He turns around and starts walking down the hall, ignoring the demons staring at you two. You hated being the center of attention like this.

"Come," he said. "We have a lot to talk about. Don't freak out too much. I don't know how much you heard but we need to know about what you know so that we know how to do our jobs right from now on."

Cassandra walked next to you while the others walked behind you three, whispering to each other. Most likely whispering about you. Cassandra pokes your shoulder. "Ask him about the jobs."

You nod. "So um, What jobs do you guys have? Why do you need to know what we- uh, I mean what I know?"

Cassandra face palms. "Great job, Rainie, way to sound sane."

You wince at her words. You didn't think you sounded that bad.

X didn't seem to think so either, probably thought it was just nerves. "That will be explained later on," he said, not looking at you.

"Okay." You look towards Cassandra. You don't know what to do in this situation. Demons, strange halls, magic, sburb. And he was still holding your hand!

Cassandra rolls her eyes at your immature thoughts. "Ask him where we are. This place gives me the creeps."

You turn towards X. "Where are we? What is this place?"

He smirks down at you and you suddenly regret asking anything. He doesn't answer your question but just continues walking. You decide to keep your mouth shut despite Cassandra screaming at you to ask more questions.

Eventually, we walk up towards a dead end with a giant door at the end. You feel like your walking towards your death.

"You probably are," Cassandra mutters. You decide to ignore her. Stay optimistic, Andy. You have to hope for the best.

Two demon guards stand next to the door while X opens it. Inside, light burned brightly and over a million different people were inside a giant pit. There were stores and parks and multiple different buildings. You're pretty dirt you saw a marketplace from up here too.

"Whoa," Cassandra said. Whoa indeed, Cassandra. Whoa indeed. You couldn't help but pull out your phone and snap a picture of the sight in front of you.

X pulled you thought the door and the metal at your feet became dirt and red sand.

"Welcome," he said. "To the Bunker."

* * *

You guys remember when every chapter I did wasn't really a cliff hanger but was kinda like one? Yeah, me either. But seriously, I'm sorry for being gone for a month. Again. I can't promise that it won't happen again but I can promise that I'll try to be more frequent with my updates. But you gotta realize, Sburb Delta is a big project that I've taken a year's worth of work on, I'm not going to drop it. And yet, it isn't my top priority at all times. I love each and every one of you but sometimes, life is hard. It's hard and those around me really don't understand. So I need to be alone with me, myself, and I. Maybe curled up with a nice sci-fi book with white chicks or the Haunting playing on my TV. So yeah. Life sucks and I can't be on the computer with me 'writing bullshit' as some of my family like to call it. I hope you guys can understand. But sad shit, over. So demons,, Cassandra spirits, and butt touching. Yeah. I've had a month with my writing journal for this fanfic so I have a couple more chapters that I need to write. So stay nerdy, my beloved readers. Witch of Blood, out.


	37. Act 3 part 3

Duh Duh DAH! Welcome, dear readers, to the Sbrub Delta. Today, July 14, is the day that this fanfiction was created a year ago! That's right, this is the first anniversary of Sbrub Delta! I am feeling very generous today, so I'll give y'all the update. But first, not shout outs, not the disclaimer, but just thank yous. Thanks to all of you for putting up my bullshit for a flipping year. It really means a lot to me. This fanfiction and you all. Thank you.

Now, it's time for SHOUT OUTS. Shout out for gsunny6 for the review, shout out for PikofthePok, Grey reaper, and RinDaWolfe for the follows, and for PikofthePok and RunDaWolfe for the favorites. DISCLAIMER! This is just a year old. Homestuck is what, 6? 7? Yeah. I was like, 9 or something when Homestuck was created. I wasn't that messed up back then. I am now though so. . .yeah.

* * *

 **LODAM, Troll friends, and the Cat Whisper**

 **ANDY: PASS OUT?**

No. You think you're good. You're just shocked. Really, really shocked. This place strangely reminds you of the pit from the divergent movie; only bigger and had more different buildings.

"Girl."

You turn towards X, the demon boy. You don't know what his actual name or age, but you can only guess things right now. Everything is happening so fast that your brain just can't keep up.

"Don't worry," Cassandra said. "I have enough brain for both of us." You roll your eyes at her.

"Now is not the time to be rolling eyes, girl," X said. You could feel heat rush to your face while Cassandra laughs at your misfortune. X arches an eyebrow. "Not to be racist or anything, but you're the first dark-skinned person I've ever seen to blush," he said.

You couldn't help but blush even more. You never really noticed you did it, you sister however would blush and it would actually show on her dark cheeks so maybe it was a family trait. You tell X so. He nods. "Nice." He lets go of your hand and grabs your arm instead, lifting it up above your head. "People of LODAM," he calls out. Suddenly, silence came over the pit and they are all staring at you. Even people from inside the buildings came out to see what was going on. They were all waiting for X to say something.

"People of LODAM," he repeats. "I have brought you someone! I have brought you the Sburb Player we were all waiting for! The Blood Maiden of Legend! She is here to finish this horrid game once and for all!"

As soon as he finished, cheers could be heard everywhere. Their voices bounced off the stone walls and made their cheers even louder.

"Hey." You almost didn't hear him over the crowed. "What's your name?" It takes you a second to realize what he was asking you. "Say something, Idiot!" Cassandra screams at you over the yells.

"A-andy," you say. "Andy Simmon."

He nods an turns back to the crowed. He pushes you forward, much to your dismay, and screams, "This is your player of Sburb! Her name is Andy! And we will be her army towards victory!"

More cheers could be heard. You could even hear people chanting your name. You always wanted people to cheer your name but not like this. X dropped your arm and dragged you down onto the sandy path. "Come," he said. "We have important things to talk about." He turns towards a guardsmen. "try to calm down the people from that display. We don't need a riot on our hands right now." The guard nods, his eyes watching your every move.

You move pat the guard, calling out a quick thank you towards him. X eyes you weirdly. "Why'd you do that?" he asks.

"I like to thank people for doing their jobs. Somebody gotta do it. I use to thank bus drivers all the time."

A small smile fell on his face. "So you're one of those people, huh?"

"Uh, hey, I hate to interrupt the flirting," the purple eyed girl said. " But don't you think we should give her more information about LODAM before we interrogate her about HS?"

You nod. "That would be helpful."

"Right," X said. "So LODAM stands for-"

"Wait!" You pull out your phone again and unlock it. Then you hit the record button and began to film X.

"Okay," you say. "Go."

You can tell by his face that he has no idea what you think you're doing. Before he could say anything, you answer his question for him. "Many scientists, like Darwin, have recorded their findings or research. I'm doing this for an easy access in the future."

The other demons look shocked by what you said, but X, the girl, and Cassandra all looked impressed. Yeah. You know stuff. "Okay," he said. "LODAM stands for the Land of demons and . . ." His face is one of pure disgust as he spits out the next word. " _Music_."

"What's so bad about music?" you ask.

His eyes turn to you, filled with disgust and fire. "What's so bad about music? Music causes disaster. It causes destruction and death."

"But that's not true," you interrupt. "Music let's out feelings that people can't normally express. It allows people to express who they are."

X rolls his eyes at you while Cassandra growls at him. "Ass. Who does he think he is?"

While you share her thoughts, you wouldn't actually say that to his face. Yet.

"We'll come back to that topic later. We're here." You meet face to face with another metal door with a keypad on the side. X types in the password into the pad and the door slides open. "Step inside," he instructed. You were about to go in when you hear a familiar call.

"Kanaya!"

You whips your head around to see a dark skinned girl try to push her way though the guards. Your heart lifts up and a giant smile comes upon your face. "Feferi!"

The guards stop to look at you and the girl pushes past the. You cut off the recording and rushes into the arms of your fake daughter, her spinning you around while you two laugh.

"Andy," you hear X say. "A friend of yours?"

"This is Jennie," you say. "And we're LKMFL."

You groan at the questioning looks the two of you got. "Library-Kinda-Moirails-For-Life? Duh."

"We met at the local library," Jennie states. "And we bonded over anime. The relationship just took off after that."

Your eyes widen. "Jennie, is Jegus here?"

She nods. "Yeah. She takes care of the library down here."

"Jegus?" One of the other demons ask.

"Yeah. Like Troll Jesus. Jegus."

"You know about trolls?" someone else asks.

"Duh."

"Then you know about-"

You jump out of Jennie's arms and throw yourself at X. You cover his mouth with your hands. "Shush! Don't talk about it out loud!"

Realizing what you've done, you back away from X. "Sorry. Yes, I know about it but we can't say it out in the open."

"Then let's go in the room and talk," the girl suggests.

You shake your head. "No. We literally can't talk about it." You begin to whisper. "He's listening."

"Who is?" X asks quietly.

"Kankri Vantas. My patron troll."

A hush of silence forms as soon as you finish those words. You sigh. "Look. I'll give ya a report or sometin but you know who can't know 'bout you know what."

"Why not?" a guard asks.

You realize that all the attention is on you. All these strangers are staring at you. All these eyes, right on you. Suddenly, you feel a lot smaller. You open your mouth to speak but you couldn't find your voice at all. Jennie immediately notice our reaction. "Too many people?" she asks. You nod. She knows you like an open book.

Jennie pulls you into a side hug. "Let's go into the creepy room. There's too many demons here and you guys are making my mom uncomfortable."

You laugh. "I love how you're my daughter even though you're older than me."

She grins back at me. "Because Kanaya is the mother of all."

"Wait a second," X said, pointing at Jennie. "You can't come in. This entire situation is classified."

Anger bubbled up from your body. How dare he? She was the best thing you've seen on this planet and he wanted her to leave?

Oh hell no.

"No."

"Excuse me?" X glanced down at you, as if daring you to repeat what you just said.

"I said no. Jennie is coming with me. Or else."

"Or else what?"

You grin. "Toma. Here, kitty kitty."

You hear a growl come from behind you. The guards jumped from the middle of the pathway ad Toma walked down towards you. There was something different about her. Her eyes were glowing more brightly than before and she had a semi menacing aura. You can seem some demons step back away from you.

"Don't ya underestimate a girl and her cat, X."

Toma growls more, mostly towards him. His eyes never leaves Toma's and he places a hand on his cheek, probably remembering the scratch she gave him. You love this cat. You really, really do.

"I'm not scared of the cat." You honestly don't believe him when he says this. You turn towards Toma and nod. Commence Plan 3825 36 87.

Toma nods back and begins to walk towards X. She gets on her hind legs and puts her front paws on his pants leg, she begins to climb up his body like a snake. None of the other demons try to do anything thing about, curious on what she had planed. X, however, was the opposite. He moved around and tried to throw her off but failed every time. Toma climbed all the way up his shirt, her face right in front of his. She stared straight into his eyes for what felt like forever before he finally gave in. "Fine! She can come! Just get this thing off of me!"

You whistle and Tom jumps off him and onto you. She curls around your neck and purrs as you pet her forehead. You smile at Jennie, who looked shocked. You grab her arm.

"Let's go," you say, and you drag her into the darkness.

* * *

Boom. LODAM, Land of Demons and music. And we get to know more about Andy and some f her relationships back at home. Do you want to know where her home is? Well, it is in the US but where in the US. I'll give you a hit. It's a pretty famous place in the US.

What's up with Toma? What kind of cat is that? Well, I did have a cat name Toma at one point. She was an ass to me but loved my sister. She only tolerated me because I feed her when my sister was away at college. I tolerated her because she would watch anime with me. A cat that watches anime, do you have that?

Jennie and Jegus are actual people too. We did meet at a library and Jegus is a library, who I'm still trying to get to read Homestuck. She's persistent. I'll tell you that.

I tied to let you guys see more into Andy with this chapter too. So far, you guys have only seen her when she's alone or when she's talking to people who she doesn't really know in real life. Now that she's in front of a bunch of strangers, she's not as tough as she tries to get you to believe. Remember guys, she's a kid. Some kids like to stay inside and making friends online because they can. Some do it for other reasons. What's yours?

Also, Plan 3825 36 87, if you look at these numbers on a phone, it can be translated into, or at least what I planed it to say, "fuck em up". Get it? Got it? Good. Witch of Blood, out.


	38. Act 3 Part 4

Hello guys! Sorry for being gone for a month but work and my birthday. . .also, I got too lazy. Sorry. But my birthday was August 29 so shout out to all the virgos! Virgos are the best, but Cara's birthday past in August also so shout out for leos too. So SHOUT OUT time! Shout out for gsunny6 for the review, for PikofthePok, RinDaWolfe, and Firebird01 for the favorite, and RinDaWolfe, Grey reaper, and Firebird01 for the follow. You guys are all awesome! But anyone reading this trash is also awesome. Now DISCLAIMER! I am still in high school. I don't think Hussie is in High school. So I must not be him. Eh.

* * *

 **Cats, Bras, Names, and Legends**

The room is dark and you can't really see anything. You hold onto Jennie's arm, hoping that she would guide you. She didn't. She walked straight into a wall and a table. You could hear other people walk around the room and move things around. You were beginning to get freaked out by the situation you put yourself in.

"Don't freak out," you hear Cassandra say. "Just stay still."

Okay. You'll take her word for it. For now.

"You better," you hear her mutter.

Light from screens on the wall suddenly turn on and you could see a little better. Good thing you're a night person and is use to being infront of a computer screen during the ungodly night.

Two images appeared on the largest screen in the middle. One was of a planet, brown, green, and blue with little white music notes clouds. The second was of a gray and brown place, water looking like oil. You pull out your phone and take a picture of both planets. X then beings to speak; you quickly hit the record button.

"My name is Xander. I am the top general of LODAM. LODAM is a refugee planet. People, humans, of Earth disappear and reappear here on this planet as a demon. There are many different types of demons that appear on different areas of LODAM. We do not know why such events happen or why we turn into these creatures but there is one thing that each new demon has in common with everyone on this planet. They all know about Homestuck.

"Whether they only read up to Act 2 or read the whole thing, if they ever heard about the comic, whether they like it or not, they appear here. Then, they have to take the test."

"What test?" you ask nervously. You did not prepare for any kind of test. You hope that this isn't the Smith Incident all over again. You didn't mean to tip over the burner, you were just unprepared!

"The HAT," he continues. "The Homestuck Aptitude Test. To see how much knowledge one has on homestuck. People take the test when they get here and live off on their score. Say, if someone that came here was originally rich on Earth but scored a 52 out of 100, they would be put in middle class and have to adapt to that lifestyle."

"Wait a second," you interrupt. "Homestuck is over 8,000 pages long. Some people don't got a perfect memory or have other fandoms to think 'bout. It's not fair to 'em."

"That's just the way things are here."

"But it's not fair! Not right!"

"Life isn't fair, girl." His crimson eyes stare straight into yours and it felt like he was staring into your soul. He broke the gaze first and pressed a button on a remote, changing the picture on the screen. It was of another different planet, this one was mostly blue with a few patches of green.

"This," Xander said. "Is LOSAC. Currently, we are at peace with this planet. However, the threat of war has been high. They want the rain water that we get when the storms come while we want the genetic codes that are shown only on that planet."

You raise your hand. "Sumimasen, Sensei. What does LOSAC mean?"

Xander coughs into his fist awkwardly. Maybe he didn't like being called Sensei? Or did your accent sound weird? Oh well. He'll just have to deal with it.

"Right. LOSAC. Land of Sirens and Codes. As you could probably guess, like LODAM, it is inhabited by creatures. These creature are called Sirens. Sirens are-"

"Creatures of the sea. Attractive sea people that sing songs to attract people to them. Legends say that evil sirens drag people into the ocean to drown them, eating them right afterward. Some believe that if one listen to the song of siren, they would become wiser like Odysseus."

Cassandra chuckle at the shocked faces of the demons. Even Jennie was laughing. "Andy is really into Greek Mythology. If you ask her a question about it, she will give you a Kan- uh a long and lengthy explanation."

"Uh, okay." Xander leaned over to the unknown girl. "Go get the council. It takes them a while to get here and by then we should be done. They will want to meet the Blood Maiden."

"Sensei X, I'm the Blood Maiden, right?" you ask.

He nods. "Yes, you are. I suppose you know since you have a Witch of Blood pajamas."

You eyes widden. "How did you. . . ?"

"Which remids me, " he interrupts. He pulls out a duffle bag and toss it down on the table.

"I grabbed some things from your house that I thought you would need for the next three days."

Three days? Your house? You zip the bag open to find a bunch of clothes inside. Clothes and . . . underwear.

You stare up at Xander and watch him go red in the face. "Look, I'm sorry if I didn't get what you wanted or enough, uh, essensials. I could not find many. . ." He many a circular motion around his chest area. "Many bras in the draws. I grabbed as many as I could."

You let out a nervous chuckle. Your chest was never really big, so you never really bother to wear a bra. If it wasn't for your longish hair, you'd probably be mistaken for a boy. "Well, I don't wear many bras anyway, so, yeah."

Mike leans closer to you. "Are you wearing one right now? Lets test that shall we?" he asks flirtatiously.

Cassandra held up a first. "I am going to wipe that stupid smirk off his face in a second if her doesn't back up."

Jennie grabbed you and pulled you closer to her. "Uhhh," she said nervously. "We're good. She's good. I'm good. We're all good."

"Toma."

The cat jumps on top of the table and stares straight into Mike's emerald eyes. It's awesome to have a black cat with red eyes. It's easier to scare people away.

Mike held up his hands in surrender. "No need to sink your cat on me, Kitten. I just wanted to introduce myself." He holds his hands out for you to grab.

You glance at Cassandra for advice but she just shrugs her shoulders and nods towards Mike. Fine. You'll just see where this goes.

You take his hands and he slowly pulls it to his lips. Oh. Oh my.

"My name is Michael Bourgeois," he said slowly. "And I can be the man of your dreams, my beautiful maiden. If only you'd let me."

You were speechless. No one has ever spoken to you like that. And he was so close. Too close. You're freaking out. His smell in intoxicating. His green eyes turned blue and suddenly you could hear your own heart beat. What was going on?

Michael's hand was yanked away from you and was pushed away as you were pulled closer to Jennie's body. The girl, whose name you still didn't know, was standing in his place and was pointing a gun at his head.

"You know," she said calmly. "That it is illegal to use your powers on an unpowered person who is not even able to fight back. You could be sentenced to jail right now."

He grinned, eyes flashing blue once again. "But you won't," he taunted.

Xander coughs to get their attention. "Anastasia. Michael. We don't have time for your relationship bullshit. Get back to your seats. And Michael?"

Mike gives him a nervous smile. "Yeah, X?"

Xander glares at the guy. "I'll deal with you later."

The girl, now named Anastasia, smirks at the two boys. "Kinky."

Michael shudders, going back to his place before he had tried to enchant me. "No offense dude, but I think we should stick to being friends."

"No shit."

Xander glances at you and groans. "Sorry for him, Maiden. And for all the cussing."

You laugh. "It's fine."

"Now let's continue. " The picture changes once again and on the screen in a image of a fire ball with tubes coming out of it. "This is LOFAP."

You open your mouth.

"Stupid name, I know, lets not talk about it."

You close it again. You probably looked like a fish.

"This is the Land of Fire and Plumming. Home to the Fire Clan."

"You mean the Fire Nation."

"Shut up, Mike. Anyway, I don't even know how the Player will be able to survive naturally on this planet since 75% of it is covered in fire but we might get to that later anyways so don't worry. They import us flames for the armory while we give our assistance with their pluming system. LOSAC and LOFAP do not like each other at all and have fought you can probably guess, fire and water do not mix very much."

The image changed to another planet. This one was black and gray, and hand a pure white skull imprinted on the middle.

"This is LOGAG-"

"Sumimasen, Sensei," you interrupt. "But, seriously, why do all these planets sound so dirty?"

Xander sighs. "I honestly have no idea," he said. "It seems like we're the only planet that does not have sexual inuendos in the name but LODAM isn't any better.

"Anyway, this is LOGAG. The land of Ghouls and Graves. It's a nice place, if you don't mind all the zombies and ghosts all over the place. None of the other planets mentioned have a problem with LOGAG. They're just. . . there. They don't really trade or anything so they're there mainly for support, which is fine either way. They do what they want and as long as we don't get in their way or bother them, they do the same."

"Hold on, Sensei." You cut off the recording on your phone. It's been over ten minutes, and you didn't know if you're phone could store anymore than that.

"Jennie," You say. "Let's take a selfie!"

She grins and pushes towards you to get into the picture.

"We're on a time based oppuration here," you hear Xander say.

You grin. "But first, let me take a selfie."

You click the camera button and take multiple pictures, most with the steryotypical duck faces.

"Okay," you say as you turn back to the video camera and hit record. "The planets; LODAM, LOSAC, LOFAP, and LOGAG. What else should I know?"

Xander blinks slowly, as if trying to see if what just happened was real. "Uh, while you are here as soon as you take the HAT, you will be considered a citizen of LODAM, meaning you must obey all rules, including," his eyes twitched to show his annoyance at you. "No music."

You open your mouth to comment but with a head shake from Jennie, you decide against it ad close your mouth.

"Acting against LODAM rules will result in punishment, even if you are the Blood Maiden."

"Sumimasen, Sensei-"

"Stop calling me that."

"Why do you keep telling me 'Blood Maiden'?"

"The Maiden of Legend," Anastasia said. "Is the one who is going to set us free from this place. The one who plays the Game of the Universe. The one who creates things out of blood. And the one who takes it away."

"The Maiden," Michael says, sounding bored. "Is considered an angel, for she will come from the sky. Whether she is an Angel of Heaven or an Angel of Death is anyone's guess. She will refuse to follow the rules, and play the men for fools. She will drag their attention and save the ones mentioned. She is one with a heart of gold-"

"And when she comes, the truth will be unfold." Xander finishes. "This is the Legend of the Blood Maiden. She is told to be human so we make sure anyone that ends up here is actually a demon."

"Sometimes, their houses come with them, so we check them to see if there was no skian tech in there. That's what X was doing for you."

"Okay. But then why did ya call me a liability?"

He glares at you with the same, cold, hateful gaze he had when you hd first met. "'Whether she is an Angel of Heave or an Angel of Death is anyone's guess'. In the end, on LODAM, there will be no one left. Seems pretty ominous to me. I'd rather take my chances with no Maiden and be struck here forever then her killing us all for our blood."

Anastasia glared at her friend. "That is not your decision to make. The council decided that the Maiden must be treated with the upmost respect. Killing her off or calling her a 'liability' is more than disrespectful. It's down right rude."

"Yeah bro, why you gotta be so rude?"

Xander growled at the two, his eyes glowing. The room grew even heavier, all other demons standing up straighter to not be the one his anger is directed upon. Even Jennie sat up. "Shut up, you two. You both seem to forget who is higher on the HAT ladder. Your friend or not, you should me respect when within this building."

"It's wrong to expect respect when you don't give respect."

"Excuse me?"

Jennie slammed a hand on her mouth. She always was one to speak before thinking. You find it charming but Xander apparently does not. His crimson eyes glanced at Jennie and your could tell she was about to cry, as if she was just waiting for her punishment. Time to step up to the stage.

"She's right. If ya treat your so called 'friends' that way by a stupid rankin' then you don't even deserve friends, much less any kind of respect. Whether you're a general or a leader, if ya don't treat people kindly, then how can ya expect to recieve kindness? Respect isn't somethin' given out. It is sometin' ya earn."

All eyes turned on you, and while you hated it, no body so much as glanced at Jennie while you were talking. You consider this a mission accomplish.

"Beautiful," Cassandra said. "For you just made allies and enemies. . ."

God damn it.

* * *

IT IS OVER! Mwahhaha! You guys don't actually know how long I've been trying to do finish this part. I've been getting sidetracked so much this summer, also a lot of sleeping and people yelling at me. But whatever! I'm back now, so that's good. But have I ever told you guys that I really hate people? Because I do. I hate people so freaken much.

No one care, past me.

Okay. So, more planet stuff with Andy and the LODAM government. And yes, I made her talk like that on purpose, for you see, I have what others call, a 'Boston Accent'. So she talks like how I do, with slang and pronouncing stuff differently than how other people do. And yes, before you ask, the people on the planets are from everywhere in the world. So guess what? If you want a demon, a siren, a fire elf, or a ghost/zombie to appear on either LODAM, LOSAC, LOFAP, or LOGAG, send me in their name, gender, age, backstory, and species; if they are a demon, tell me what kind, any type of demon is acceptable. Be warned, this fan fiction will probably stay rated T so be careful on what you put. You can put it in the reviews or PM me. You don't have to have a fan fiction account to be able to do this; just put it in the review.

Welp, that's all I have for you. Witch of Blood, out.


	39. Act 3 part 5

We are one. We will always be one. 2016 has been hard, hasn't it? It's hard and you think many don't understand. But somewhere, there is someone who does. No matter where you are in the world you are. No matter what you're going through. There will be someone who can listen.

DISCLAIMER: gsunny6 and Wingdings13 for the reviews, them for the favorite and follow, and for clovermage for the favorite.

* * *

 **Familiars, HAT, and the council rooom**

You wanted to apologize. You wanted to take it back. All you wanted was to protect a friend, not make any enemies. You don't know how long you'll be here and you'd appreciate not having anyone here wanting to kill you.

"I-"

"Save it," Xander interrupted, his eyes refusing to look at your face. "Let's continue. As a resident of LODAM, you need a house, which you have, and fundings. For people under 18, we usually set them with a family or another person older 18. We have them in waiting homes for someone to come and take them in. Since you already have a house, you don't have to go into a waiting home. However, since you're under 18, you need an adult living with you."

"Um, I'm good. Thanks though.:

"It's not a choice. By law, you need to live with someone to act as your guardian, even if you are a sburb player."

"But, uh." You look around the room. Think Andy. Think! You do not want to live with strangers. You can barely stand living with your own family. Family. Aha!

"I have Toma as my guardian." Wow, that sounded way better in your head.

After hearing her name, Toma walks over to you and leads her head against your cheek.

"Uh, as ya can obviously see, Toma and I already live together, so I don't really see the problem with just her livin' with me."

"Your cat is considered as a pet," X said. "Not a guardian."

Toma looks into your eyes once again and suddenly, you know what she wants you to do. You pull out a pen and some paper.  
With a flick of her tail, Toma drags out a ouiji board over to you. You hear several people back up.

"Where the hell did that cat get a ouji board from?!"

"That cat is possessed by a demon or something!"

"Idiot! You are a demon!"

Toma ignores them and proceeds to move the glass around the board. You copy down each word and look at what she had to say.

I.R.E.L.E.A.S.E.Y.O.U.M.Y.F.A.M.I.L.I.A.R.

"I...release you, my familiar."

Nothing happens. You look around the room to check to see if it was just a fluke or something. Toma's movements bring your attention back to her. She keeps making the same motion. Oh wait. Maybe she wants you to copy her.

You hold three fingers together and slash it through the air. It might have been your eyes but you thought that you saw a silver light on your fingers. Toma's gaze is still on you; you decide to do it again.

You raise your hand and say softly, "I release you..." You slash your hand once again, a bright silver light is coming from your hand. Energy rush to you from your hand. You could hear other voices quietly gasp and began to talk. You couldn't tell if it was the demons or if it was just in your mind. You mumble out the next two words. "My...familiar..."

A bright red light takes over Toma's body as she floats from the table. Her body glows and expands. She appears to be even taller than you. The light disappears to reveal a... man?!

You gap at him. "Toma?!"

He grins down at you, his ruby eyes showing his amusment at your confusion. "Tom, actually, Princess." His voice was very smooth, if not slightly seductive like. He had an accent to his voice but you couldn't tell where it was from. He reminded you of Sebastin from Black Butler. His gaze turned from you to Xander and their eyes were locked, red on red. Tom's calm gaze and smile seemed like a declaration of challenged towards Xander's angered eyes and scowl.

"As you can see, Sir Xander," Tom said. "I am older then 18 and as the familiar to the Princess' family for generations, I am clearly the new guardian, so says her mother and sister."

"Fine," Xander growled out. "You and your... cat, can continue to live in your house on your own. As for her fundings, the council has agreed to pay for whatever funding she deems nessisary."

"That sounds quite pleasant, doesn't it, my Princess?" Toma- uh Tom, smiles down at you, like you were an actually princess.

"Uh, that sounds swell an' all, but I don't like it. Makes me feel cheap. I mean, I already have light and internet access, so I don't need too much."

"At least let them pay for food and such, Princess."

"Ugh, fine. Ya'll can pay for food an' stuff. But I wanna work my weight too. I'll work for my allowance and pocket money, all right?"

"You do realize," Xander said slowly. "That by doing that, you'll have to pay for taxes."

". . ."

"I will pay for taxes, Princess."

"Thanks," you mumble. Damn, you feel stupid. Jennie rubs your head in comfort.

"For a week, until we set up an account for you, we will pay for everything, alright."

"Hai Hai, Sensei."

"Stop calling me that."

"Nah."

"I believe we will need a card or something, correct?" Tom asks.

"Oh, yeah. Here is a golden card. Pay for stuff with this because whatever currency you have won't work on LODAM. We have our own type of currency here. Where are you from anyway?"

You turn to Jennie and grin. She seems to read you mind and seconds later, you are both banging on the table, chanting, "USA! USA USA!"

Tom takes the card from Xander as Michael shakes his head at you two. "Oh, you Americans and your silly antics."

You snort. "And where are you from then, pretty boy?"

He grins, "Born and raised in Paris, France, sweetheart. You?"

"Boston, Massachucett. The place where history happened."

"Well, sweetheart, if you want, we can make some history together."

Tom slammed both hands on either side of you. "I would appreciate it if you do not try to court my Lady. My Lady, what's a good word to use to insult someone weaker and smaller than you?"

"Munch," Cassandra says. You repeat the word to Tom.

"Thank you, Princess. Don't try to court my Lady again, Munch. After all, we wouldn't want something bad to happen to you, would we?"

Michael moves behind X for protection. He sighs. "Please don't threaten my soldiers, despite how many times I told him to stop flirting with the Maiden."

As if to prove a point, Xander smacks Michael on the back of the head as he sits down.

"What is left on the agenda, Sir Xander?" Tom asks, seeming calmer. He still hasn't moved his arms.

"I believe that the council will want to meet the Maiden."

"Can you not call me Maiden? It makes me feel weird. Can't you just call me by my name?"

"Will you stop calling me sensei?"

"Probably not."

"Then Maiden and friends, the council is this way." He turns to a guard and stands in military position while the guards sulutes to his supiroir. "I believe the council is here already, correct?"

"Sir yes, sir!"

"Good. Now guard this hallway and don't let anyone pass."

"Afirmitive sir!"

Sensei nods and walks out the room into the hall. You get up and follow.

"So, Mr. Hotshot, what did you get on the HAT to make you act like you're everyone's boss?"

"92 out of 100; the highest score in all of LODAM." He sounds pretty smug when he says this. He must be pretty proud of pointless stats.

"Are stats and rankings that important here?"

"Yes. You two will have to take the test too, but even if you get a low score, the government will still fund you enough. With good health care and all that."

"So if I was a demon with a low score, then I would get a trashy home and bad healthcare? That sucks. It's kinda like that one episode of _Star Trek: Next Generations_ were the doctor got sent to a planet with the each same mindset of you guys and so many people with dreams just died like a cockroach."

X Sensei glances back at you for a second and asks, "You actually remember an episode of _Star Trek_?"

You feel somewhat insulted that you wouldn't. "Of course."

"Well, I'm sorry you don't like our system, Maiden, but that's the way it is."

You look down the hall to see a group of people wearing hooded cloaks, with another group of guards surrounding them. They had looked like a group of mysterious rich gangsters but Jennie whimpered at the sight of them as she backed up behind you.

One of the gangsters stepped in front of the rest.

"Welcome," he said. "To LODAM."

"Yeah. Thanks. Ya'll the Council of Elders, right?"

You feel a hand on your sholdier, squeezing it tightly and hear a man say, "How dare you talk to the council with such disrespect."

You hear Cassandra growl. "How dare he talk to a lady like that. Let me take control. I'll show him one for."

You shake your head. You don't know how she would be able to take control or what she even means by that but you could feel that letting Cassandra do anything will result in someone getting hurt. Most likely you.

She snorts. "Rude."

You feel the tempeture go down. Uh oh. What did you do now?

"I ask you to let go of my lady," you hear Tom say. "Or else you would like your soul to be ripped out of your body and be blast to the firey pits of Hell."

"What did I say about threatening my soldiers? Rick, let her go!"

The hand was quickly ripped from your body. You didn't look back. You never take your eyes off of the council. You didn't really trust them. You don't know why, but you don't trust them. At all. And your sister always told you to trust your instincts. And don't trust clowns. You, in the end, you just won't let them see your back. You'll keep your eyes on them. For now, at least. Cloak guy #1 chuckles. "We are the council, yes. But I like to think of myself as a young guy, not so much an elder."

You smile. You can appreciate a sense of humor. You held your phone up and took a picture of the council.

"I'm Andy," you say. "Andy Simmon."

"We know," he said. "The Blood Maiden, the Sbrub Player, the little rainbow eyed girl. The list goes on really."

The cloaked man turns to Jennie. "Jennifer, correct? Do you mind leaving so we can talk to the Maiden privatly?"

Jennie nods and was backing up until you grabbed her arm sleeve. "No way."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, council dude, but Jennie stays with me. She's the only familiar thing on this planet and she's staying with me. She makes me feel safe and happy. If you want to get rid of her you'll have to go through me."

The council looked unsure on what to do. Most probably don't argue on what they say. Looks like you'll be the first.

A lady with a cloak poked her head out of the group of people. "Of course she can come. If only to make you comfortable in our precence," she said with a smile before getting lost in the sea of demons.

You drag Jennie towards the council and smile back. "Lead the way."

They nod in unison and began to walk from where they came. "I suppose General Carter had told you of us and of your destiny," one of them asked.

"General Carter?"

"That's me," Xander said.

"Your last name is Carter. Xander Carter?" This is too good.

He looked annoyed and his cheeks flushed in embarissment. "Yes it is, now answer the council's question."

"Now now, General," one of the council members said. "There is no need to act hostile to her."

"My apologize, council, but if you hadn't noticed, the maiden can be a bit, uh, unruly."

You grin at him. "I'm only unruly? Aw, thanks!"

"I understand your frustration, General-"

"Hey, rude!" Shush, Cassandra!

"But please. Let her answer the question."

You cough into your hand to look profesional. "Well, Senpai here-"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"And his flirty soldiers-"

"I didn't hear a 'no' so..."

"Told me the legend of the Blood Maiden. How she was either and angel of life or death, how she doesn't follow rules and how she plays Sburb. How she blood bends, with a golden hear, a human, and all that jazz."

The council looks amused by your answer. "You seem to get the jist of it. The Maiden of Legend is told to be the one who will bring music back to LODAM."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. How can it be the 'Land of Demons and Music' with no music. Might as well call it the 'Land of Demons and Mute'."

"It has a nice right to it, yes. And what had been said about the council?"

"Ya'll are kinda like congress or the senate. A group of people that make the laws and govern the place."

"That is correct. We are also the Jury. We, the council act as one. Always."

"Does that mean ya'll go to the bathroom together?"

"Andy!"

"Shush, Jennie. The grown ups are talking."

"But I'm older than you..."

"Shush child."

"No, we do not go to the bathroom together," one of the answered. "We do, however, share a home."

"Do ya'll walk into the bathroom on each other or sometin?"

"Andy, oh my Gog..."

The council laughed. "Sometimes," they answered.

"Knew it."

"Why are you my mom again?"

"Because I'm a virgo, now shush, my child."

After that, everything got silent. No one bothered talking, they just kept moving. You hated silence. Normally in this situation, you'd sing something random or make a beat. You can't do that here. You need a distraction. What could be a good distraction? Looking around, you caught something furry. Of course!

"Tom," you say. "Ya never really explained the whole 'cat to man' thing."

He smiles gently at you. "My Lady, there are many things that you don't know."

"Well, can ya tell me so that I do know?"

"For starters, you come from a family of magic. One of the most powerful, believed to be intertwined by Hecate and Isis, two goddess of magic. The Silvia clan came from Salam, Massachucett."

"The witch hunting state?" That sounds like a terrible place for magic users.

"Before it was a witch hunting state. They were ignorant to us."

"When you say us..."

"I mean us. The magic users and their familiars."

"What are familiars?" You know what they are but you want Tom, your own cat-familiar, to explain for you.

"They, me, are creatures blessed by magic in order to protect a person or a group of people. I, for example, was filled with magic to serve the Silvia family."

"To serve?" You didn't like the sound of that. "So, you didn't give consent into being turned into a magic catman thing?"

He gave you a strange look when answering, "Technically, I did. I was given a body to serve. I was happy."

"Was. Are you still happy?"

He smiled kindly at you before patting your head. "I haven't been as happy for a very long time. When your mother claimed me as her familiar, many were in rage. They did not believe she was able to control me. In truth, it was I how could not control her. She was such a free spirit, a true leo. When she ran away to live with the non-magic family, I went with her. I believe they created a new familiar, a fox I think."

You smile. "Momma was pretty awesome."

"She was."

"Perhaps it was she who came here originally."

"What?" You look up to the group of council members. You're not sure who said that. "Someone else cake here before me?"

"Yes, we had believed that the Blood Maiden had already come and died before we even realized what happened. A house had appeared on New Year's eve. At midnight. Back before the curse of Music. No one had to cover their songs and music ranged through out the planet. But when midnight came, the house and the storm raged on. When the storm calmed down and we came above ground, we knew something was wrong. The animals, consorts, and plants did not sing like they use to. Everything was silent. We checked the house and found some skian technology. We thought the Maiden was finally here. So we sung in honor of her. And the storm came back. We did not know of this type of curse. When the tablets spoke of a curse, we had 'd get rid of our demon bodies and turn us into humans again."

"That's kinda stupid," you say. "It's called the Land of Demons and Music for a reason. It doesn't work that way. Or at least in books and fanfiction it does."

"Well, this isn't a fanfiction," Xander said. "This is real life."

"Real life is overrated. The Players didn't know their lives were a-" You whisper, "Webcomic." You return to your normal voice. "We might as well be some fanfiction written by a crazy teenage girl with no social life."

Xander groaned. "Can you please be serious?"

"Īe, Sensei."

"You speak Japanese?" one of the council people asked while stopping in front of metal door. "Hai hyōgi-kai. Watashi wa nihongo o hanasu."

"Second language?'

"Hai."

"Impressive. Can you write it?"

"Mamadesu. Kinda. I can only write katakana and a little hinagana."

"When did you start learning?"

"About three years ago."

"All this talk about Japanese is great and all but we're here. Maiden, this is the room in which we will test you."

"Test me on what?"

"Step in and find out. Don't worry. You are safe. For now."

The door slid open and there was just darkness in the room. You let go of Jennie's arm and walk through as confidently as you could. This was a test to prove yourself. Something you must have to go through alone.

* * *

Witch of Blood, out.

PS, still going on with the 'submit your ocs thing.' If you want a demon, a siren, a fire elf, or a ghost/zombie to appear on either LODAM, LOSAC, LOFAP, or LOGAG, send me in their name, gender, age, backstory, and species; if they are a demon, tell me what kind, any type of demon is acceptable. Be warned, this fan fiction will probably stay rated T so be careful on what you put. You can put it in the reviews or PM me. You don't have to have a fan fiction account to be able to do this; just put it in the review.


	40. Act 3 part 6

Happy Holidays everyone! I had some time during break, when I wasn't sleeping, so, here you go! So SHOUT OUT time! Shout out to NarraChara for the favorite and to Determined neko for the follow. Now DISCLAIMER! If I was Andrew Hussie, I'd get all the Scorpio babes. I don't have any.

* * *

 **Reincarnations, Headphones, and Don't Look Back**

You hold out your hands in front of you to maneuver through the dark. You wonder if Cassandra could see anything.

"I can't"

Okay then. You'll just have to deal with this then. You can't help but think about what's happened to you today. Playing Sburb. Meeting a bunch of demons. Finding out your family are witches and warlocks from a Mama Goddess, and your familiar cat, who is actually a boy, not a girl. Everything is starting to come down on you. You want to cry but know that crying will do nothing to help your situation. You have to be independent and figure things out on your own.

Wait. Own. Own rhymes with Phone! Kinda! You have a phone!

You pull out your phone from a holder on your belt. you even forgot you help a belt full of weapons! You don't need anyone to save you. You're an independent woman and could kick ass if you wanted to. Turning on the phone, you let the light lead the way. High walls are surrounding you, not close enough to make you feel claustrophobic and not far enough to make you feel like you're walking in place.

"This place creeps me out," Cassandra said. You can't help but agree. There was no sound and the only light came from your phone, which was pretty dim. You've seen movies like this. Something, you don't know what, is going to come at you.

Suddenly, something slides out from the side of a wall, smoke coming out of it. You scream and jump to the other side.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Cassandra screams. "This shit isn't funny, you assholes!"

You slowly walk towards the opened compartment. There is still smoke pouring out of it, so much that you had to swat the smoke away just to see what was inside. Inside is a group of multicolored headphones. They all had different designs and logos on them. You pick up two. A red beats headphone and a back one with cat ears on it. As soon as you pulled them out, the compartment snapped shut, almost taking your fingers with it.

"Whelp. Might as try it on." You put on the black headphones and hold the red one out for Cassandra. She shakes her head.

"It'll be weird for people to see floating headphones. Besides, I can hear inside your head so it's no problem."

You wonder about all that stuff. No one can see or hear her. She was there the entire time yet no one noticed her.

"You haven't noticed yet? Thought you were suppose to be smart," she said. "I'm like a ghost. But I'm not. I'm an ancient rebellious spirit that the gods decided to punish. Thousands of years being trapped in my own personal hell. But then the gods thought of something fun to do to mess with out poor weak souls. If we became helpers to the players of the game of gods, them our souls could be at peace."

"So you're a spirit that's just here to help me?" you ask.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she said. "I'm only here to save me. Back in my day, it was kill or be killed. If you were a woman, then it was even worse. If you were an oracle though . . . everyone listened to you. No one could tell you what to do. But enough about that. Something's coming. Prepare for battle."

What? A battle? Do you look like a fighter? You're not trained for this!"

"Andy," you hear. " Can you hear me?"

"Hello?"

"I can't hear you. Pull down the mic."

You pat around the cat headphones and find a retractable part. You pull it down enough to see that it was, in fact, a mic.

"Xander?" you ask.

"Good. Now listen to me carefully."

"Xander, what's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in the testing room. Here, well test your strength and smarts."

"Uh, what are you going to make me do, exactly?"

"Don't worry. I'll guide you from here. Start walking."

You begin to walk as Cassandra crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm the only guide here, buddy," she mumbled. You laugh a little.

"Where are you anyway, Sensei?"

"The council and I, along with your two tag alongs, are in the watch room. We're watching your progress through the cameras."

"Oh." You feel kinda creeped out that they're just watching you when you can't see them. Speaking as see, the fog has gotten even worse. Even with your phone light, where was already pretty dim when it's on it's highest setting, isn't even enough for you to see through this.

"Andy, don't you have any kind of weapon or something to defend yourself?"

"Yes. Why?" God damn it. You don't want to know why. You really don't want to know why. You really need to stop asking questions.

"I agree," Cassandra said.

You noticed that Xander hasn't answered your questions. In fact, he hasn't said anything at all. You push the little mic closer to your mouth.

"Sensei? Hello? Sensei? Xander? Are you still there? Answer me!" you call out. But no one said anything.

You were freaking out. This was getting scary. You like horror movies, but you didn't want to be in one. Today sucks.

"Calm down, Mini Me. Take out your axe just in, okay?"

Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. You pull your axe out from it's card. Be brave, Andy. You got this.

"Turn off your phone," you hear. Oh, now he's talking. You take a deep breath as you turn your phone off and the darkness surround you

Blue light flashes above you. You look up. The tall ceiling had crystals hanged from above, like stalagmites. Pretty. Very pretty.

You twirl around in the fog, dancing with it in the blue light.

"The room is sound-proof. You can sing if you want."

You throw you fists up. "Yes!"

You hold onto your skirt with the hand that didn't have a axe in it.

 _"Dancing Bears, Painted Wings. Things I almost remember, And a song someone songs. Once Upon a December. . ."_

While dancing and twirling, Cassandra was just swaying. The smoke danced along with you, as if was about to swallow you whole.

"The fog seems to like you, Princess, Good thing too cause it's the last thing you'll see."

You feel your heart drop through your chest as you freeze your movements. You call out to Cassandra in your mind, asking her what she sees.

"I don't see anything, there's too much fog," she says. "But stay on your toes. sense the presence of many different people. I want you to pull out another weapon; a small weapon, maybe a knife. A knife would be great."

You nod, taking a kunai out form one of the pockets. You crouch down, ready to fight or stab it anything attacked you. You don't hit first. "Girl! To your left! Dodge!" you hear the spirit shout.

You slide over, narrowly missing the knife thrown at you. The headphones clicked.

"Test one: Strength. You must fight your way out of the Hall of Fog."

"And if I don't?"

"You stay there then Good luck." _Click._

"I hate him. I really really do," Cassandra said calmly. You understand her feelings

You don't want to fight anyone. You don't like being violent toward others and you especially don't like people don't being violent towards towards you. Having knives thrown at you is also something you don't really appreciate.

"Then let me take control." The spirit whispered in you ear. You feel a chill run through you back. "I can take these guys for you."

While you appreciate the thought, you refuse to let her take control. You're not actually sure what that means wither. But whatever it means, you have to deal with this yourself. If case comes to worse, then and only then, shall you let her take control.

"Oh, come on!"

Something hits your back and you quickly turn your head around to see a black card connecting to you Nekomimi headphones. You check your phone battery. 87%. Perfect. You click on the album Thinking Out Loud by Jason Iscariot a.k.a Case. and put the card into the phone. You turn towards Cassandra and say, "Thank you for the offer but it's not needed." You hold up the phone and grin. "With the power of music, I can overcome anything."

Cassandra gives you a bored look and leans against the metal wall. "Uh huh, sure," she says. "Do whatever you want. I'll see you on Prospit, Dumb Dumb."

You look at her for an extra second before finally turning towards the smoke filled hall. It's now or never. You run down the hall, trying your best not to look back and think of what you've left behind.

Done! Sorry if ti's short, it's just what I wrote in my notebook for the story. I have a lot of the story prewritten actually. But, I'm just too lazy to find a working computer and type. So cheer for me so the next chapter comes faster!

Also still going on with the 'submit your ocs thing.' If you want a demon, a siren, a fire elf, or a ghost/zombie to appear on either LODAM, LOSAC, LOFAP, or LOGAG, send me in their name, gender, age, backstory, what they look like, and species; if they are a demon, tell me what kind, any type of demon is acceptable. Be warned, this fan fiction will probably stay rated T so be careful on what you put. You can put it in the reviews or PM me. You don't have to have a fan fiction account to be able to do this; just put it in the review.


End file.
